


Clandestine

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 98
Words: 75,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink-Meme Fill: "...What if Shepard, being a very private person, was actually seeing a civilian (seriously, and for a long time) or was married and just didn't tell anyone? I mostly saw it as keeping quiet to protect the loved one from all those people holding grudges against Shepard, since hurting/kidnapping a spouse--especially a civilian who isn't equipped to fight back--would be the perfect way to get back at her/him. ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mass Effect or their characters. 
> 
> No beta.

[Area clear. Repeat, area clear.]

“Aye,aye.”

Shepard wanted nothing more than to sink into the mud and close her eyes as Alliance forces hit the ground and cleared sectors. Twenty-three hours of non-stop fighting. Twenty-three hours since the first slaver ship had been fired upon before defenses had been disabled. The enemy had not been unprepared. 

She chewed and swallowed the nutrient bars a relief soldier had handed her as she looked over everyone that was coming back to the make-shift base. Shepard needed to be sure they were being taken care of. Food, water, and medicine. Then she would allow herself to sit down and rest.

##############

_Shepard had wasted no time in getting as many of her comrades together as she could as soon as the alarm sounded through the barracks. She and a handful of people a rank below her helped make sure everyone was armored and armed before they escorted civilians to bunkers as quickly as possible. Then they had heard that their commanding officer had been killed trying to manually reboot the defense systems. Shepard was next in line of command._

_Shepard was only twenty one years of age. She had very little training to cover events like this. Being a biotic made her more of a support role even though her mother had paid a lot of credits to hire trainers to teach her offense as well. She just didn't get to use the training often. Shepard swallowed down the fear when people turned to her for orders._

##############

There was a little girl with soot smudged across her tear streaked face. She had hid under a kitchen sink. That was all they were getting out of her in between her sobs for her mother. Shepard hoped they found her. 

Shepard turned her attention to a grunting security guard. There had been several that volunteered themselves to help hold checkpoints. She kneeled down to help him wrap his arm with a clean bandage, covering the medicated gash on his arm. 

“Thanks.”

“Why aren't you using medigel?”

“More wounded worse than me.”, his voice rough from overuse.

##############

_”Orders?”_

_She looked at the five men and women one rank below her then those falling in behind them._

_“You two, Jones and Collins, each take a balanced squad and continue escorting civilians.” She looked to a handful of snipers, “I want the snipers high and hidden. Eyes only, I need to know where they are coming in.” It wasn't a great plan but it was a start. “Tanner, Lopez, and Goldstein. I want you each to pick a balanced squad. Each take a heavy weapons expert then await the locations given by the snipers. I want to keep the slavers and mercs out as best we can to give civilians time to get to safety.”_

_“Aye, aye.”_

_Lopez looked concerned, “What about you?”_

_“I am going to take Pickens and Suarez. We are going to get our defenses back up. I want a sniper covering my six as well.” Shepard did a quick mental scan of her snipers records before choosing one. “Snake, with me. Everyone lock in to channel alpha-five-niner. Stay in contact. Move out!”_

##############

Shepard chewed another disgusting bar, washing it down with water. She was feeling better with each bar she ate, her hands no longer shaking, her head no longer throbbing. It looked like the little girl was fortunate enough to find her mother. There were many that wouldn't. 

“Ma'am? Let me take a look at you.”

Shepard turned toward the male waving him off. “My people first.”

“You rea– ...”

“I said, my people first.”

“As you wish, your highness.”

Shepard could hear the tall man grumbling as he knelt next to Suarez who had taken several rounds when his shields failed. Her men were all that mattered right now.


	2. Chapter 2

##############

_Shepard cursed under her breath as the cold rain ran down her face. Suarez was hacking the door to the building that housed the control center. They didn't know if anyone was alive or if the room was filled with slavers or mercs, but they had to get in there to finish bringing the defenses online._

_They had been fortunate to find several Alliance men and a few turian guards still holding out in the first room they had come across in the main building. They had been kind enough to cover the body of Shepard's superior. The man had managed to manually reboot the defense server but that was all. Now they were outside in the cold rain hacking a door that went underground to a control room._

_“All set, Shepard.”_

_“Form up.”_

_At her nod they quietly entered the door making their way into the room, making sure it was clear before they moved to the next._

__[Shepard, I've got two targets in sight, heading to you.]_ _

__Fuck._ “Take them out, quietly.” Twenty seconds later she got an all clear from Snake. _

##############

“How you hanging in there, Pickins?”

“Great. Just a few broken bones is all.”

Shepard patted his shoulder lightly as she moved down the line of her men after the doctor checked them. She felt slightly responsible for Pickens injuries. A batarian had shot a rocket, hitting a building next to them. Shepard had not reacted fast enough when a portion of the wall began to fall on top of Pickens. She released a throw directed at the largest piece managing to toss it aside, but not being fast enough to catch a piece that broke off. That piece had landed on his arm. 

Shepard was thankful for armor, otherwise the break would have been a possible severed limb. Pickens would be back to normal in a few weeks, a month tops.

##############

_Suarez began hacking the defenses the second the last merc hit the ground dead. “Shepard, make sure our teams are inside the parameters.”_

_Shepard did as suggested, checking in on her growing teams. Most of the turians they had come across took her orders without question. Not all asari they came across were combat trained so Shepard had them teaming with others to help guard the doors from the inside of bunkers. They just needed to hold out until the Alliance arrived._

_“Defenses online, ma'am.”_

_“Set them to disable the ships that are already on the ground. I want to save as many civilians as possible.”_

_“Aye, aye.”_

_The mercenaries had been stupid trying to raid a mixed species colony. Slavers thought it an easy payload. Shepard would make them regret it._

_“Collins, come in.”_

_[Collins here. Over.]_

_“I want a demolition expert, two heavy weapons experts, two medics, two adepts, two infiltrators, two engineers, six soldiers, two vanguards, and four sentinels. Send them to my position, asap. Over.”_

_[On their way, ma'am. Over.]_

_“Aye, aye. Shepard out.”_

##############

“You are one hell of a human, Shepard.”

“Well, you are one hell of an infiltrator. I didn't know turians could be so sneaky.” The turian female chuckled. Shepard had found a friend in her during the last eighteen hours. “Your spur going to be okay, Lylal?”

Lylal sighed, “Yeah. Should be fine once a turian doctor gets done with it.”

Lylal had taken a bullet graze to the spur while she was cloaked. Shepard didn't know if there was some stigma on not having a spur or not, but she was relieved that some stitches and medigel was all it would need to close the wound. 

They traded comm codes before Shepard moved on to check more of her people. The ones she had worked with anyway. There were so many that volunteered to help. She would ask command for a list of names so she could send out a thank you. Personally.

##############

_Shepard hissed when she saw men, women, and children in cages out in the light drizzle. They were shivering, children crying. Slavers had worked fast while the mercs had taken valuables and credits._

_She whispered out orders to her squad of men and women. Create a distraction, free the prisoners, kill the bad guys._

_There weren't very many slavers and mercs at the ship. Most ran to investigate when they heard an explosion. Lylal easily dispatched the three slavers then unlocked cages under cloak. Medics and soldiers helped move the prisoners to awaiting soldiers. Then they were immediately taken to bunkers._

_Shepard and a few soldiers, human and non-human, made a distraction, then fired upon mercs and slavers while her demolition expert rigged the now civilian free craft to explode. Much to her disappointment, the expert only disabled the thrusters. Not a very big explosion._

_Shepard loved big explosions._


	3. Chapter 3

##############

When her men were finally taken care of then she allowed herself to slide to the ground, resting against rubble. She could see higher ranking officials being directed her way. She was not looking forward to speaking to them even though she knew she had to. 

“Alright then, I took care of all your men. Now will you let me examine you?”

Shepard opened her eyes to a set of brown eyes directly in front of her. The doctor again. He was handsome, tanned skin, sharp and strong facial features, short brown hair. Average looking she guessed. It was his shoulders Shepard noticed second. Wide and strong looking under the tight medical uniform. Third was his lips. His moving lips.

“What?” She was too tired to care if she was caught checking out his full lips.

“I said, are you experiencing any pain?”

Shepard snorted, still unmoving. “Dude, I just led a resistance for twenty-three hours against slavers and mercs. Everything hurts, even my hair.” _He has a nice laugh._

“Give me a rundown.” 

Shepard watched as he kneeled on the dirty, muddy ground next to her. He didn't seem to mind getting dirty. Too many men these days were prissy over a little dirt. “My feet hurt from not sitting down the entire time. My calves hurt from squatting, my legs hurt from running, my arms hurt from combat and carrying children.” She yawned before continuing. “My chest hurts from crappy guns I had to use when my gun decided it's expiration date was today. My fingers hurt from punching dumbasses.” She chucked at the memory of the look on the batarians face when she punched him. “My implant was over-worked, my head hurts from lack of food and overuse of biotics.”

She could hear him typing away on his omnitool, taking notes for whoever would be her physician once she was allowed to leave here. Then she felt a prick on her neck, too tired to even flinch from the pain.

“That hurt, dickwad.”

“Such ugly words from such beautiful lips.”

She snorted. “I'm a biotic...I can eat a buffet and still want more food.”

“It's a date then. I'll make sure the buffet is edible.”

That startled a laugh from her. She opened her eyes again before exchanging comm codes with the handsome doctor. “Hey, what's your name doc?”

“Wyatt.”

“Like the cowboy?”

He chuckled, “Yeah.”

“Your last name?”

“Well, now that is first date material. Besides, I don't want you running away too soon.” Shepard smiled as he put away his tools. “Brass wants you now. I'll have someone bring some real food over so you can eat. If they say anything just tell them it's doctors orders.”

“Thanks, Wyatt. And thanks for taking care of my men.”

“Your welcome, Shepard.”

– – – – 

Shepard groaned as the armor fell to the floor. It felt so good to feel the warm air caress her skin. The men and women next to her must be feeling the same thing if their groans were anything to go by.

She had been given leave to clean up before she reported to her superiors. Everyone involved in the fighting was having to give reports. Brass wanted to know every detail possible. Some had died defending the city, many inured. There weren't many that were going to be giving their reports in an interrogation room. Most would would be wheeled to a hospital room.

A sigh escaped her lips as hold water poured over her skin. She could feel a few stings where she had been grazed by bullets or shrapnel. A small price to pay. Her muscles ached horribly though. She would likely need a few days of massages just to help keep them loose. Stretching could only do so much after an event like this. 

She toweled off quickly and dressed in the Alliance PT clothing she was given. She had yet to know if the barracks made it through untouched. Military issue panties. Joy.


	4. Chapter 4

##############

“Lancaster? Your last name is Lancaster?”

“Yes.”

“Where are you from, Texas?”

Wyatt chuckled, “Montana actually.”

“Huh.” 

They sat on a bench in a park that managed to take little damage from the failed raid a week ago. Shepard hummed as she sipped her coffee. The weather was warm, the sun shining, and the birds singing. It was perfect for a first date. Even if it was just a coffee.

Shepard had been in and out of meetings for the last week. They left little time for dating. 

She was struck with a thought. “Are you sure you want to date me? The news is making me out to be some kind of hero.”

“You are a hero, Shepard, but that's not why I want to date you. I wanted to date you the moment I laid eyes on those soot covered freckles. Didn't even know who you were then.”

“My freckles did it for ya, huh?”

“What can I say, I love the beauty of imperfection.”

Shepard laughed, “I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult.”

“A compliment, of course.”

She agreed to see him again. 

A month later she accepted an invitation to special forces training. Eight months after she began training, she graduated as an N7, very few had earned the rank in her class. Shepard celebrated with Wyatt, both managing to meet on leave. 

They sent letters and vid messages as often as possible during their separation. He was a supportive boyfriend, always encouraging her. 

_You can do it, doll face. Don't count yourself out just yet._

She hated the nickname, but she was also fond of it. Darn the man for confusing her. And for making her heart flutter.

##############

Shepard laid curled up against Wyatt, her finger making designs on his stomach. They had been together over a year now, seeing each other as often as they could when their paths crossed. They kept the relationship quiet. She got recognized enough in busy Alliance ports.

“Where are they sending you tomorrow?”

“Akuze. Research team or something went quiet.”

“Be careful, hmm? I have a big dinner planned....buffet included.”

Shepard laughed, tilting her head back to place a kiss on his scruffy chin. “Best boyfriend ever.”

“Anything for you, doll face.” Shepard groaned at the name. “I'll miss you, Jane.”

“I'll miss you too, cowboy.”

She laughed when he groaned at his nickname.

##############

Screams and wails filled the air, jerking Shepard awake. Soldiers around her began to panic as organs fell from the sky like rain. Shepard called out orders expecting them to be followed as she started off towards the checkpoint, but when she glanced back as the ground trembled behind her, her soldiers were gone. Four soldiers, vanished. 

She ran hard as gun fire echoed off the rock faces, she didn't know what to expect as she climbed over a small dirt mound to the dried mud and sand plain. She could only stare in horror as the giant killer worm came up from the ground ripping soldiers apart. 

She turned around when she heard a bone chilling squeal behind her. A smaller worm came from the ground, tossing a screaming shoulder out of its teeth filled mouth. The soldier landed feet from her, his stomach ripped open, his insides hanging out, and green smoking acid burning his arm and chest. It smelled horrible.

“K-kill....me.” His pain filled eyes begged her.

The injuries were fatal, the medic missing.. Shepard took mercy on the man, putting a round through his heart. There would no doubt be questions if she survived this.

–

Shepard ran lightly looking for anyone. She came across six men and women with acid eating away at their faces, necks and torsos. All of them begged for death. Shepard couldn't save them, the acid having burned away so much of them. She let the silent tears fall as she put silenced rounds through each of their hearts. 

She found a kid alive but unconscious. There was no acid on him. Shepard carried the kid up in between rocks. The worms had yet to come out anywhere but the flat land where they had stupidly made camp. 

She quickly strapped him down to a med board. He had a broken arm and leg that his armor was keeping splinted. She removed the armor on his other arm so she could start an IV. She needed to keep him hydrated and doped up on morphine.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn was fast approaching as she quietly scouted for anything she could use. She found medigel and more morphine, weapons, and grenades. The humvee carrying the majority of the heavy weapons was missing. Just gone. 

She checked on the kid again before she trudged to a camp that had been set up by the people before them. There she found food, more medigel, and a six year old child surrounded by empty MRE packages. 

After twenty minutes of whispered conversation Shepard learned what the worms were. _Thresher Maws._ The child pointed out a window behind the camp where Shepard suspected there was a nest. Then the child pointed in the direction that she and her fellow troops had made camp. They weren't safe here. They would be safer hiding in the rocks.

Shepard allowed the young girl to gather her things, quietly, before they walked back toward where Shepard had hid the unconscious kid. 

–

Six hours later Shepard sat down in frustration. She couldn't find the beacon. The little girl, Abagail, said the maw ate Mr. Bryner and his beacon when he was trying to activate it. The man had tried to activate it on top of the flatland that the maws had come from. Stupid. Two beacons gone.

It would be another thirty hours before they sent someone down to investigate and they would land in the middle of the camp, where one large and two small thresher maws were. Shepard hoped there were only three. She desperately hoped the maws that attacked the civilians where the same ones that attacked her comrades. If not, then they would likely die here. 

She gathered Private Johnson with Abagail's help and moved him farther up into the rocks where Shepard had found a small cave. They would all likely have a sunburn from today's exposure. The wind was picking up causing sand to slap across their faces. It _hurt_.

There were no more survivors. She had looked thoroughly. Many body parts, a lot of blood, but no more bodies. How she managed to avoid being killed during the chaos, she doesn't know. Luck maybe. 

“Stay put with Johnson, okay? Stay in the cave and out of the sun.”

“What are you doing?”

“I'm going hunting.” Abagail nodded before scooting farther into the cave. “I will come check on you soon.”

–

The first two maws Shepard took down pretty easily. They were small and had yet to grow all of their armor. It had taken three hours to kill the little ones. After checking on the kids and eating, Shepard returned to start her assault on the big one. 

She saved her big guns for this one. She rigged grenades to some fuel cells from a busted armored humvee, leaving them in places she thought the maw might come up then set the wireless detonator on her omnitool. She stocked her ammo at her perching locations and got to work. She was not a sniper, but after the devastation of the camp, firing from a distance was the only option.

“Here thresher, thresher, thresher.”

She began biotically throwing large rocks to the ground, like she did for the other maws, but big momma wasn't taking the bait. _Smart bitch, huh?_ Shepard grabbed the wireless controller next to her, hoping that starting the only running vehicle would cause enough vibration to bring the big ugly monster out of the ground. 

– 

Sixteen hours, three rigged grenades, and hundreds of rounds fired, the monster _finally_ fell to the ground with one last scream. _Forty-eight men and women avenged. May their souls find peace._

Her lips were dry, her face burning from sweat and sand, and she was so hungry. Shepard hauled the rest of her munitions back up into the cave, falling to the ground. Abagail, bless her heart, immediately lifted Shepard's head to help her drink some water. The warm water soothed her dry mouth and chapped lips.

“Di—didja get'em, boss lady?” His words slurred from being medicated.

Shepard coughed painfully after she swallowed the water. “I got'em kid. Rest, help will be here soon.”

The sweat began to chill her as she laid still. It was nighttime, warm enough to survive, chilly enough to shiver. Shepard forced herself up to dig into the packs she had salvaged, pulling out several thermal blankets. She wrapped several around Johnson, hoping his thermal regulators in his armor didn't run out of power already, then she wrapped one around Abagail after making her a softer pallet on the cave floor. 

Shepard fell asleep after making sure her locator was activated on her omnitool. If they fly close enough, it should tell them where she is.


	6. Chapter 6

Shepard was jerked awake by the sound of thrusters. She readied her pistol and sniper rifle before looking down the scope to the dropping shuttle. Dawn was coming, the sun rising behind her. 

She watched as armed men secured the area while a dark man used his omnitool. He looked in her direction. That was when she caught the insignia on his uniform. _Alliance._ She immediately brought up her omnitool, sending out a security code. She breathed a sigh of relief when the ping came back immediately with the proper response. _Safety._

She would have wept if not for her charges. 

“Johnson, medic's coming. We'll be home soon.”

“Good. Hungry for steak.”

“Me too, kid.”

Shepard wouldn't relax until they were all aboard the ship. She needed a shower. Damn sand managed to get in her undersuit. She watched with a bit of over-protective behavior as they lifted Johnson, board and all, onto a larger one. 

“Stay with me, boss?”

“Of course, kid.” Abagail refused to go to anyone but her so Shepard carried her down, the dark man supporting Shepard.

“Anyone else, N-Seven?”

“No, sir.”

The man nodded solemnly. 

–

The ride back was quiet. Her superior met them in the shuttle bay where Shepard handed over all the dog tags she could find out there. There weren't many. She hadn't even had a chance to wash the blood off of them. 

“Shepard!”

She turned quickly to Johnson who was panicking at being taken away. “Halt!” She knew she didn't have any right to command doctors to stop and she was likely to answer for this once she was in private with her superior but she couldn't find a reason to care. “Johnson, look at me.” When he continued to struggle. “Kid! Attention!” His wide, scared eyes met hers, “This is Doctor Chakwas. _I_ trust her. She is one of the best and she isn't afraid to kick ass if someone is bothering you. Okay?”

“Yes, boss.”

“Let her take care of you. I will come by and check on you later.” When Johnson relaxed, Shepard turned to Abagail. “You too, Abagail. I heard Doctor Chakwas has candy as a reward for those who get their check-up.”

“Will Freddy get some too?”

“Of course he will and you will be there to make sure he does. Can you that for me, Private Abagail?”

Abagail saluted with the wrong hand, “Aye, aye!”

“Off you go.”

–

She had been submitted into the medbay as soon as they were done with her initial report. She had managed to get an acid burn on her arm. It looked like a burn a baker would get when their forearm would touch the oven rack. Except the burn was green. It was a little nauseating. Thankfully it was just enough to burn the skin. 

She was _covered_ in bruises she didn't remember getting. She would also have a small scar on her lower lip once the medigel was done healing it. Her body hurt so bad. She didn't know how many hours she had kept going. It felt like forever now.

She was startled from her mental examination when an older man entered the room.

“Shepard? Admiral Hackett. As per your request you are known as the only one who survived. Johnson is grateful to be unknown. The young girl's mother has been notified. It would seem she often went with her father while he worked. She is thankful for you saving her daughter's life.”

“Just doing my job, Admiral.”

“Is there anyone you would like notified.”

Shepard bite her bottom lip before wincing when pain laced through it. “My parents, naturally. Someone else if it can be done quietly. I would prefer him not to be connected to me.”

“Consider it done.”

“Doctor Wyatt Lancaster.”

He nodded, his hands laced behind his back. “Just one more question.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Did you really take down three thresher maws by yourself, on foot?”

“Yes, sir.”

“With nothing more than some improvised explosives, a sniper rifle and assault rifle you weren't trained to use?”

Shepard smirked, “I may have rigged a humvee as bait, sir. Those things seem to like metal.” Shepard smiled as the Admiral chuckled.

“Impressive.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Get some rest. I will go make those comm calls myself. We are going to keep you here away from the media for the time being.”

“I appreciate it, Admiral.”

Then he was gone, the room empty. She pushed air past her lips making a silly noise. She was bored.


	7. Chapter 7

“Sir, you can't just barge in there!”

“My name is on the list, I'm going!”

“You have to wait until the doctor is done...”

Shepard laughed. Wyatt, wait? Not likely. “Doctor Chakwas, would you please tell them to let him in. I would prefer his being here be as not-known as possible.”

The doctor patted her shoulder and did what Shepard asked. She is such a sweet woman. Shepard was sure the doctor and Hannah had served together at some point. 

Wyatt entered looking ragged as the doctor and nurse spoke in hushed tones. He collapsed into the chair next to her before he stood up and carefully sat next to her on the bed, leaning down to press his forehead to hers.

“I thought I lost you, doll face. They just kept saying 'one survivor' and I prayed so hard that it would be you.” Shepard wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes. “Then an Admiral called and gave me the news. It took everything I had not to break down in front of him.”

“I'm okay, Wyatt. No serious damage. Mostly tired.” Shepard didn't realize she was crying until he wiped her tears away, then kissed her. It was sloppy and wet. Desperation and tears. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, cowboy.”

He chuckled roughly against her lips before getting up to let the doctor continue her exam.

He refused family quarters when a nurse suggested it once visiting hours were nearing the end time. Ten minutes later two uniformed men brought in a cot and set it up next to the bed. _Admiral Hackett's orders ma'am._

That man was definitely her favorite Admiral. 

–

Whispering and food. That was definitely food. Not the steak she was craving but a good second. Chocolate chip cookies with peanut butter chunks. Her favorite. Shepard opened her eyes to two delicious cookies being held in front of her face.

“See? Sometimes as a child, this was the only way to wake her up.”

Shepard snatched the cookies clumsily, “Also taught me to be quick to grab them or you would put them back in the cookie jar.”

“Now, now. A mother would never do such a thing.”

Shepard gave her mother a look that said 'yeah right!' while she inhaled the wonderful, sugary snack. Now if her father popped in to kiss her forehead, then it would be reliving her biotic breakthrough.

As if knowing where her train of thought was going, “Your father will be here soon. Only one of us could get leave to come quick enough.” Her father, Walter, is a FTL Systems Analyst. Fancy wording for someone who watches the scanners while in flight. Support to the pilot. 

Out of nowhere, “I want to learn to shoot a sniper rifle, properly.”

Her mother opened closed her mouth several times before she sighed. “I will never adjust to how quickly your mind jumps from subject to subject. Sometimes I swear you are part salarian.”

“Something you aren't telling me, Mother?” 

“Don't be a smart-ass, dear.” 

Shepard loved her mother. Motherly and foul-mouthed at the same time, but still classy. Very few could pull it off. She hummed as she swallowed the last bite of cookie.

“How long until I can blow this joint? I've got two people I need to check on.”

“Hannah! How nice to see you again.”

“Karin, you as well. I brought you a gift. Successfully taking care of this one...” Hannah points toward a scowling Shepard, “...deserves a reward.”

Shepard narrowed her eyes as the older women laughed and talked about her as if she wasn't there. It made her feel like a child. 

“When can she be released?”

“I'm unsure. Admiral Hackett is making arrangements as we speak. Doctor Lancaster will need to wear is uniform.” Doctor Chakwas looked at Wyatt, “You will be pushing the wheelchair and acting as her secondary physician.” 

Shepard spoke up, “Can I go see the kids?”

Doctor Chakwas nodded, “Of course. A nurse is fetching a wheelchair right now. Johnson and Abagail are sharing the room at the end of the hall. Don't worry about going out on this floor with your family. Reporters aren't allowed in, the floor is clear of all but a few nurses that have been briefed, and myself. There are guards stationed outside the doors to ward off any reporters that may find a way in.”

Shepard sighed in relief. She can relax. “Thanks, Doctor.”


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard halted the chair outside of their room, hearing voices inside. 

“I don't have any family, Ma'am. I'm an orphan.”

“Well you do now, son.”

Smiling, Shepard entered the room.

“Jane!”

“Hey, kiddo. You look like a whole different girl. Are you sure you are Abagail?”

Abagail nodded enthusiastically, giggling as Shepard tugged on a braid. She really did look completely different. Clean clothes, clean skin, combed hair. Her eyes were the same though.

“Thank you so much for saving my daughter, Ms. Shepard.”

“You're welcome, Ma'am. She did a good job watching over Johnson.”

A startled laugh escaped her mouth when she finally looked at Johnson. The boy was blushing under his Blasto bandages. Shepard watched in amusement as Abagail checked her handiwork before telling Johnson he would be just fine. 

Shepard picked up the medical pad and began reading. He did indeed have a broken arm and leg and a mild concussion as well. He had likely been thrown, which had saved his life. He's only eighteen years old. Fresh out of basic training. Shepard hoped the rest of his career was dull.

“I just came to check on you two, see if there was anything you needed.”

Abagail bit her lip before she shyly asked, “Can we have some pizza?”

“I'll see what I can do.” Shepard winked at her before calling out to her mom. “Momma, can you dig these two up some pizza?”

“Sure thing. Anything else?”

“Well...I could go for a burger. Can you see if the cook can just make us some celebratory junk food.”

“I'll call down and see.”

“Thank you!” Shepard yelled as she heard her mother's footsteps fading down the hall.

When she turned her attention back to the occupants of the room, she was immediately assaulted by Blasto band-aids. An hour later when her mother and boyfriend (whom had changed into his uniform) returned with trays of pizza, burgers, fries, and cheesy garlic bread, Shepard had three bandages on her arms, one over her nose, and two on her fingers. 

The good news, delivered by Doctor Abagail, was that Shepard would be just fine. She even let Abagail's mother take holos of Abagail sitting on her lap.

–

Wyatt helped Shepard lay back down in bed several hours later. Her body ached, but she was grateful to be alive. Her time on Akuze happened so fast that it felt like a dream. A horrible nightmare. The screams were the most haunting.

The dark skinned Alliance officer returned as Wyatt was covering her up with the rough hospital sheers, Major Anderson she recalled.

“Doctor, could you give us some privacy please.”

Shepard masked her face. It seemed the Admiral had kept his word, even going so far as to not inform the major.

“Of course, Major.” Wyatt left, softly closing the door behind him. 

Major Anderson pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, activating a recording device and a datapad. After ranks, service numbers, and names had been given, the major began asking a series of questions until finally reaching the ones she had been waiting on. 

“We found seven men and women down there with an Alliance standard round through their hearts. Were you the one who shot them”

“Yes, sir.”

“Why?”

“They were dying, painfully. It was horrific. I can't imagine what they felt as the acid ate away their bodies.” Shepard shuddered, remembering the first man with his innards hanging out. “The medic was gone, vanished. He had been next to me moments after the screaming began. I called out orders to them and ran. I turned around not three seconds later and there was no one where the soldiers had been Just dust and a few guns.”

“There were three medics down there.”

“There may have been. Entire vehicles disappeared, sir. By the time those men and women were begging me to end their lives, there was no one else. Only body parts, blood, and gore.” Shepard handed over omnitool over with shaking hands, “Here.”

“What's this?”

Nausea rose in her throat before she forced herself to swallow it down and continue. “I set my omnitool to record as soon as the men behind me had disappeared. Each man and woman I shot is on there. I know I have no right, but I ask that you delete the files of them as soon as you have made the report. Their families should never see them like that should that leak out.” She breathed deeply, exhaling. “To say those hours were a nightmare is an understatement.”

“Thank you, Shepard. I will take this directly to the Admiral, along with your request.”

“I will need my omnitool back when you are done with it, sir.”

“Of course. Rest, Shepard.”


	9. Chapter 9

Wyatt was worried about her. She seemed to not be effected by the horrors down on that planet. She smiled, she joked...laughed. 

After the Blitz she had been quiet, tired. Accepting. But this...this fake happy was not her. The smile she had for the little girl and young soldier had been real. But everything else was just a front.

Hannah didn't seem to notice the emotions under the mask. Wyatt admitted that this was his first time meeting Jane's mother, so he couldn't be sure. He watched Hannah and Walter talking an hushed tones as they waited near the nurses desk for Doctor Chakwas.

As soon as the doctor left Jane's room, they all stood waiting.

“Physically she will be fine. Give her a week and she will be back to normal. I am more concerned about her mental state. She is overly cheerful in the presence of family, but quiet around anyone else. I have sent my report to her superior officer along with my recommendations.”

Wyatt's heart clenched. Jane was probably not happy about that.

“Only one can stay the night with her. We will release her tomorrow.”

Jane's parents continued speaking with the doctor while Wyatt returned to the bench in the hall. He would wait and see who was staying the night.

##############

_Wyatt attended to civilians before being relieved by other medics. He was then ordered to care for the men and women who defended the city._

_That was when he saw her. A flash of red hair glinting in the sun. The rest of her hair was caked in mud and grime, her face covered in dirt streaks and smudges. Her lips full and tantalizing._

_She stood among the other soldiers, blending in. But she stood out._

_He walked to her first. When she told him to check her men, he was a little offended, spouting off some remark about royalty. Then she followed him. At first Wyatt thought it was because she was checking his work. He had been about to tell the beautiful stuck-up snob off when he overheard her speaking to them, the cities defenders._

_She had been the one leading it all, and now she was making sure her men were okay. She helped them open water bottles and nutrient bars. She laughed with a turian female. And _wow_ , her laugh was musical. She even picked up a turian kid, giving him a hug before returning him to his mother. A leader that cared._

_Wyatt felt like a fool._

_As soon as he finished with his line of patients, he made sure all the other resistance fighters were being cared for before he made his way to Shepard, who had sat down on a piece of wall, closing her eyes and resting her head against more rubble._

_They had joked. He had been so nervous asking her out, but she had agreed. He could feel her laugh in his toes._

##############

He loved her then. Maybe the moment he saw her or maybe the moment her laugh vibrated through him, he didn't know. He kept it to himself though, because really...who would believe in love at first sight? Old fashioned, fairy tale hoopla. 

It wasn't until some months later that it accidentally slipped from his lips during a vid call. They hadn't even been able to spend very much physical time together. He had frozen in mortification as soon as the words left his mouth. That had been about seven months after they had started dating. She had still been in training for special forces. 

Instead of hanging up on him, she had smiled sweetly at him, making his heart feel like it was beating harder against his chest. He hid his disappointment well when she didn't reply to it, but changed the subject. 

As they were ending the comm call she had surprised him again. 

_“Oh, and Wyatt?”_

_“Yes, doll face?”_

_She smiled big at him, “I love you too.”_

_Then she hung up, smirking, as he sat there with his jaw hanging open._

He smiled at the memory. 

“Wyatt? Walter and I are going to go to the apartment. You can stay with Jane.”

That surprised him, “Thank you, ma'am.”

She waved him off, “Don't mention it. And it's just Hannah.”


	10. Chapter 10

Shepard watched Wyatt move about the room making sure everything was in its place before he sat in the bed with her. 

“I'm sorry I missed our date. I was looking forward to the edible buffet.” When he only fidgeted nervously she tried again. “As soon as I am back on my feet we can have that date.” 

“Are you going to see a psychiatrist?”

Her smile dropped, mouthing closing with an audible noise. Shepard looked at the wall opposite of them, thinking. She wasn't stupid, she knew she would suffer from this experience. Shepard had just thought she had hid her pain well. Not good enough apparently.

“I am.” 

She met Wyatt's eye when he snapped his head around. 

“Just like that? No arguments about being fine?”

Shepard smiled without humor. “Just like that. I may be stubborn, but even I know when I need help to process events. I still hold to the judgment of not needing help after The Blitz. This though...” She took a shaky breath. “I can see the blood and hear their screams when I close my eyes.”

Wyatt held her tighter, changing the subject with the only thing he could think of.. “You know this big dinner I had planned?”

“Yeah.”

“Well..” 

Shepard heard him swallow.

“I was going to ask you to marry me.”

She squeaked when she quickly leaned back to look him in the eyes. When she saw that he was serious, she covered her mouth with her hand while her heart beat fast and hard in her chest. She moved her hand as a tear slid free, “And now?” 

-

Wyatt held a small, flat box he had been hiding in his uniform. It hadn't been easy. 

Their relationship was quiet, not because Jane was ashamed of him, but because it was necessary for them to have a normal life. He cleared his throat, “Jane Shepard, I can't give you the traditional ring, not if you are to remain under the media's eye. When I saw this, it reminded me of the first time I heard you laugh. Your laugh resonated in my soul. A melody I can never tire of hearing.” He opened the box, “Will you marry me?”

-

Jane cried when she saw the charm in the box. She nodded yes, unable to speak. His relieved breath hit her face making her laugh. He added the eighth note charm to her dog-tag chain. To anyone outside of them it would just look like she had a love for music, which was true. But to them it signified their engagement.

She hugged him tight. “I love you so much, Wyatt.”

“I love you too, doll face.”

– – – – 

The ceremony itself was quiet. Walter gave his bruised and battered daughter away. The witnesses included Doctor Chakwas and Hannah. 

It was done in the privacy of Admiral Hackett's office. To those who saw the party enter, it was just a normal work meeting regarding Shepard's return to active service. No one was dressed outside of Alliance regulations. There was no suspicion.

Admiral Hackett performed and officiated the marriage. It wasn't added to Shepard's file, it didn't need to be as Hackett is her commanding officer. Special forces soldiers operated under different military laws. The marriage was lawful and official, it just wouldn't be filed the way marriages normally were.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to check the timeline about the naming of Huerta Memorial. If it was named after the events of ME1 then please overlook my mistake.

_2183_  
“I've been offered a position at Huerta Memorial, the military branch, for training in turian field medicine.”

They were both currently on Arcturus Station on a few days of leave before Shepard had to report to the Normandy, a new ship she was asked to be an executive officer on.

“That works out since I will be at the Citadel most while they decide what this Normandy ship will do after its test run.”

“You are the best wife in the galaxy.”

Shepard laughed when his unshaven face tickled her neck. “I want you to succeed in whatever it is that you love.”

“Well, I love you.” 

Her laughs quickly turn to gasps, “Keep doing that and you will succeed in having me. Again.”

“Can never get enough.”

– –

Shepard hated saying goodbye to Wyatt. They treasured each moment they got to spend with each other. She always laughed on the inside when she heard whispers about her. 

_“...I heard she only screws high ranking officers...”_

_“...Menny told me she's a virgin...”_

_“...the girls in the locker room say she's disfigured from maw acid...”_

_“...Nancy says Shepard is a frigid bitch...”_

They had no idea. Most of them shut their mouths once they saw her in action. Then the rumors were how she was married to her career. It was always the same routine anywhere she was stationed.

–  
 _Torfan – 2178_  
Torfan had been difficult and she had nearly lost her career if Admiral Hackett hadn't stepped in. Her commanding officers had wanted her to shoot _all_ the batarians. What command didn't see, or wouldn't see, was that not all batarians were military. Some were slaves begging for freedom. Shepard had witnessed the slaves turning against their masters hoping the humans would help them flee. 

The first incident had been at their first objective. Once all enemy targets were down the slaves surrendered, dropping their weapons and asking for asylum. None of the four survivng slaves resisted being cuffed. When Shepard reported to command, they told her to kill them. No prisoners. 

Her squad, including a few the same rank as Shepard, were disgusted. Younger men and women, horrified. 

Suarez looked to the others before saying, “I'm afraid that last order didn't come through ma'am. Looks like we're on our own.”

Shepard made a point to look at each person in her squad to see whether or not she could trust them. None were willing to commit murder, that much she could see. Shepard couldn't live with it, she knew that. 

The decision was made. 

“Clear this building as per original orders. I want all slaves that surrender put into the holding cells for the time being. Suarez and Snake...” her most trusted allies, “Stay here as per original orders and await foot soldiers to reinforce the building. Make sure the slaves are given food and water when you have men to spare. None of them are to be interrogated or abused in any way.”

“Aye, ma'am!”

She cleared buildings and sent surrendering slaves with trusted soldiers to the first building they cleared. Suarez reported in every time a group made it there. The escort rejoined the squad, preparing to escort more. For hours this went on. It was slow work and many fighting slaves died at the hands of their masters, but they had managed to save nearly a hundred before the mission was done. 

“If all hell breaks loose because of the decision I made, I want you to tell them that you were just following my orders.”

Her squad looked grim, wanting to argue, but they agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

“I will have your commission for this, Shepard! How dare you ignore your orders!”

Shepard stood in front of her squad as the operation commander yelled in her face. She was pretty good at ignoring him. The spit that hit her face was pretty gross though. The man was yelling at her in front of the entire command center, making a spectacle of himself. 

He yelled until he was out of breath, then he yelled some more. It went on forever it seemed. They hadn't even been debriefed yet and they were all covered in blood soaked armor. But they would sleep tonight knowing they did their job to the best of their abilities and they did it with honor. 

The slaves were being herded through the medbay, Doctor Chakwas over-seeing their care. A blessing for Shepard. She knew the woman would fight tooth and nail for the slaves. They would be given food, medication, water, time to shower, and clean clothes to wear. Doctor Chakwas would turn the gym into a refugee camp. 

The Alliance News Network was calling her the Butcher of Torfan. It was still better than being a murderer. 

Her men stood tall and proud behind her. She could see their reflections in the windows. They had to stick with the story or they could all be tried for disobeying a commanding officers orders. 

Shepard nearly lost her cool when the operation commander got in the face of her men. The only thing that stopped her was the men and women behind the commander coming to attention. She did so as well, out of instinct. Her men followed, yet the operation commander continued screaming.

“Stand down.”

Then there was silence. Beautiful silence that made her ears ring. She watched with veiled glee as Admiral Hackett dressed down the commander. Then he was escorted out by Hackett's men. She still may lose her career, but watching all the men and women in the command center turn their backs on the overweight commanding officer was worth it.

“Shepard.”

Shepard and her men saluted, “Aye, sir.”

“Doctor Chakwas is waiting for your squad. Medbay, shower, and eat. Report to the gym, you are being requested, then report to me for a mission debrief.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

– –

It took her an hour to shake the freed slaves hands. They had wished to thank her personally. Men, women, even some children. Teddy bears had been given to the children. Shepard had no doubt they were confused about the stuffed creature, but unwilling to turn down such a gift. All of them would require therapy, but with work, hopefully they could find some inner peace and a new life. 

Shepard gave her mission debrief to Hackett. She gave a detailed recollection beginning from her first step on the ground. Hackett listened quietly. Only raising an eyebrow when Shepard went over the part of the last order not coming through and Shepard making the call as to what to do with the slaves. There were no questions following the unheard order, which Shepard thought odd. 

It hadn't been until nearly six month later when she heard of why she wasn't questioned about the orders she had _missed_. 

[The Alliance has implicated a high ranking official of giving unethical orders during the battle on Torfan. It is reported that Shepard, the ground-side leader, called in asking for a evac for surrendering slaves. Servicemen and women report that the operation commander ordered Shepard to “Kill all the batarians.”

Shepard and her squad reported only getting static in response. The static no doubt saved the lives of ninety three slaves.

When we caught up to Shepard and asked if she would have killed the surrendering men, women, and children, under orders, she had this to say:

_“...asking me if I would do something unethical? If we had received orders to _murder_ those slaves that surrendered and requested asylum, I would have disobeyed even if it meant my career. If they [the slaves] had been strapped with bombs or pointing weapons at us, then yes, I would have shot them.”_

_“Tell me....would you murder a child? A pregnant woman? Could you live with yourself after that?”_

_“...No, I didn't know the operation officer carried hate for batarians until it came out at his trial...”_

_“The men and women who served on Torfan did so with honor. I have no doubt that many of them would have protected those slaves with their lives. My question for you Miss Wong is, would you?”_ ]


	13. Chapter 13

_Present_

Shepard watched Wyatt's transport leave, sighing before turning toward the shadow on her left. “You're late.”

“My apologies.”

“Do I need to throw out some death threats to keep what you saw a secret?”

“No. I of all people know the need for secrecy in such things.”

“That sounds like experience, Thane.” When he didn't do more than step out of the shadows, Shepard continued. “Well then old friend, how about you see how much I've improved since you last mentored me.”

“Lead the way.”

After Akuze, Hackett had thrown out feelers for a sniper to come and teach Shepard after the Alliance teachers became too frustrated with her. Thane had sent a message, volunteering his expertise.   
–

Hackett watched from the room overlooking the gun range as Shepard and her teacher set-up. Thane had been a blessing. Instead of trying to remove everything Shepard already knew like her previous teachers had, he took what she knew and added to it. Thane had succeeded where four others had failed. 

When Hackett asked him how he had done what others said was impossible, the drell merely replied, “One should not go against instinct. Your instructors tried to make her distrust her natural instincts and instinct is what made her survive this long. I only taught around what is natural for her.”

He looked down at them, watching the two compete. Shepard wasn't as good as Thane, but her skill was good enough to pass official training. Not special forces training though. 

When the pair finished, Shepard once again congratulating Thane on his win, they moved to the sparring room. Hackett followed from the observation deck. He held a special interest in Jane Shepard since Elysium. He watched her grow through her parents holos, seeing a special spark for life burning in her eyes and he expected something amazing from her. He was not disappointed. 

As her silent god-father he did what he could to help her succeed, but he never interfered just because of her. He had been on his way to Torfan before the operation commander had given hate-filled orders. 

Hiring Thane Krios had been expensive and Hackett paid for it out of his own pocket. It was worth it though as he watched Shepard spar with the assassin. She matched the drell in hand-to-hand now. Thane had taught her to combine her biotics and hand-to-hand combat, creating an even more deadly N7 soldier. 

– – 

_2180_

“This is Garrus Vakarian, he will be your partner for the program. Vakarian this is Shepard.”

The Alliance, to further better relations with turians, teamed up with some volunteering men and women from the Hierarchy and C-Sec for training exercises. 

When the Major moved away Shepard greeted her partner, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too, ma'am. Impressive career so far.”

“Just call me Shepard, and thanks. What are you doing to the Mako?”

His mandibles fluttered against his face. Shepard wasn't sure what that meant.

“I was calibrating. I can stop, I should have asked you first since you are the team leader.”

“Calibrate away if it helps us. I should warn you about my driving...”

“I've heard. My driving is just as great. It's why they paired us. Well...that and because you make men cry.”

Shepard laughed, “So I won't have to worry about you crying for your mommy or vomiting?”

“Nope, but it will be interesting to see if you can make me.”

Thirty minutes later they climbed into the Mako. Shepard took the wheel, Garrus took the seat next to her that monitored the shields and radar. 

“All systems are go, Shepard. Why don't we have a gunner?”

“No one was brave enough to volunteer I guess.”

[Shepard, hold. C-Sec managed to send someone over that I think can handle your driving.]

“Oh, ha, ha, Suarez.”

[I'm not kidding. He has to ride with you as a community service.]

“Send the criminal over.”

Chapter 13.5

Shepard kept her mask on, but she was shocked when she saw the huge krogan lumbering over towards her. 

“Hey, Vakarian. Looks like our gunner is krogan.”

“This should be interesting.”

“Well, our governments did want to better species relations.”

Shepard greeted the krogan, taking in his scars. “I'm Shepard. Vakarian is on the scanners.”

“Wrex. I'm only here so I don't get banned from traveling to the Citadel.”

“Well, Wrex....how do you feel about guns? This is now a live fire exercise.”

Shepard couldn't help but smile when the laughter rumbled from the krogan, “I thought this was supposed to be a punishment.”

“I think we're going to get along just fine, big guy. Hop in and let me give you the run down of the weapon so we can get in queue for the training area. We are also testing how well this baby holds up.” Shepard patted the side of the Mako before moving aside to let Wrex inside.


	14. Chapter 14

“Do you think the Alliance and Hierarchy are regretting their decisions to give us free rein out here to test this vehicle?” Garrus asked, amusement lacing his voice.

“Maybe. First thing we did was go around their gun towers, we climbed up a small mountain, then we hauled ass off the other side, laughing the entire way down and complaining when the thrusters worked to soften our landing.” Shepard jerked the wheel hard to the left while Wrex took out another turret.

“Shields holding. Damage to the third axle.” Vakarian stated.

“Then we drove right into the middle of a turret nest to see how well the shields hold.” An explosion vibrated the Mako. “Then we let Wrex see how many rounds he could fire out of the machine gun before it overheated. Wrex tested the the canon, seeing how many shots he could get off in thirty seconds...”

Wrex's laughter bellowed inside the small cabin when the last turret exploded. “This is the best punishment I've ever had!”

Shepard snorted. Of course the krogan would like it. “Now all that is left Vakarian, is whether or not this thing can right itself after being tipped over. And of course how many times it flips before the thrusters kick in and keep it from rolling. They say it can be flipped.”Shepard smiled as the Mako slowly climbed the side of the plateau. She wanted some speed before she drove off the side of it. 

“That sounds like a fun challenge.”

She hadn't been very excited when the Alliance asked her to test to Mako until they told her to run it hard. The testing happened to fall into the same time frame as the dual-species training. 

It would seem this man, Chellick, had played a joke on the huge krogan currently manning her gun. _Practice training with the turians or be banned from the Citadel._

Shepard could see cameras floating all over the place. She hoped the men and women who designed and built this beautiful war machine were enjoying the test run as well. Shepard knew that internal camera's and microphones were being used as well. She hoped the higher-ups could hear over the laughter of the three occupants.

She slowed the Mako before stopping completely in the middle of the plateau.

“Shepard, why did you stop?” Wrex grumbled.

“Buckle up, Wrex. I'm going to gun it.”

Vakarian and Wrex laughed as they all made sure their seat harnesses were buckled. 

“Vakarian ready.”

“Ready, Shepard.”

Shepard smiled with uncontrolled excitement, “It's been real fun, boys.”, before putting the Mako back in gear and putting her foot down heavily on the accelerator. 

Then they were flying over the side. A back wheel clipped a rugged spike of rock in their decent causing the vehicle to begin spinning before it began flipping. The thrusters failed to kick in to help right the vehicle, instead they hit more jagged rocks making the Mako bounce and spin.

“Thruster are not reading incoming data properly.” Vakarian yelled over the noise of their fall. “Switching to manual over-ride.”

The thrusters managed to soften the landing, but they still landed upside down. 

“Any injuries?” Shepard asked as she monitored engine performance.

“No.”

“Negative, Shepard.”

Shepard couldn't help it. It had been spectacular. She began laughing between words, “That was....so freaking awesome!” She laughed harder as the thrusters tried to right the vehicle. This time both men joining in.

“Thruster are acting confused.”

“The engines are still running perfectly.” Shepard commented.

Wrex looked at the vid feed from a camera mounted outside of the Mako. “I can turn the turret to help right us. If the metal is strong enough it should help.”

“Do it.”

It took ten minutes but between their manipulation and the thrusters, they managed to get the Mako upright.

“Three axles damaged, one broken. Shields are down to twenty percent. Still drive-able. Barely.”

“Alright then gentlemen, let's go home.”

\--

When Shepard pulled the stuttering Mako into the garage she was met with several smiling faces of the men and women who built the vehicle. Some had their faces buried in datapads, some were already prepping to repair the physical damage, but most importantly, her commanding officers looked pleased.

“I'm hungry.”

Shepard laughed, “How about we see if we have any food fit for a krogan then, shall we?”

– –

They sat in mess for several hours talking and laughing before it was time to go their separate ways.

“It was nice meeting you both. Hopefully we can do this again sometime.”

“Just send me a message. Vakarian. Shepard.”

“Wrex.”, they said in unison. Then the krogan was gone, having paid his 'debt' to c-sec. 

Shepard and Vakarian traded comm codes before saying their goodbyes. Vakarian was on his way back to his desk job on the Citadel. She didn't think that sounded like fun at all. 

She went to her small, thankfully private, room in the barracks to reply to her messages. A very single Lylal was going to be on the Citadel. Shepard smiled as plans began forming in her head.


	15. Chapter 15

_Present_

“Commander, your crew is on the ship and ready to meet you.”

“Thank you, Captain. And thank you for this opportunity.”

Shepard passed the security check point handing her bag over to a waiting ensign. She was eager to meet the men and women she would be serving with. 

[Decontamination complete: XO Shepard and Captain Anderson on deck. Navigator Pressly stands relieved.]

Shepard started her introductions at the helm. She knew immediately that she would get along well with Joker. He was one of those people that walked the line between genius and asshole at the same time. The result was a smart-ass. Literally. His facial hair was his rebellion against the rules. His uniform was crisp though which is probably why Anderson let it slide. 

She shook hands and greeted men and women that were at their stations in the CIC before officially meeting Navigator Pressly. She was impressed by him. It seemed so far that Anderson had chosen a ship full of highly intelligent men and women. 

After viewing the briefing room, she took the stairs down to the crew deck meeting more crew. Shepard hugged Doctor Chakwas as soon as she saw the woman. To say she was pleased was an understatement. Shepard liked very few doctors.

Last to meet on the deck was a fellow biotic. He seemed interesting and kind but Shepard hoped he was less timid on the battlefield. 

Upon exiting the elevator to the cargo hold, Shepard caught sight of her beloved Mako. She smiled as the memories of the test run assaulted her. She had kept in touch with both men over the last few years. She turned toward the drive core making a mental note to check the Mako over before it went ground-side.

Shepard really liked Engineer Adams. He was funny, kind, and very intelligent. Shepard wasn't sure how Anderson managed to snag so many great people. They were all impressive. 

After leaving the core, Shepard made her way to the wall holding the lockers. There she met Jenkins. He was a good kid, and apparently a huge fan. The requisition officer was kind enough to snap a few holos for Jenkins to send home. 

Finally she was able to escape to her quarters. Private quarters. She was once again thankful for the victory. When she stepped through the door she nearly tripped over an armored foot.

“Commander, my apologies.”

“I'm in the right room, correct?”

The turian chuckled, “Yes, however for the test-run we are going to have to share the room.”

“And you are?” Shepard narrowed her eyes at the turian.

“Nihlus Kyrik, Special tactics and Recon.”

“Oh, well in that case. I get the bottom bunk.” She smiled while holding out her hand in greeting.

Kyrik laughed as he shook her hand. 

– –

Shepard woke with a start, covered in sweat and gasping for air.

“You okay, Shepard?” Nihlus whispered from the top bunk.

She pushed wet hair from her forehead with a shaking hand. “Yeah. Just a bad dream.”

“That happen a lot?”

“Not really. Triggers can cause them. Jenkins youth just reminded me of someone and my dreams tried to take a nice outcome and warp it into something horrible. Don't turians dream?”

“Yes and they can be just as unpleasant.”

Shepard found comfort in that. She had been following Johnson's thankfully quiet career since Akuze. He had been adopted into Abagail's family officially. Shepard had sent her congratulations, along with gifts for him and Abagail. 

– – – –   
Jenkins was dead. Shepard was glad it would Anderson who would have to notify Jenkin's family. He had been such a good kid with a lot of potential.

Nihlus was dead. Shepard buried her face in her hands only allowing herself to release a few tears for the friend she had made. They had become something like family over the last month. Now all she had left of him was a metal bracelet he had worn on his wrist. 

_What does that symbol mean, Nihlus?”_

_“It means to overcome. This was a gift from my mother when I graduated basic training.”_

There was no family left to send his things to. She had removed the bracelet from him when they brought his body on board in fear it would be tossed away like nothing. It was the only personal thing he had valued.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been pure hell getting everything she needed to prove Saren was guilty. The whole situation was a blessing and a curse. Wrex and Garrus were now members of her crew and she picked up a sweet quarian kid that Engineer Adams took to right away. Those were the good parts. 

The curse was becoming a Spectre. She knew she had no choice in it. She would have been ordered in the end, but still...

She didn't want it. Sure it was this huge honor to be the first human to be given the rank, but it also meant more time in the media's eyes. 

Shepard sighed silently as she made her way to her husband's apartment. She couldn't cover her fiery hair without dying it, so she covered it with a hoodie. Not exactly inconspicuous, but it worked. 

After making sure she wasn't followed she entered the building to take the elevator up to Wyatt's floor. Who knew when she would get to see him again after this. When she entered the apartment the smell of food hit her hard, making her stomach growl in response.

“Welcome home, Spectre dollface.”

Shepard smiled before launching herself at him. “You cooked me some food?”

“I did. I seem to recall my wife being a rather hungry creature.”

She gasped when she looked over his shoulder. “You made pizza, burgers, and stir-fry? How long have you been cooking?”

“A few hours.” 

Shepard sighed into his kiss. She had missed him. “Do you think the chef would mind if I ate the food after it had chilled a bit?”

“That depends on what the chef gets in return.”

Shepard kissed him deeply before releasing him and walking toward the bedroom, “Oh, I think the chef will like it.”

–

Their lovemaking hadn't been rushed, but there was only so much patience they could have after being apart for so long. Most of the food was still warm when she made her back towards the kitchen wearing Wyatt's shirt. 

“So good, thank you.”

Wyatt kissed her mussed hair. “Anything for you.” He sat down across from her with his own plate. “Wrex and Garrus doing okay?”

“Yeah. Garrus is happy to be out of C-Sec. Wrex is...well, Wrex.”

Garrus and Wrex didn't know about Wyatt. Shepard hated it, but it had to be that way. The less people knew, the more normal their life could be. 

“You okay about Nihlus? I know you had seen him as family.”

“No. No, I'm not okay about Nihlus. He trusted Saren.” Shepard sighed, forcing herself to eat through the lump building in her throat. “I will be okay. He left me everything of his, seems he thought of me as family too.” She let a tear fall. “I have some stuff in my bag I want to leave here. I would wear his bracelet but it needs repair. A clasp is broken. His armor stays as well. Anderson should be having it sent over. I will be taking his guns.”

She pushed her now empty plate away. “That was delicious. Thank you.” They both knew the thank you was for far more than a meal. 

“You're welcome. Now you can help me with the dishes.” Shepard laughed, gathering her dirty dishes. 

They spent the remainder of the night making love and talking until sleep overcame them. 

Come morning, Shepard would begin her journey as a Spectre and the Normandy's captain.


	17. Chapter 17

It was late into the night on the ship but Shepard couldn't sleep. Today was her six year anniversary of marriage to Wyatt. She had thought by now they would have things figured out. They hadn't even sat down to talk about having children. If these visions were right, then they may never get to have them. She sighed audibly. She couldn't let herself think like that. 

The last time they were on the Citadel, Shepard had asked Hackett for his help in sending her husband an anniversary gift. She knew he could buy the gift and have it sent without suspicion. He could even send someone to do it for him and no one would think twice. Shepard handed Hackett a datapad and a credit chit when he agreed.

The look on Wyatt's face when he opened the box would be priceless. Shepard had chosen a black medical bag. It was made with high-quality materials, it had a decontamination feature built inside the bag, and it came filled and organized. Shepard had chosen the bag to be filled with both levo and dextro medical supplies. She smiled while playing with the worn silver eighth note dangling on her dog-tags. 

Shepard's thoughts quickly turned to her squad-mates. Liara was a somewhat sheltered bookworm. It had surprised Shepard when Liara had mistaken kindness for interest. That had been uncomfortable to say the least. Liara had been relieved of all things, confessing to have seen a little more in Shepard's mind than just the beacon information. Liara had immediately promised to keep the information to herself. 

Tali had turned out to be an engineering genius so far and Engineer Adams had taken her under his wing to teach her, and to learn from her.

Wrex was still Wrex, but happier now that he had his family armor stored safely at Captain Anderson's.

After having helped Garrus with Dr. Saleon, he seemed to be much happier, relieved, and thankful. Shepard had not let him kill the salarian. That had later led to an argument between the two friends. Garrus eventually apologized, but not until he had time to think about it. Their friendship overcame the bump in the path. 

Shepard had to turn Kaidan down, twice. She felt bad for hurting his feelings and yes he had come a long way since the start of this journey, but she was married. Happily married. She just couldn't say it out loud. Instead, she told him she was married to her career and not interested in relationships. It was the same thing she told anyone who attempted to woo her.

Ashley was one hell of a soldier and Shepard loved sitting down with her in the cargo bay to gossip and clean weapons. They talked about everything. Bad dates, the worst pick-up lines, basic training, and family. Nothing was off limits between the close friends. Except Shepard's marriage. It was hard keeping it to herself. She always felt guilty for lying to her friends. 

Shepard sighed as she changed positions. Tomorrow was a busy day and she needed sleep. Shepard was taking her squad-mates and the extra marines to Pinnacle Station to 'play'. Shepard already topped every challenge and even won herself an apartment. This time Shepard was going to let her squad train with each other there. For one week they were focusing on training. Shepard wanted them to be adaptable, to be able to accept a change in squad dynamics. They had needed that when they went to Feros and she had to bring in her back up marines. Shepard didn't want them to be unprepared again. Plus, there was _real food_ being brought in once training was complete.


	18. Chapter 18

Laughter filled the room of the mess hall as many looked at the group in interest. There were thirteen people currently teasing and joking with each other. Many had come to watch the great Commander Shepard and her team train. They hadn't expected to see six more marines training under her watchful eye. 

She had stood over Ochren watching her teams fight together.

##########

_“Vakarian, lead team two. Williams, team three. Alenko, team four. Each team leader choose your squads. Vakarian start.”_

_“Wrex, Becker, and Colton.”_

_“Williams here. Liara, Winsor, and Baker.”_

_“Alenko here. Tali, Mason, and Fitzgerald.”_

_“Approved. All three teams prep for courses.” Shepard nodded to Ochren to begin simulations._

##########

Those that had come to watch Shepard in action weren't disappointed for long. Instead, they watched as her teams worked, adapted, and learned from each other. Even Admiral Ahem was impressed, though you wouldn't hear him say it aloud. Shepard let her squad leaders run the show, only giving very little input when needed and that was normally to the squad as a whole. She had chosen her team leaders well.

After all teams had gone through the a few simulations, Shepard called it a day. The following day Shepard made the announcement that there would be three runs, each simulation different, and a different team leader through each. 

After she cut communications with her teams, Shepard told Ochren to load a simulation on the hardest difficulty.

########## 

_”Are you insane, Shepard?”_

_“I need to see weaknesses and their decision making. They'll be fine.”_

##########

No one could get to the observation window fast enough. Men and women of different races watched in horror and awe as each squad leader made snap decisions under ruthless fire. No one 'died' but some were injured. All teams were successful. Exhausted and slightly stressed, yes. But successful. 

Shepard treated her people to a surprise feast. “Ladies and gentlemen. And Wrex.” Laughter all around. “I want to congratulate you on surprising Ochren, which you know is difficult. I think he may even have smiled.” Whistles and cheers filled the room. “We were here two days and you guys completed what I had expected would take a week. Adapting to different leadership, fighting as one, and helping your squad leaders learn the burden of having to make snap decisions.” 

Shepard stood up at her place at the head of the table. “So in honor of your hard work, fierce dedication, and unwavering loyalty; The Alliance has paid for your meals prepared by some of the best chefs for each species.” On-lookers watched in jealousy as a wait staff brought out trays of food. “But that isn't all! The Hierarchy, then the Council –neither wanting to be upstaged – chipped in to feed everyone in the whole station!”

One of the guards was sure the station vibrated from the cheers that followed Commander Shepard's statement.

“And just one more thing!” Shepard had to yell over the noise. “For the next three days, any of my people that volunteer, including myself, will be picking names randomly to have a run with us in the simulator. Any who wish to have your name thrown in, do so at any console.”

– –

The last week at Pinnacle Station had been some of the most fun Shepard had had in a long time. Morale on the ship was high and everyone was relaxed. It had been just what they all needed. 

Everything was done. All weapons and armor upgraded to the best on the market, all side missions wrapped up, and all personal matters attended to.

Next stop, Virmire.

– – – – 

Nausea rolled around in her stomach, her mouth filling with clear fluid as what remained of her lunch came rushing up. Tears fell from her eyes while she vomited, not because eyes normally water at a time like this, but because she had just left a friend to die.

##########

_“I'm sorry, Ash.”_

_“It's been an honor, Ma'am.”_

_“Likewise, Chief.”_

_Shepard ran to secure the bomb because when it came down to it, the mission had to be completed. No matter the cost._

##########

The bathroom floor is where Garrus found her sobbing and wailing. Mourning. 

He carried her to the bed, sitting down against the headboard with her on his lap. He let her cry herself to sleep while he tried his best to be the friend she needed.


	19. Chapter 19

Garrus jerked awake at the sound of her terminal pinging with an incoming call. He hadn't even felt tired when he sat down with Shepard. He easily maneuvered her to the bed, covering her up, before answering the call. He would wake her if it was important. They were still an hour away from the Citadel. 

Garrus pressed accept, “Uh...Shepard's terminal. Garrus speaking.” A human male's face appeared on the screen, confusing Garrus. 

“Garrus Vakarian?”

“Yes.”

“Is Jane there?”

“How did you know my last name?” It wasn't in the media thanks to Shepard's spectre status. The man smiled at him, it seemed to be a genuine smile.

“Jane speaks of you and Wrex often. You are her closest friends.”

“But who are you?” Garrus was flattered to be considered one of Shepard's closest friends. She was like a sister to him. 

A voice behind him startled him, “He is my husband, Garrus.”

“Husband?” _What?_

“Yes. I will explain it all to you later, but you must never tell anyone.”

“Done. I'll go see if the cook can fix you something to eat while you take this. It was nice to meet you, Sir.”

“And you as well.”

Garrus left the room in somewhat of a daze, but happy for her, of course. She more than anyone deserved happiness. 

– – – – 

“Hey, dollface. You look like hell.”

Shepard snorted. Leave it to Wyatt to tell it to her straight. “I lost Ashley. Had to choose which one got left behind.”

“I'm so sorry, Jane.”

A tear escaped forcing her to wipe it away. “I'll be okay. It was fine until I was cleaning out her locker and gathering her things for her family. That's when I found a recording she made. Nearly killed me, Wyatt.”

##########

_Hey Skipper,_

_If you're seeing this, then it means I bit the big one. Or you are snooping. I'd lay my money on being dead though. I wanted to thank you for keeping me on-board when the ship changed hands, and for giving me this amazing opportunity._

_Can you believe some of the things we've accomplished? And hell, we even saved a cat stuck in a tree. And you remember the day that varren pup that climbed up that broken vehicle then was too scared to come down? I have to admit, that little purple and creamy white pup was adorable. It was too bad you noticed that Wrex and I had smuggled Urz on board. Although I guess it worked out since he earns his keep around here. Most of the time. Half of the time. Okay, he doesn't but thank you anyway, for letting me keep him. If I'm dead, tell Wrex to take Urz with him after you guys kick Saren's ass._

_Send my stuff to my mom. If there are weapons and armor in my locker, then just divvy it up between the squad, but send my original set to my mom. There is something that is just for you though. If you haven't found it by now, in the bottom of my locker is a Tennyson book. That is yours. Also this crucifix charm. I never did get around to buying a bracelet for it to go on, but it works out better this way I guess._

_I want you to know that no matter what you go through in this coming war that I will always be with you. I will be there urging you on when you are ready to fall over, because that's what sisters do for one another. You are the best friend I've ever had and in case I didn't get to tell you, I love you. I don't regret one moment of serving under your command._

_Flow down, cold rivulet, to the sea,  
Thy tribute wave deliver:  
No more by thee my steps shall be,  
For ever and for ever._

_Flow, softly flow, by lawn and lea,  
A rivulet then a river:  
Nowhere by thee my steps shall be  
For ever and for ever._

_But here will sigh thine alder tree  
And here thine aspen shiver;  
And here by thee will hum the bee,  
For ever and for ever._

_A thousand suns will stream on thee,  
A thousand moons will quiver;  
But not by thee my steps shall be,  
For ever and for ever. _

_Farewell, Skipper, and may God light your path._

##########

“She quoted a poem by Tennyson. One of her favorites. It's called Farewell.” Shepard whispered as she fought to contain her emotions.

Wyatt touched the screen, making Shepard laugh lightly when he cursed as his fingers went through it on his side of the call. “I'm going to make you a chocolate cake, a big one. Then you will eat it all. I will even wash all the dishes myself. Then we can snuggle and you can tell me everything you haven't been able to tell me.”

“I'd like that. I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, Jane. I have to go now though, my shift will begin soon.”

“Okay, be safe. Love you.”

“I love you too, dollface.”

She took a shaky breath as the screen disappeared. It was time to pull herself together for the sake of her crew. Kaidan would no doubt be blaming himself, and Urz would be missing his handler.


	20. Chapter 20

Garrus and Wrex found Shepard in her quarters grumbling about the traitor Udina while she sat at a table covered in datapads. Urz was occupying her bed, laying right in the middle like he owned it.

“Of course I find this beast in here where he's protected. He must have known he shit in the wrong place.”

Shepard looked up with a raised brow, “Step in it did you, big guy?”

Wrex grumbled, “Took me twenty minutes to clean it off my boot.”

[Commander, got a message coming through. Anderson wants you to meet him at Flux, asap.]

“Understood, Joker.” She stood, her back popping as she stretched. “Well, boys. Let's go see what the Captain wants.”

– –

_This is insane. Anderson could rot in prison for going against Udina. I haven't got to see Wyatt in person in over a two months, and this may damn well be a suicide mission. Hell, it is a suicide mission._

Her thoughts rolled around in her head while they waited impatiently for the lock-down to lift. As soon as the board was green, they were gone.

“Time to hunt that bastard down.” Shepard whispered as they came upon the relay to get out of Citadel space.

“Saren has a few hours lead on us. We should reach the relay in twelve hours, Commander.”

“Aye, Joker. Make sure you rest before then. Could be a fire fight and I need my pilot alert.”

“You'll get no argument from me this time, Commander.”

Shepard grabbed the hand-held before activating the intercom system. “I need Vakarian and Wrex ready to go in eleven hours time. Make sure the Mako is prepped just in case. Alenko, I want you to gather a team of six and be prepared to back me up if need be.”

She didn't need to hear the affirmatives to know they had been given. Her team wouldn't let her down.

“Commander, “ Joker whispered, looking up at Shepard. “...you may want to calm a few crewmen. Navigator Pressly of all people is excited we just stole the most advanced ship in the galaxy, others...not so much.”

“I'll take care of it.”

– – 

An hour later Shepard collapsed onto her bed, her head meeting varren paws. She forgot he was here. After Ash died, Urz tried to bunk down with Wrex, but the old krogan snored too loud. 

Shepard began laughing when Urz licked the side of her face in greeting. He was just like a big puppy. He just needed a jingling collar. 

“Shepard, we brought you food.” Garrus stated coming through the unlocked door.

“We didn't realize you'd become varren food.”

Shepard got up smiling while wiping her face with her uniform sleeve. Varren drool, yuck. “Sit down guys, we need to have a chat.”

“Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that.”

Wrex grumbled, “I don't either. You aren't leaving us behind on this mission are you?”

“Hell no. This is personal business. I need you both to promise me you won't tell a soul.”

“Promise on the accuracy of my calibrations.”

“My promise as well.”

Shepard sat at the round table lifting the lid from her meal. “I met a man after the Blitz. Literally right after. A doctor that had been ordered to care for my group. I married him after Akuze in seventy-seven. We've managed to keep it quiet all this time.”

“That explain why you have come back to the ship smelling like the same scent several times.” Garrus nodded his agreement with Wrex while Shepard tried to control her blush.

“Yes.” She cleared her throat. “If something happens to me, I need you two to make sure that he gets my things as quietly as possible. His name is Wyatt Lancaster. You may need to go through Hackett to make sure it gets done. Or my parents. Hannah and Walter Shepard.”

Wrex crossed his arms as the seat under him creaked with his movement. “Plan on going somewhere, Shepard?”

“Hell no, but you know as well as I do that the best plan changes as soon as our feet hit the ground. A lucky shot from a bad guy could mean the end for me.”

Both men nodded solemnly. “We'll do as you ask. Just do the same for us.”

“Done. Just don't go getting yourselves killed okay?”

“We'll do our best.”


	21. Chapter 21

Shepard groaned as she awakened, the lights hurting her eyes. The last thing she remembered was stumbling down a broken and dead Sovereign before collapsing in Anderson and a medics arms. 

“Everyone clear out and turn the lights down.”

No one questioned Doctor Chakwas orders. No one except a stubborn krogan.

“I'm not leaving.”

“Neither am I until we are sure.”

It hurt to smile, but Shepard did as the lights softened. 

“Fine. But stay out of the way.”

She heard shuffling as she began opening her eyes, letting them adjust to the darker room. Then she heard a creak, snap, and crash. Laughter spilled from her throat at Wrex's cursing. This isn't the first time this happened. Shepard had bought a chair built for a krogan so he could sit at the table in the mess hall. He often dragged the chair to her quarters.

“Not one word, Vakarian.”

When Shepard focused her eyes on Wrex, he was on the floor with his arms folded across his chest while he pouted surrounded by the remains of the weak chair. The laughter hurt, but she couldn't hold it back. It was a good thing it was just close friends. Garrus was shaking with quiet laughter from the seat next to Wrex. That was until that chair creaked and broke under him, landing him right next to Wrex. 

Doctor Chakwas was unable to contain her professionalism at this point. She snapped holos as the men glared from the floor while Shepard snorted, trying to suck in air from the hard laughter leaving her body. 

The doctors mask slipped on quickly when the door swooshed open. “Ah, good. My assistant.”

The man raised a brow at the sight of two large men sitting in the wreckage of what must have been chairs as the door closed behind him. He scanned the room before making his way to the woman smiling from the bed. Then his mouth was on hers as Garrus and Wrex stared in surprise before realizing who the man must be.

Doctor Chakwas looked down at the men, “I take it you two know about that?” She didn't have to look or point for them to understand her meaning. After giving their positive confirmations, Doctor Chakwas knelt down in front of them, “Good. If either of you ever speak of it, I will show you a few invasive procedures I learned on a cadaver. I haven't got to test them on a living person yet.”

“Threat duly noted, Doctor.” Wrex said in what Garrus thought was nervousness. He agreed quickly as well when the doctor fixed her steely gaze on him.

– –

“There's two people I want you to meet.” Shepard said as she waved Garrus and Wrex over.

Wyatt shook the hands of the turian and krogan when they were offered. It was nice to finally be able to meet his wife's closest friends. Jane didn't make friends easily. Most people were jealous of either her looks or service record. Women tended to treat her poorly. Men were constantly trying to bed her. Well, okay. If Wyatt was honest, men and women were always trying to woo her, but more human men than any others.

This is why it came as no surprise that the majority of Jane's friends were non-human. There were these two, a drell, and the turian female from Elysium. Wyatt was sure she had made others, but they'd had little time together to catch up during the insanity of Jane becoming the first human spectre.

“It's an honor to meet you both finally. Jane speaks of you often.”

– 

The men talked for several hours trading stories on Shepard as she sat back smiling. She wished Ashley were here though. The chief would have wasted no time in telling embarrassing stories, like the one when they came across the first Thorian Creepers.

#####

_“Shit fuck! What the hell is that?”_

_“They look like husks but without the reaper technology, Commander.” Liara stated in a calm, controlled tone._

_“The fuck they do! They look like zombies. Fucking zombies, Liara!”_

_“Perhaps when we are back on board you can tell me what a zombie is.”_

_Ashley rose a brow at the commander, “Are you scared, Skipper?”_

_The last creeper fell to the commanders feet, dark green goo covering her boots. “It's going to take forever to get this crap off my armor. And if you tell anyone that I squealed like a scared little child, I will kick both of your asses and steal your chocolate stashes!”_

_Ashley and Liara looked at the commander in amusement, Ashley answering. “Threat noted, Skipper.”_

#####


	22. Chapter 22

“What are your crew doing?”

Jane accepted the coffee cup filled with hot, delicious coffee. “They are going to help with search and rescue. Wrex is going to go home to Tuchanka soon and he will take this growing bundle of adorable.”

“Urz is not adorable, doll-face. He is a stinking, slobbering mess that tries to take my side of the bed.”

Jane laughed when Urz huffed a breath out in Wyatt's direction. “He's just kidding, Urz. He loves you!” She smiled when Urz licked her hand. 

“How the hell did you get him here without him being seen?”

“I put a collar around his neck that has a cloak built into it. Courtesy of Garrus and Tali. Then I walked him here during the night cycle.”

“Clever.” Jane hummed in agreement as she leaned into Wyatt's side. “I wanted to say thank you for the medical bag. It is amazing. I will complete my training in turian field medicine in about fourteen months. Then I will do six months to a year of heavy workloads in one of the turian emergency centers.”

“You're welcome, cowboy. I'm glad you liked it, just wish I could have been here when you got it.”

“It was pretty dramatic. I may have made rather high-pitched noises every time I discovered something awesome.”

Jane laughed as she looked up at Wyatt. “You are almost there you know.” Her gaze turning serious. “Not very many humans are as hardworking and smart as you are. You will be one of the few human doctors to practice in both human and turian medical fields.”

“It helps that I have an amazingly supportive wife.” Wyatt whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers. “A wife that doesn't complain about being the sole financial contributor, paying the bills, and paying for my training all so I could go back to school.”

“That reminds me. Your training is paid in full thanks to my awesome planet scanning skills. I will leave a credit chit on the dresser, transfer the money into your account like usual. It is a large amount this time.”

Wyatt leaned back, surprise in his eyes. “We have no debts?”

“None.” Jane said smiling. “I hope Joker records my crew and squads reactions when they check their messages this morning.” Jane closed her eyes as she laid her head against Wyatt's shoulder. “I gave everyone a bonus.”

“You are a fantastic woman.”

She smiled as she gave him a soft, loving kiss. “Helps that I have an equally amazing husband.”

– 

_From the desk of: Commander J. Shepard  
To: [Normandy Crew List], [Normandy Squad List]_

_As a thanks of your loyalty to me and for a job well done, I would like to give you a bonus. After setting a large amount of the credits aside, earned during our mission, for future use. I contemplated several ways to show my appreciation of your hard work and dedication to me and to the Normandy with the credits remaining. After several hours of internal debate, I decided that your bonus would be in the form of credits._

_Check your Alliance accounts._

_Non-Alliance members- I have transferred the credits into the accounts you gave me on the forms you filled out at the beginning of your service on the Normandy._

_Thank you so much everyone. And congratulations on a job well done._

_-S_

– –. 

Several days later Shepard saw Wrex and Urz off. It was a little bittersweet. She was proud of Wrex. It would be hard to unite the clans of Tuchanka, but if anyone could do it, it would be Wrex. Shepard hoped Urz fit in well. Wrex assured her that the pup would. 

Garrus was returning to C-Sec while he submitted his application to Spectre training, along with Shepard's referral. His fighting skills had improved dramatically during his time on the Normandy. Given a little more time and training, he would be her equal. 

The thing with people who were highly intelligent in their fields, 'simple' was often the most difficult to understand. Garrus just needed to be taught differently, to have things explained in a way that _he_ could understand. Garrus was a genius with numbers, but outside of that he struggled. Once Shepard found the technique that best complimented Garrus and the way he learned, he was unstoppable. 

Liara would be staying on the Normandy for the time being while she deciphered the prothean data. Shepard spent a lot of time helping Liara with the language making the understanding of the data much easier for her.

Tali would return to the Flotilla with her geth data. Engineer Adams seemed a bit saddened by the news that the quarian would be leaving, but he was determined to make her last few days fun. 

Kaidan seemed to have accepted Shepard's rejection fairly well for which she was glad. He was a great guy and he would make some woman happy some day. Shepard had spent a lot of time helping him train to improve his battlefield stamina. He had come along a great deal in that aspect. As long as he kept working on being less timid in the leadership position, he would have a great career.

Shepard's thoughts quickly turned to Ashley and Nihlus. She wouldn't let herself linger, both soldiers should be allowed to rest in peace. She just hoped they could now that the job was done. 

In one months time, the Normandy would ship out to clear out pockets of geth. For now she got to enjoy time with Wyatt.


	23. Chapter 23

The month flew by quickly. Shepard prepared for the upcoming mission while Wyatt was training. In the evenings, they cooked dinner together, both trying to soak up as much of each other as possible before their time was up. 

– 

“Wyatt, you awake?” It was the middle of the night cycle and Jane couldn't sleep. She had too much on her mind. When Wyatt didn't stir, she kissed his unshaved chin and tried again. 

“What's wrong, Jane?”

Jane sighed as she pressed herself closer to her husband's side. “I was just thinking that we never discussed having children. We never even asked each other if we wanted them.”

Her wonderfully patient and accepting husband opened his eyes to have a long overdue conversation with her. In the middle of the night, before his early morning class. “Do you want kids, Jane?”

She pushed up to rest on her forearm so she could look at him, “I do. Not right now, but at some point I want one or two.” She bit her lip nervously before asking, “Do you?”

“I do actually.” Jane released a relieved sigh as Wyatt brushed hair from her eyes. “And I hope that when we have a child, that he or she will have your passion for life, my good looks of course, and your freckles.”

“You married me for my freckles didn't you?”

“I married you for your laugh, remember? Your freckles were just a bonus.”

Jane snorted with laughter before she curled herself back against her husband, sleepily stating, “I hope they have your humor, your love of music, and your intelligence.”

Wyatt lay awake watching her sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair as he whispered into the dark room, “You are my melody. Everything else....that's just background music.”

But what happens when the melody disappears? The harmonies and background become empty.

– – – – 

_This just in. The Normandy has been attacked by an unknown ship. Twenty one people are missing, including the ships captain: First human spectre, Commander Jane Shepard..._


	24. Chapter 24

The first month after Jane's death had been easy. The lack of comm calls and messages, explainable. Jane was military and sometimes they couldn't call home. 

Wyatt refused to go to the funeral services stating that without her body there was no proof she was dead. He also didn't want to be outed, then hounded by reporters. Instead Hackett brought the Alliance flag to him. The flag currently sat in the bottom drawer of the dresser, wrapped in a white towel. A drawer he never used and never had to open for any reason.

The council and media began declaring Shepard's statements about the reapers false. Stating that she had been heavily influenced by a charismatic Saren. Wyatt did his best to ignore the news and the gossip on the disgraced Commander Shepard. He could forgive their ignorance. They knew nothing of her character after all. 

No one knew they were married. He couldn't take time off from school. Wyatt may wear a wedding band but no one had met his wife, the wife that was always away on business. Only his lab partner seemed to notice a change in his demeanor. 

“Lancaster? Everything okay?”

“No, it's not. I wish I could speak about it, but I can't. But thank you for asking.” The turian male squeezed his shoulder, a human gesture of offering comfort. 

Getting out of bed everyday over the first year had been more than difficult. The only thing that helped him was knowing Jane wouldn't want him to throw away his dreams. So he got out of bed, showered, and left for class. He buried himself into his school work, often inviting his lab partner over to study and work on faux cases.

“Listen, Wyatt. Normally I would just mind my own business, but why didn't you tell someone you are in mourning?”

“What do you mean?” Panic seized his chest as he realized he never put away the holo albums.

Pinmel sighed, pointing to the holo of him, Jane, and Urz taken the last time she had been home. “You don't have to worry about me telling anyone. My mate is special forces, I know the importance of secrecy. What I want to know, is how in the name of the spirits did a woman like that ever marry you. Have you seen yourself lately?” Pinmel joked as he pointed to the beard Wyatt had been growing.

Wyatt smiled lightly, the first smile in a year. “She always liked the roughness of it. She said it made her feel more like a woman and less like a highly trained marine. So sometimes I just wouldn't shave.”

“That I can relate to, well not the shaving part. Every time my mate comes home she rearranges the furniture. She says it it helps make her feel female, like she is tweaking the nest.” Pinmel laughed, “I can't tell you how many times I've got up in the middle of the night to get a drink or relieve myself and walked right into a wall.”

Wyatt laughed at the mental image, before he sobered. “Thanks, Pinmel.”

“Your welcome. And just so you know, my mate was on the front lines when the thing went down. We believe _her_.” Pinmel smiled, “And we aren't the only ones.”

Believe, not believed. There were still people out there that believe his wife, people still fighting. That helped.

_Year Two_

Wyatt began to feel more helpless as time went on without Jane. He would spend every night looking at his silver wedding band, wishing Jane had been able to wear its match. 

Every day Pinmel helped Wyatt find focus in medicine. The turian had become a really good friend to Wyatt. He could never thank Pinmel enough for his support. 

He wouldn't let Jane's gift go to waste. He would be one of the best turian and human doctors on the Citadel. And when she finally came home, because he could only believe she would, then he could tell her he accomplished the goal she made possible. 

His wife was out there somewhere. Maybe it was denial. Maybe it was hope. But in Wyatt's soul, it felt like fact. She would come home. Alive or dead, he didn't know. That's the part that terrified him most. The part that kept him awake, that refused to let him move forward, and that refused to allow him to let go. 

Wyatt would get through today and tomorrow....who knew what tomorrow would bring.


	25. Chapter 25

The last few days had been pure confusion. She had died, she remembered that clearly.

#####

_After ordering Kaidan to get people on board the pods, Shepard made her way to her pilot. She should have known he had an unhealthy attachment to this ship._

_…“Ah, watch the arm!”..._

_...She pushed Joker into the pod as gently as she could before the explosion behind her sucked her out, leaving only enough time to launch Joker's pod from the secondary holographic keypad..._

_I love you Wyatt. I love you so much. I'm so sorry._

_The only words she had time to think before her world went black._

#####

But now she was alive. If it hadn't been for Joker and Chakwas being there, Shepard didn't think she could handle such a change. And to her it was a huge change. 

Joker's unhealthy attachment seemed more like loyalty now. He took his jobs seriously, not wanting to abandon his post when there was a chance he could reverse the problem. His loyalty to her was surprising. But not Doctor Chakwas' loyalty.

#####

_”Why are you really here, Doctor Chakwas. This is Cerberus.”_

_“I was there during most of your career, ordered to follow you around basically once your superiors realized that you actually listened to me. Admiral Hackett made sure I was stationed near you whenever possible. After taking care of you for so many years, how could I let them bring in a stranger to doctor you?” She smiled softly, “Besides. Someone has to make sure Jeff takes his medication.”_

_[I heard that.]_

#####

Yesterday she was on the Normandy SR-1. The halls annoyingly dark, the ship pretty small, and the beds uncomfortable. Then her ship was being attacked.

Today she was on the Normandy SR2, which was big and beautiful, but overly bright. Like Cerberus didn't like shadows. It was hard on her eyes. Everything sparkled too much giving her a headache which is why she was here in the medbay getting looked over. 

She was still trying to grasp that two years had passed by. 

_Wyatt._

She couldn't send her husband a message because there was no doubt her mail was being monitored. Comm calls were out because of the AI currently residing on the ship. She had never felt so closed in before. 

“You are fine, Commander. I will have the lights turned down ten percent and we will find a level that is good for you.”

“Thanks.”

Shepard returned to her quarters to shower and prepare for Omega. She really needed to go to the Citadel, but they were already near Omega so they might as well pick up her three recruits there before she went to speak with _Councilor_ Anderson. 

After she stripped down and stood in front of the mirror to inspect her body, she found most of her old scars gone. The green tinted maw scar on her arm remained. The scar on her lip from the Blitz and her brow from Torfan were gone. Those were her favorites too. 

She accepted her 'new' body, which looked pretty much the same, until she came to her breast bone. Tears filled her eyes as she recognized the new scar there that seemed to reflect the light. 

She lightly ran a finger over the smooth scar, tracing the edges. Shepard buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Even reawakened she carried her husband with her. This was one new scar she was thankful for. 

She could do this. With Wyatt, she was strong enough.


	26. Chapter 26

Wyatt began hearing whispers of Commander Shepard being spotted on Omega. He smiled to himself as walked to work that morning. 

He wouldn't be completely relieved until she showed up, but to say he felt less crazy for refusing to believe she was dead. Well, that was an understatement. There for a while he was questioning his own mental health. He hoped the rumors were true.

By the way Pinmel had looked at him that day in the lounge, he'd heard the rumors too. Pinmel looked part disbelieving and part hopeful. Wyatt smiled, feeling excitement and hope course through his veins. He really, _really_ hoped the rumors were true. 

– – – – 

Having Garrus on board again felt right. That he fell right in beside her said more about the man than anything prior. When they finally had a few minutes to talk as the Normandy made its way to the Citadel, Garrus filled her in on what he could.

“I'm not sure about Tali.”

“Tali is still on the Flotilla. Doing missions for her ship. She was on Freedom's Progress.”

Garrus nodded. “Liara is an information broker on Illium. Wrex hasn't left Tuchanka as far as I know. I message him here and there.” He didn't need to say Wyatt's name for her to know Garrus messaged him as well. She was grateful someone had. “I haven't heard from Kaidan in months. He could likely be on assignment.”

Shepard sat back against the wall as Garrus returned to calibrating. It felt like their friendship just picked up where it left off. Like there was no time missing. Friends like Garrus were rare. 

“Thanks for being here, Garrus.”

“Someone has to volunteer to ride with you when you drive.”, he joked.

Shepard smiled, feeling some peace settle inside of her. 

– – – – 

The meeting with the council was frustrating to say the least. Having Mordin with her helped her claims about the Collectors however. Mordin was currently explaining to them all the evidence he had found in the short time he had been on the Normandy. 

Once Mordin was complete, all evidence both of them possessing handed over, the council gave her the spectre status back and wished her luck. She would need it.

“Shepard. Go tend to your errands. If I know you, you have supplies to order. You and I can talk tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Anderson.”

Then it was just her and Garrus. 

“Shepard, I really should stop by the clinic and make sure my face is healing okay. Doctor Chakwas is great but she wanted a second opinion.”

“Alright. I can meet you back down by Bailey if you want.”

Garrus cringed, “I was hoping you would come with me. I really don't like doctors.”

Shepard laughed lightly, “Of course. Lead the way.”

Shepard followed him quietly as she got lost in thought until she heard the turian nurse call her Garrus' mate.

“No, ma'am. This is my commanding officer. She will need to know what her ships medical officer will need.”

“Of course, follow me please.”

Shepard flopped down into the chair after the young turian woman showed them into the room. She smirked when Garrus gave her an unamused look. He didn't want to sit on the examination table.

“Dr. Lancaster will be here in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.” Garrus pointedly ignored Shepard's shocked look. After a minute of her not moving with her mouth hanging open, Garrus spoke. “Shepard, really? You had to know I was up to something.”

“No, Garrus, I didn't. I was busy thinking about everything I need to get done. I was just following your lead.” She was about to speak again when the door opened. Her chair was situated behind the door and Wyatt failed to see her as he walked in with his brown eyes buried in Garrus' medical file.

Shepard couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. Remembering to breathe was difficult enough without adding words. She could only stare at his trimmed beard and longer hair, her fingers aching to feel it.

“Garrus. It's been a while since I've seen you last. Spirits man, what happened to your face?”

Amused, Garrus raised a brow plate at Wyatt's use of _spirits_.“Well, there was a gunship. Then a hero, seems her quick thinking saved my life.”

“I'll say. Doctor Chakwas...wait. Who saved your life, Garrus?” 

Garrus smiled as much as his aching mandible would allow him to. He pointedly looked over Wyatt's shoulder to a silently weeping Shepard. That was enough for Wyatt to turn, dropping the datapad as soon as he caught sight of her. Garrus closed the curtain as soon as Wyatt had taken hurried steps to Shepard. It wasn't much privacy, but it was what he could give them without leaving the room and gaining suspicion.


	27. Chapter 27

Wyatt was pressed against cold and hard armor, but he could smell her. She smelled the same. _She smelled the same._ He squeezed her tight to him as he buried his face into her exposed neck, not caring if the hard angles of her armor leave bruises. His wife is alive. 

“Wyatt, I..”

“No. No explanations. I don't need any. We can talk about it later if you want. For now...for now, just let me take you in.” He could feel her tears sliding down his neck, his own joining hers. Then he was kissing her. It was wet, sloppy, and filled with too many emotions for him to examine at this moment. So, he went with the most important. “I love you so much, Jane. I'm so glad you are here. I've waited so long for this.”

“You haven't moved on?”

Wyatt pressed his forehead to hers, “No, how could I? I always felt you would come home to me.” He brushed some hair out her face whispering, “I will be off work in about an hour. Then I will go to the grocery store and buy everything they have so I can feed you.”

His heart leapt at her laughter. His world was right again.

“I'll be there, cowboy.”

“Good. Now let's take care of Garrus.” He kissed her one more time before standing. 

He felt re-energized, whole. And perhaps a little dizzy.

–

Later, a smile remained on her face as she settled things on the ship. Garrus was walking next to her after she had made sure that Gardner had received his goods. 

“EDI, while The Illusive Man has made Miranda the executive officer, I would like it known that Garrus is _my_ second in command.”

“Of course, Commander. The Illusive Man thought you would like to make changes.”

Garrus sighed internally as soon as heard the heels clanking on the walkway to the helm after EDI's ship-wide announcement. 

“Commander, a word?”

“Sorry, Miranda. I am on leave. I have errands to run and higher-ups to report to.”

“You can't do this.”

Garrus stood straighter as soon as Shepard stiffened. 

Shepard walked into Miranda's personal space, eyes blazing. “Do not tell me what I can and can't do on my ship, Lawson.”

“But I am...”

“Do. Not. Interrupt.” Miranda swallowed visibly, nodding for the commander to continue. “Gunnery Officer Vakarian will be the ships XO in my absence. I feel my crew are more likely to approach him than they are you. I like my ship to run smoothly, with respect. Not fear. Should I have Garrus with me in the field or on leave, then you will have the deck.”

“Of course, Commander. You will need to let EDI know where you are going.”

Garrus was prepared to hide a body should Shepard need it. The whole raised eyebrow was confusing on Shepard. It could mean many things. That she found something amusing, that she was confused, that she was going to rip someone apart...

“EDI, am I required to report to you on my comings and goings?”

“No, Commander. The Illusive Man was quite direct about not making you feel imprisoned in any way. The crews shore leave times are quite enough.”

“Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, Miss Lawson, there is this turian brothel I am eager to visit. Gotta break this new body in you know.”

Garrus didn't know humans could change color.  
–

“Oh wow, Shepard. That was a good one.”

“Thanks, Joker. I'm off the ship for the night. Garrus is in charge. He can get a hold of me if there is an emergency.”

“Aye, aye.”

“Vakarian, the deck is yours. And so is the pleasure of announcing shore leave. We ship out ten hundred hours tomorrow.”

“Yes, Commander.”

She stood in the decontamination chamber as the announcement poured over the speakers.

_Commanding officer ashore. XO Vakarian has the deck._

[Vakarian here. Your captain has given me the honor of announcing shore leave. We ship out at ten hundred hours tomorrow morning. If you aren't here, you will be left behind. Try not to get arrested. Vakarian, out.]

A smile graced her features as decontamination completed.

\-- -- -- 

It was easier this time slipping into the building unnoticed. Turian fringe covers had become popular in her absence. Covering her hair had been easy. She just blended in with the crowd. 

She was a little nervous when she went to put in the code to the apartment, thinking perhaps he had changed it in the last two years. With relief and some surprise, she entered the now open door.

As soon as the door closed behind her, she called out his name. The aroma smelled wonderful making her mouth water. She tried again as she followed the enticing smells.

“Wyatt?”

When she rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. Wyatt was sitting on the floor sobbing, with flour steaks through his longer brown hair. 

“Oh, honey.” She quickly kneeled before him, wiping his tears. “Please don't cry. Please.”

No amount of begging stopped the tears from building in her eyes, so she did the only thing that a person could do in this situation. She sat on Wyatt's lap and sobbed with him.

#####

_“So Ginger, this is our sixth date.”_

_“Oh, geez. My dad calls me Ginger. And yes it is.”_

_“Not Ginger then. How about Red?”_

_Jane laughed heartily. “My old drill sergeant called me that.”_

_Wyatt smiled at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I know. You remind me of the porcelain dolls my mother used to collect. One had the prettiest freckles and long curly hair.”_

_She rolled her eyes, “So what, are you going to call me dolly?”_

_“Even better! How is your coffee, my doll-face?”_

_“Oh, man. Shoot me now.” All the while laughing._

#####

“Please tell me you're real, doll-face.” He labored between sobs. “I can't take it if it's just another dream.”

Jane wiped more tears away with the towel hanging off the stove handle. “I'm real. Feel me, Wyatt, I'm real. I promise you I'm real.” Her voice near desperate.

That only served to make him cry harder. 

Jane didn't know how long they sat on the floor. Nothing was cooking, everything looking to be done. There were no distractions from each other.

They just sat and cried two years worth of tears. 

Finally she could let her heart mourn what she had missed and what she had lost while she was asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

One pan of pasta, two loaves of garlic bread, and a chocolate cake later, the couple lay on the couch face to face. Neither caring about the garlic breath between them. 

“I have to fly out tomorrow and pick up a few more recruits. I will come back as often as I can.” Wyatt ran his fingers over her brow and lip where the old scars used to be. His fingers traced down her neck and collar bone to the new scar peeking out of her tank top. A scar the shape of a music note. “We have to make sure to cover our tracks, Wyatt. I don't want Cerberus finding out about you. They could use you against me.”

“Then we will be careful.” He lightly tapped the healed wound, “This scar will have to do until I find a replacement charm for you. Maybe one that doesn't melt so easily.”

Jane kissed him softly, “I would love that.”

He kissed her again, quickly making it deeper, the kiss soon becoming needy and desperate. Wyatt picked her up and carried her to their room intent on finding each new scar.

#####

_”So, we made it to date seven. You know what date this is right?”_

_“The sex date?”_

_Wyatt burst into laughter, “No, but I'm not opposed.”_

_Jane smiled in amusement. They hadn't had sex yet, neither feeling the need to rush whatever they had. “Okay then, what date is this?”_

_“This is the date where you tell me the story behind your scars. Like this one here on your finger.” Wyatt pointed to her right index finger._

_Jane groaned in embarrassment. “You couldn't ask about another?”_

_“I really want to know where you got that one.”_

_She huffed, “Fine. There was this hole in the ground. It was a pretty deep hole and I have no clue what it had been dug for. Not so deep I couldn't reach the bottom of the hole if I laid down and put my arm in it.” She sipped her coffee. “I was off duty visiting family when I was walking by this hole and I heard meowing. The sucker that I am for baby animals had me over in the hole immediately.”_

_Jane smiled as she spoke. “I don't know how long those three little kittens had been stuck in that hole, but they were so hungry one of them tried to eat my finger. I jerked my finger, stupidly, slicing it open on the kittens sharp teeth. I just put some medicine and a bandage on it and let it heal the old-fashioned way.”_

_“What about the kittens?”_

_Laughter filled the air around them. “My finger was fine by the way, Doctor. The kittens are now named Alpha, Beta, and Charlie. They live back home with some family.”_

_“Awe, you even rescue kittens!”_

_“Yeah, laugh it up.” The smile on her face took the sharpness out of the words._

#####

Wyatt watched her sleep in the tangle of bed sheets. She was a pretty unattractive sleeper. For one she hogged the bed. Two, she took most of the blankets _and_ pillows. 

He brushed a lock of hair out of her face when it threatened to enter her open mouth with her inhale, the soft snore the only sound filling the room. Somehow, even after all that – including the drool, she was still the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

Wyatt got up from the bed knowing Jane would continue to sleep. This was the only place she would let herself relax completely. He entered the closet to pack her a bag. She had said all of her belongings had gone down with the ship, likely burning up in re-entry. 

Wyatt always kept clothing in her size around. The undergarments were still in their original packaging. She went through bras and panties so quickly that it almost had a permanent place on the shopping list. Wyatt piled in a few packs of sports bras and boy shorts in her old gym bag. The bag itself was just an Alliance bag from earlier in her career. 

After searching various drawers, he found a few packages of her favorite brand of socks. He tossed in more civilian clothing and a pair of sneakers. She would be all set for a few months. 

Wyatt stood back and admired his handy work. To anyone else it would look like she stopped by storage to pick up stuff she already had stocked. The old packaging would help her pull that off as well. Or people would just think that she stopped at her parents place to pick up some stuff. 

Giving the bag one last look, he turned off the light and climbed back into bed next to his wife. He laughed quietly when she kicked at his cold feet, her face crinkling in displeasure. 

He missed this.


	29. Chapter 29

There was a moment of panic when he woke up and she wasn't next to him. 

“Jane?”

_Please don't let it all be a dream._

He jumped up quickly and threw pants on, only slowing down when he heard humming coming from the kitchen. And bacon, how did he miss the scent of bacon?

Wyatt followed the smell of breakfast finding his disheveled wife wearing his boxers and t-shirt, humming along to some oldies. The tightness in his chest quickly changed to warmth. _It's real, she's real._

“Jane.”

“Hey, cowboy. You're looking sensuous.”

He laughed, how could he not? “I'll get you some coffee.”

“Best husband ever.”

“Jane, I think I need some counseling.” Wyatt did his best not to hide his shame-filled face from her as he stirred her coffee. Their marriage was so successful because they were honest and open with each other. He wouldn't start hiding himself now. “I panicked when I woke up and you weren't in bed with me. This whole time you've been gone was...so hard. I refused to accept it. I should have gone to seek help then, but I couldn't. Now though, I think it best that someone help me get through all this.”

Jane removed the last slice of bacon from the pan before setting the pan aside. Wyatt wrapped his arms around her as she stepped into his space. “There is no shame in needing help, Wyatt. None at all. I couldn't have healed after Akuze without it. I can contact Hackett and see if he can find someone trustworthy to help you.”

“Thank you, doll-face.” 

“I would do anything for you, Wyatt. You need only tell me.”

“I know.” Wyatt relaxed as her hands ran up and down his back. “You really are amazing.”

“I'll tell you why it is so easy with you.” His brown eyes met her green. “I _never_ have to worry about you judging me. You are patient, kind, and loving. I can be myself, completely, with you. I can save a kitten one second and put a bullet in the head of a merc the next and you don't even blink. You just accept me, all of me. The good and the ugly.”

“What is the point of loving you, Jane, if I can't love all of you? I leave the tooth paste cap open, I have a pile of clothes surrounding the open hamper, and I can talk non-stop about medical. But you just accept it in stride, knowing it is part of me.”

Jane laughed, the melody of it resonating inside of him. “That is because when you brush your teeth, you are normally thinking about a medical case that is challenging you. When you change your clothes after you come home, you are usually thinking about your patients or your school work, making sure you did it to the best of your ability. Your non-stop talking helps you problem solve and I love seeing your face when you solve the puzzle.”

“Well...That merc was probably going to eat the kitten.” 

They both laughed loudly with their arms still wrapped around each other. 

– 

Breakfast was eaten, dishes were washed and dried, and the coffee drank. It was time for Jane to go.

“Thanks for packing me a bag. Cerberus actually puts logos on the underwear too. Waste of money if you ask me.”

“You're welcome. And that is pretty stupid. Conceited too.”

He kissed her, trying to pour as much of his love into the kiss as he could. Then she was gone. Again.

Twenty minutes later Hackett sent him a list of recommendations. The first one being Hackett's personal favorite. 

It was long past time to get his life back on track and with Jane alive, he had the motivation.

– – – – 

_Decontamination complete. Commanding officer is aboard, XO Vakarian stands relieved._

Garrus was waiting for her as she stepped back on board. “Dig around for old clothes?”

She snorted, “Yeah. Everything go okay?”

“No one arrested, no fights, and only two calls for a drunk pick-up. Went as to be expected.”

“Good.” 

Garrus followed her to the captain's cabin to help prep for the upcoming missions.


	30. Chapter 30

“Shepard, you really should have taken someone with you when you opened that tank.”

“It would have looked like a weakness.”

Doctor Chakwas sighed, “Yes I know. Being around Wrex taught me the basics at least.” After confirming nothing was broken she helped pull the commanders shirt back down. “I know most of your uniforms have the Cerberus logo on it, but these medical ones do not. I can give you a set if you'd like.”

“I would love one. It's like they used the best super glue on the market to get that patch on there.”

[Commander, I can requisition some solvent to help remove the glue.]

Shepard raised her brows in surprise. “Yes, thank you, EDI.”

“And I can acquire you a few items to wear, Shep.”

Doctor Chakwas hid her surprise, but Shepard only smirked. She had known Kasumi was there the whole time.

“How about you help me find some stores and I _pay_ for the items.”

Kasumi pouted jokingly, “Where's the fun in that?” She skipped out of the medbay humming a tune Shepard couldn't place.

“Doctor, I am going to need you to do a physical on Grunt. I will be here if he tries to cause problems, but I want to make sure he is healthy. I am taking him and Garrus to retrieve Jack. There isn't supposed to be any fighting, but you know me.”

“Yes, there is always explosions somewhere nearby.”  
– –

“I will not be looked at by a doctor.”

Shepard was close to strangling the newborn krogan. “Grunt, you will let Doctor Chakwas examine you to make sure you are healthy or you won't be going on the upcoming mission.” She quickly dismissed the thought of how cute it was when he pouted.

“Fine. I'll do it.”

One small victory and an hour later, Shepard led the krogan to the armory to help him choose weapons and armor upgrades. She really hoped he knew how to shoot a shotgun.  
– – 

Grunt was good on the field. Not great, but she could work with good. The laugh he loosed every time he shot the head off a merc at close range was a little creepy though. She got used to Wrex's battle laugh, she could get used to Grunt's. 

Once they were _finally_ back on board she had to fight again to get Grunt to report to medbay. 

“You will, or your shotgun gets locked up.”

“Fine.”

She sighed. It was like talking to an overgrown kid and in a way, she guessed it was just that. It was the complete opposite of working with Wrex. 

Shepard was ready to head back to the Citadel for a few days shore leave when the call came in from The Illusive Man. 

Horizon it is.  
– – – – 

“You've got to be kidding me!” She yelled at the room. “After all the time we served together he questions my character, my loyalty?”

Garrus let her fume. Kaidan had been an asshole. He didn't even let Shepard speak more than a few words and the few she did get out he picked apart brutally. The only thing Garrus could do now was watch as Shepard got the anger out of her system. The majority of it anyway. 

When she flopped down on her bed, all angered out, he finally spoke up.

“I think he was more angry that he thinks you lied to him. He probably feels betrayed.”

“Did you feel betrayed, Garrus?”

“No. I was relieved. I've known you for years though. Kaidan only knew you from our time on the original Normandy. And he had feelings for you. While I love and adore you, it is in a sisterly fashion.”

“Awe! I love you too, big guy.” Shepard rolled onto her stomach, resting her chin in her hand. “Why is it my best friends aren't human? Which reminds me...have you spoken to you know who recently?”

“Maybe.”

“And what did she think of your scar?”

“She hasn't seen it yet.”

Shepard hummed, then Garrus was momentarily blinded by the flash on her omnitool. “There you go, you handsome krogan attracting turian. Send that to her and make sure you tell her hi for me.”

“Shepa–”

“Do it!”

“Okay. Spirits.” He pulled up Lylal's contact info, sending off a quick and hopefully charming message with the holo. He returned his attention back to Shepard. “Don't let Kaidan get to you. Three of your favorite people are here, plus a lot of this crew is ex-Alliance that got fed up with your claims not being taken seriously. We've got your back.”

“Thanks, Garrus.”

The seriousness of the conversation dropped quickly when Garrus' omnitool pinged with an incoming message. He was still looking at Shepard, his only tell of curiosity of the incoming message was a mandible twitch.

“Well? Read it!”

Garrus read the note quickly, smiling when he was done. “She likes the scars and she says you still owe her twenty credits.”

Shepard laughed. Garrus was glad to hear it.


	31. Chapter 31

Miranda was following her.. Garrus had sent her a note as soon as they docked, letting her know that Miranda had left the ship after Shepard. It pissed her off but she let the woman follow. Wyatt was working, it was her parents she was going to see. 

“Munchkin! I'm glad you are here.” She relaxed in her fathers hug, still feeling the heaviness of Miranda's eyes on her. 

“Walter? Who is it?”

“It's Jane, dear.”

Then she was wrapped in two sets of arms and dragged inside. No one would know it had been the first time since her reawakening that she had seen her parents. It looked like a surprise visit, yes, but then Shepard doesn't send out mail. She knows Miranda reads the incoming mail so what would stop her from reading the outgoing?

Miranda would likely wait to see where Shepard would go next. Shepard would surprise the dark headed woman...as soon as Shepard was done being babied by her parents. 

–

Four hours later Shepard used a vent to exit the apartment and circle around behind Miranda's position. Then she dropped down silently.

“Funny, I thought I was allowed to come and go as I pleased.” Shepard found an extreme amount of joy from startling the Cerberus agent.

“How? Nevermind. I needed to be sure.”

Shepard's eyes hardened. “You mean you wanted some leverage.”

“No! The Illusive Man was against using any family or friends against you.”

“Yet here you are, tailing me to my parents apartment.”

“I thought you were going to see a lover.”

A cold, hard mask settled over Shepard's features. “I see, because I need sex to survive, is that it? Or did you want someone to use against me?”

Miranda stood straight, “You are a passionate woman Shepard, in everything you do. It wouldn't seem unlikely to have a lover or two.”

“Uh huh.” Shepard commented dryly while noticing Miranda avoiding the second part of her question.

“I just thought when we are docked, you find someone other than Garrus.”

Shepard stared at her, completely disgusted but not showing it. She would let Miranda think she bedded Garrus, if only just to drive the woman insane. 

Finally, after minutes of silence, Miranda gave in. “I apologize Shepard. On paper you are a loyal and dedicated person, but so much has been different than what I read, I just assumed this would be too. I don't want the mission jeopardized.”

“Paper and reality are two different things, Miranda. I am loyal to the mission and my crew, but not to Cerberus. You should report back to the ship if you aren't taking leave. I'm sure Garrus would like to catch up with friends and family since he didn't get a chance last time.”

Miranda nodded obediently, “But what about you?”

“I am going to my favorite food place, a little clothes shopping with Kasumi, probably see my parents again for dinner. I don't know really. That's the whole idea of shore leave, Miranda. Relaxation.” Shepard began walking to the transport station, “I'm starving.”

“Might I recommend a place on Zakera. They make really good burgers.”

“Thank you. Enjoy your leave, Miss Lawson.”

“Thank you...Commander.”

–

Miranda watched her leave in the taxi. She turned with a sigh to walk back to the ship. It had been stupid following Shepard and Miranda knew she had problems with control. She didn't like to give it up. After spending two years working on the commander, Miranda felt responsible in a way. 

No longer being the ships executive officer had hurt her feelings, not that she would ever admit it though. She knew she had short comings and being a people person was important for this mission to run smoothly. She _knew_ that. It was the right call making Garrus the second in command. 

At first Miranda had thought it was because they were lovers, but after seeing the turian handle things so easily and putting people at ease with only a few words, she knew he was the better leader. She couldn't fault the commander for making that choice. 

After taking and releasing a deep breathe, Miranda focused her energy elsewhere. Her sister would be needing moved and she was going to have to ask Shepard for help. Nothing like swallowing one's pride. Her sister's safety was worth it though.


	32. Chapter 32

Jane slipped into Wyatt's apartment later that evening to the sound of voices. It was too late to slip out as the turian guest caught sight of her and she scolded herself for not calling ahead.

“Mrs. Lancaster, a pleasure to meet you finally.” Jane opened and closed her mouth before she shook the males offered hand. “My name is Pinmel and I am a friend and colleague of Wyatt's.”

Smiling, “Then it is my pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you actually.”

“And I you. I can come back another time.”

“No. Please don't. I didn't call ahead and I assume this has to do with work. So you guys just do your thing and ignore me.”

She removed her jacket to hang on the back of the kitchen chair before moving to look for something sweet.

“Jeez, Jane. What happened to your neck...collar bone? And shoulder?”

“About that...looks like we adopted a krogan...congrats.” Jane laughed loudly at the confused, surprised, and astonished look on both mens faces. “Relax. The krogan was a tank born, full grown. I birthed him, so to speak. Nothing is broken, just some bruising.”

–

An hour later the men were still at the table going through medical journals to try and find a break in the medical case they were working on while Jane caught up on shows she missed. 

Her omnitool pinged with an incoming call from Garrus, startling her.

“Shepard.”

[I will give you three guesses.]

“Zaeed killed someone?”

[Not this time.]

“Your penis needs medical attention from the sudden increase in use?”

[Oh haha, Shepard. It's just a little sore, Mordin assures me that is normal after being celibate for a couple years.]

Shepard laughed. “Okay then, that leaves Grunt. He got arrested and is asking for me to come get him from his first stay in krogan jail?”

[That would be it exactly. He called just a few minutes ago and I told him I would talk to you.]

“What is he in for?”

[Bailey said he tried to eat the fish in the souvenir shop.]

“Well that explains why he asked me where he could find fish. I thought he wanted to get a little fish tank. You know, a kids first pet?”

[Apparently he was hungry.]

“Okay, have EDI requisition fish for Grunt's diet. Bail Grunt out and tell him I will explain to him tomorrow and I will take him to a place that sells fish he can eat. You would have thought Okeer would have put this in his head.”

[Will do. Miranda just left the ship a few minutes ago to deal with some over priced supplies. She is good at haggling. Who do you want me to leave in charge until one of us is back?]

Shepard thought for a minute. There really wasn't anyone qualified and no one but Joker and Garrus knew how she ran her ship. “For now tell Joker he is third in line to be executive officer.”

[Okay, will send a message later with an update. Garrus out.]

“Affirmative. Shepard out.”

When she looked up both men were giving her odd looks.

“What?”

“Jane, what kind of circus do you have going on?”

Jane smirked at Pinmel, “It is normal to me. Grunt, the newborn tank krogan, was having his first shore leave today. I guess I should have taken the time to explain things to him. Honestly, I thought he would have no problems since he was so decent on the battlefield.”

“Spirits, how do you keep up, Wyatt?”

“Not sure really. Seems easy to me.”

Jane smiled fondly at Wyatt. He really did take everything easily. Best friends with a giant krogan and a ruggedly handsome turian? No problem. Preferred pet is a varren? Pretty cool. New born krogan the size of a full grown krogan? Weird, but interesting.

* * *

Another hour later, both men were beginning to become frustrated. They decided to call it a night and continue tomorrow. She wished Pinmel a good night as he left. Once the door was closed she turned to Wyatt and planted a loud, chaste kiss on his smiling lips. 

“He isn't going to tell anyone who I am is he? I would hate to have to threaten your friend.”

“His mate is special forces. Pinmel has known for over a year.” Wyatt smiled sadly, “When he came over one afternoon to work on a project, he caught sight of the holo album I had accidentally left out. That was about a year after you...died.” The last word was difficult and confusing to say even with Jane standing right in front of him.

“He scolded me for not telling him I was in mourning, then in the next breath he joked about how a woman like you would marry a scraggly unshaven gentleman like myself.”

Jane smiled as she ran her fingers over Wyatt's short beard. “Did you tell him I love when you look scruffy like this.”

“I did.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her forehead against his chin. “I'm glad you had a friend to help you get through it, Wyatt. I can't imagine how you must have felt. Those two years didn't happen for me.”

“I know, doll-face. It must be hard and confusing to wake up two years later.”

“It was at first, but with you and Garrus around...it really has made it easier. Now it is just a little strange. I just tell people I was in coma that no one was sure I would wake from.”

There was several minutes of silence before Jane knew she had lost Wyatt. Once she was done talking his mind would just...stray. It happened. His mind was constantly working. The man was lost in the medical case that currently littered the kitchen table. 

“Wyatt?” She continued after he grunted in acknowledgment. “I know someone that might be able to assist in your case tomorrow.” Ah, now she had his full attention. “I can send him over in the morning.”

“That would be wonderful. This turian needs all the help he can get. We aren't sure what is causing him to be ill.”

“We will be on the Citadel for a few days while we install an upgrade and the man has nothing to do. In fact, I can call him right now if you want.”

“Won't Cerberus know?”

“No. He and I have worked out a code.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

Wyatt's enthusiasm was contagious.

* * *

1834: Mordin, interested in getting some grub?

[1834: Yes, could go for some sujolack. Not grub worms exactly, but close.]

_Gross._

1835: Is there a place that serves salarian and human foods?

[1835: Yes. Meet me here: Map update]

1835: Great, will see you soon.

* * *

–

“It would be best if I left now so I can circle back and make it look like I am coming from my parents. I will sneak in later.”

“Okay, be careful.”

“I will, Wyatt. Not sure my stomach can handle watching Mordin eat grub worms though.”

Wyatt hugged her before helping her slip on her jacket. “It is a small price to pay to help save a life.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super huge thanks to SilverWolfQueen for volunteering your time to be my beta!


	33. Chapter 33

Mordin had taken her to a restaurant ran by an ex-STG member. An old friend he had said. An old friend that kept the place bug free. 

“Must say, relieved you messaged. Find myself feeling a bit of cabin fever. Nothing to do!”

“Well, since we are stuck here for a few days, I thought you might like to tour clinics. One in particular that is ran by Huerta memorial.”

“Interest piqued. Curious: how did you hear about it?”

This was the part she was unsure of. She twisted her hands while internally debating whether or not to speak of it. Could she trust the salarian with such a secret?

“You are distressed. Don't be. Can keep secrets Shepard.”

“The one I have is huge, Mordin. If Cerberus, or anyone found out...”

“Understand. No need to say it. Can put the pieces together myself in time.” 

Relief rushed through her. She didn't like saying it aloud in fear that someone would overhear. “Thanks, Mordin.” She told him where the clinic was, both quickly making a plan so that Mordin could squeeze his way in. 

After finishing dessert and confirming their plan, they both went their separate ways. Tomorrow Wyatt and Pinmel would have help with their patient. For now, Mordin would put the plan in motion.

–

“How was it?”

“You know, it wasn't as bad as I thought. The grubs were purple, so it looked more like candy.” Wyatt's barely contained eagerness radiated from him. “He agreed. A plan is in motion.”

“Best wife ever.”

“Anything for you. Now...take me to bed.”

“You don't have to tell me twice, Mrs. Lancaster.”

– – – – 

“Wake up, Jane. It's a new day and you have to get going.”

“Someone sure seems eager this morning.”

“Babe, we've been trying to crack this case for three weeks. I have high hopes that with your friends help, we can save this mans life.”

“Okay, I will get going then.”

Jane ran a brush through her hair before she dressed. Wyatt was practically bouncing. She hurried so she could get to a transport station and get back to the ship. After a quick, but love filled kiss, she was off. 

Time to save a life and show a young krogan where he can buy food.

–

She wasn't on the ship for more than ten minutes when Mordin rushed out of the lab requesting her help. 

“Shepard, had EDI tell me when you came to get Grunt. Need help. Visited many clinics last night, found one with a case doctors are stumped on. Wish to help, but need spectre approval. Must approve in person.”

“In person? What clinic?”

“The one Garrus took you to. Attached to Huerta. Best on the Citadel.”

Shepard rubbed her forehead in mock frustration. “Okay. As soon as Grunt gets up here we will go there first.”

“Good, can't wait. Intriguing case!” 

Shepard stared at Mordin blankly as he went into medical detail. It wasn't hard to fake being lost. Basic field medicine she could do, this medical babble...not so much. She looked to Joker who was wearing the same look as Mordin thought out loud. 

“Shepard. Why did you send the turian to get me?” Heavy foot falls vibrated the metal under her feet.

“Because I was trying to spend time with my family, Grunt. I do apologize that I wasn't clear about the fish yesterday. I thought you wanted a pet, not food. Next time, be more specific.” Shepard hid her smile as Grunt huffed. It had to be difficult on him. Nothing is the same as picture memories. “Alright, let's head out.”


	34. Chapter 34

“Commander Shepard, we would like to help our patient but I'm afraid we aren't accepting outside help.”

“I see. Take me to the patient in question.” The clinics case manager was a self-promoting twat waffle.

“I don't th– ”

“It wouldn't look good for you if a spectre had to pull out their credentials.”

“Yes Ma'am. Follow me.”

Why they have an asari to oversee a turian clinic, Shepard didn't know. She could tell by the stiffness of the hospital staff that the asari was not respected. A few glared at the woman after she had passed by. That was enough for Shepard to authorize a very quiet investigation by quickly sending off a message. She wanted to know what was going on here and not just because Wyatt worked here.  
–   
_[Kasumi, the asari running this clinic { Attachment} seems...out of place. Find out what you can.]_

 _[On it, Shep.]_  
–

“This is General Corinthus. He was...”

Shepard cut her off again. “Thank you, that will be all.”

“But – ” The asari hushed at Shepard's glare. 

“I would like to speak with the patients attending physician.” Ignoring the woman after having said what she needed to, she turned to Grunt. “Wait outside on that bench. You don't answer to anyone but me, if someone has a problem point them to me.”

“Yes, Commander.”

She had to give Grunt credit, he hadn't headbutted one turian yet. The window in his room wasn't so lucky. Hopefully no one bothered him. Shepard sighed internally as the asari followed him out.

Once the door closed behind them, Mordin brought up his omnitool, scanning for listening devices. When none were found he began scanning the sick general.

“Heard you were dead, Commander.”

“I've been getting that a lot.”

“Come to watch an old turian die? I did fight in the Relay 314 incident, was just a kid then.”

“And I was two when it happened. I hold no grudges.” 

The general only nodded, a small tire nod. Shepard sat in the chair next to his bed as they waited for his doctors. Within minutes, the duo arrived.

“Spectre, I've been instructed to give you the bare minimum.” Pinmel, or Doctor Wusha, said once the door had closed behind them.

Mordin scoffed. “Would like to see her try to kick a spectre out. Might be interesting.”

Shepard took the offered datapad back from Mordin looking it over. The man had been here three weeks, ill. She quickly put in her spectre credentials to unlock the rest of General Corinthus' file for Mordin, and giving the salarian access to any part of the clinic he needed. 

“Alright Mordin you're all set. If she gives you trouble you can tell her it is 'Spectre Authorized' and she can contact me with any comments or questions.”

Before she could continue, Grunt entered halting their conversation. “Shepard, when can we go. A turian kid looked at me like I was going to eat him. I am kind of hungry though now that I think about it. Can we eat already?”

“Yes, Grunt. Just let me finish here okay? Then we can go get some food and stop by the book kiosk to see if we can find those books you wanted. Then we can drop by that krogan shop you wanted to go to. Sound good?”

“Yes.”

She patted Grunt roughly on the shoulder. “Good, now go take a seat and let me finish so we can go eat. I'm hungry too.” She sighed as the door closed behind the pouting giant. When she returned her attention to the matter at hand only for the four men to be smirking at her. It made her self-conscious and that wasn't something she was used to. “What?”

Mordin sniffed in good humor, “Grunt listens to you. Wants to listen to no one but you. Seems to be..imprinting on you. You will be a good mother to him.”

“Woah, what!?”

“It was pretty impressive, Commander.”, the general commented.

“Oh, General. Not you too.” She groaned in slight frustration as she mumbled, “My best friends are krogan and turian. My pets are a varren and some fish. And I somehow manage to keep the fish alive, probably thanks to Garrus. Now, I have a krogan son. I don't think my life can handle any more crazy at the moment. I'm not even caught up on the last two years of events.”

“One day at a time, Shepard. Now we heal general so you can feed...son.”

Shepard couldn't help but smile at Mordin's teasing tone. “Okay. Mordin you team up with the dynamic duo here and help them figure out why the general is so ill. General....I got nothing. Just hold on old man and let the genius squad help you.”

“As you command, Spectre.”

Shepard squeezed the sick mans shoulder before heading towards the door. She was blocked from leaving by an agitated asari. 

“Spectre, you can't do this. Professor Mordin isn't qualified.”

“Have you bothered to _look_ at his qualifications?” When the woman failed to answer, Shepard continued. “Mordin cured a plague on Omega. I watched him doctor many races, most of which were turian. By salarian standards, Miss T'Lilk, Mordin is a medical genius. A bored genius. He needs something to do, and I have given him clearance.”

“O-of course, Spectre. My apologies.”

“I will be back to check in, Mordin. Ma'am.”

Then she left before she headbutted the asari and Grunt got to give _her_ the needless headbutting speech. That would be uncomfortable.

“Let's go get you some food, kiddo.”

“Heh. Heh. Heh.”

Shepard ignored the shocked looks of nearby turians. Hadn't they seen a hungry krogan before? Jeez.


	35. Chapter 35

“Will that be all?”

Shepard tapped her finger on her chin, debating, before finally giving the waitress an answer. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Shepard, you eat like a krogan.”

“Human biotics have to eat about twice as much as a normal human, and that's only on days we don't use our biotics. When we do use them, we eat about three times more than a normal human, plus special drinks made to help replenish us. There are also nutrient bars we snack on. The same ones you've seen me eat in the field whenever we have a minute.”

Grunt was quiet for a while, thinking most likely. “Can we go to that human toy store we walked by?”

“Sure we can.” Shepard managed to keep herself from smiling. He was just a big kid. 

“Will I earn credits working for you?”

Shocked, “You haven't been paid?”

“No. I have what Okeer had set up for me. About a thousand credits.”

“Have you sat down with Miranda to discuss your pay?”

“No.”

“I'll take care of it, and yes you will get paid.” She was going to kill Miranda. “Today, I am buying. Did Okeer download financial information? Like handling credits?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” She wondered if Garrus and Mordin were getting paid. Shepard was paid through Miranda though those credits were more for ship use. Thankfully, she was being paid by the council. Plus there were the credits that Anderson had saved from the Normandy's account. If Miranda didn't pay the non-humans of the crew, Shepard could. 

They ate in companionable silence. That was one thing Shepard loved about krogan, no unnecessary chatter. 

Grunt seemed to have taken his table manners lessons seriously. That first time had been...barbaric. Thankfully only Garrus had been present for that incident. Shepard had to teach Grunt how to use utensils when they were alone in his quarters. She had gone so far as to tape her fingers together to teach him. Grunt seemed to appreciate the thought. Krogan didn't have five fingers after all.

Once they finished Shepard settled the bill. On the way out the asari matriarch that owned the place rushed up to them. “Wait. I'm sorry, my wait staff is young and they have no idea how big krogan children can be. Your son should have gotten this with his meal. Thank you for your business and we hope you will return.”

Grunt said thank you as they left. Shepard's mind was still reeling. _Your son._ That was what she had said. Even outsiders saw a parental-child relationship. She shook it off, they had bigger things to deal with today. 

“What did you get?”

“It's a Shiagur action figure! Complete with a shotgun. Wow, this is cool!”

Shepard did laugh this time. 

– 

At the toy store they entered the dinosaur and sea life aisle. After seeing Grunt's awe of the creatures, Shepard couldn't resist getting him a tub full of dinosaurs. It cost a hefty one hundred and thirty credits, but the dinosaurs were a foot tall. Perfect play size for a krogan. Shepard paid the extra ten credits to have it delivered to the Normandy, all while Grunt was distracted. The older human woman at the counter smiled at Shepard knowingly. 

The next stop was in the krogan district. It was a lot more tame than Shepard had expected. 

They stopped at a place called, _All-In-One: Everything a Krogan Needs_. There she used the Cerberus credit chit to purchase Grunt a cot, a pillow, blankets, some clothes, and most important: soap and a shower brush. 

At the check-out counter, the old krogan told Grunt which books were best for the younger generation. Shepard added those to the pile. 

“Human, kill any maws?”

“Yeah.”

The krogan humphed, unbelieving. “How many?”

“Three, on foot, using weapons I was untrained to use and improvised explosives.”

“No way.”

“Way.”

“Prove it.”

Ah, a challenge. “Do an extranet search on Akuze with my name, Shepard.” She smiled sweetly, “But that isn't all. There were the dozen or so that my krogan and turian buddies and I took down in a Mako while we were hunting down Saren.”

“So you're the human friend Wrex goes on and on about. He is the only cousin I actually like. I thought you were dead?”

“So did I.”, she joked. It was either joke or cry and she was all cried out at the moment.

“Make sure you go see him. He is the clan leader of clan Urdnot.”

“I will.” After giving the man her docking bay number, she and Grunt continued. They had one more stop to make before she could check back in with Mordin.


	36. Chapter 36

Mordin was not liking what he was seeing. He kept quiet about his findings, not wanting to alert the asari until Shepard came back. In the mean time, he communicated silently to the general about the injection Mordin was giving him. The general was confused, but nodded. Mordin slipped out of the room to await Shepard.

“Professor, have you been able to find what is ailing General Corinthus?”

Ah, the asari he was trying to avoid. “No. Ran many tests, not finding cause. Could be natural. Could be coming to end of life span. Hope not, as doctor, but is possible.” 

“I'm sorry to hear that. Please alert me to any changes.”

“Of course.”

She walked away, likely to continue her rounds. Mordin didn't like how the staff stiffened around her. Turians were a race that made eye contact as a show of respect. There was no respect here. It didn't sit right with Mordin.

–

[Commander, all of your packages have arrived and been delivered per your request.]

“Grunt, looks like everything is in your room ready for you to set up. If you need help don't hesitate to ask. Now, go make your space yours.”

Just like any kid, Grunt radiated excitement. He had a new bed and books to read. Once he opened the crate he would find the tub of dinosaurs. He would likely be busy the rest of the day.

[Commander, Kasumi is requesting your presence.]

“Where is she?”

[I do not know. She said she would send you a nav-point once you pass C-Sec.]

Shepard sighed. She was tired already and it was just getting close to lunch time. “I'm on the way. Would you please tell Miranda I need to speak to her as soon as I get a few minutes please.”

[Of course, Commander.]

“Thank you, EDI.”

[Logging you out.]

–

This maze Kasumi was putting her through was a little frustrating. She understood of course, Kasumi wanted to be sure Shepard wasn't being followed.

“Hey, Shep.”

 _Finally._ “Kas. Learn anything?”

“I learned a lot.” Kasumi pulled up a file on her omnitool, “It would seem Ms.T'Lilk is a member of Eclipse. A shadow sister. Her real name is Mirana T'Slock I managed to pull up orders for her to kill Corinthus and to make it look natural. She has also been stealing medical supplies and smuggling them to Eclipse ships here on the Citadel.” Kasumi transferred files over to Shepard as she spoke. “This is all the evidence you need and a little extra because I was bored.”

“Thanks, Kasumi.”

“No problem.”

Shepard considered going to Bailey, but first she needed the opinion of someone higher up in the chain of command. Executor Chellick it is.

–

“Commander Shepard, it's been a few years.”

“Indeed. I wish this were a social visit. Unfortunately it isn't and I need advice on how to proceed.”

After taking the offered seat and sharing the evidence with Chellick they quickly put a plan in order.

“There is only two hours until the ship is expected to dock and pick up the stolen supplies. You take some C-Sec officers and arrest the Ms. T'Slock once the supplies have been handed off. I will get my teams together and once the goods have been taken aboard the ship, it will be locked down and raided.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

–

Shocked gasps and murmuring filled the room as she and the officers walked towards the asari in the larger waiting room. “ Mirana T'Slock, you are under arrest for stealing hospital property and attempted murder of General Corinthus.”

“Commander Shepard, I ask that you wait please.”

Shepard turned to the source of the voice to see an asari moving forward gracefully. “And you are?”

“My name is Samara and I serve the code.”

“Code?”

“Asari law, Commander. I am a Justicar. I do not wish to keep you from doing your job, I only have a few questions to ask her.”

Shepard nodded after EDI had quickly explained what a Justicar was. “Sgt. Haron, secure a room.”

“Yes, Commander.”

Shepard watched through the window as the Justicar interrogated Mirana. The younger asari looked terrified. If what Shepard was reading was true, she should be scared. 

“Shepard. Heard commotion and whispers.”

“We just arrested the asari.”

Mordin seemed to relax. “Good. Poisining general. Gave him medication as soon as I detected drug. General was lucky, a few more days and his organs would have began shutting down.” Mordin inhaled sharply. “Effect should reverse. His physical recovery will take time.”

“Good work, Professor.”


	37. Chapter 37

Wyatt and Pinmel were laughing as they drank their beer in celebration of the boos from hell getting caught red-handed.

“So those rumors about you always solving peoples problems where ever you go are true.”

Jane smiled as she shook her head. “No, well yes. But not because I stick my nose in other peoples business, but because their business somehow always falls in my lap.”

“And General Corinthus will live. It has been a fantastic day and to make it even better, my mates transport will be in a few hours from now.”

Jane, in an over-dramatic fashion, flung herself in the chair throwing an arm against her forehead. “Then you can tell her how the Great Commander Shepard nosed her way in your business, saved your patient, and arrested your boss.”

“And that she has a krogan son.” Pinmel added.

Jane laughed, “Yeah. We went shopping today. I bought him some toys for his room.” More seriously, “But don't tell anyone.”

They sat in companionable silence as they nursed their first beer. It had been a great day. Long and exhausting, yes. Very productive though. 

“Say, are you going to be by the clinic tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I will check in on the general before I run the last of my errands.”

“Can you let me know what time so that I can tell my mate you will be there? She will want an autograph, if that's okay...”

“I will be there after lunch.”

“She will be thrilled. I need to get going and thanks for helping with our patient.”

“You're welcome.”

A small, relaxed sigh left her lips as Wyatt walked Pinmel to the door. The men were already discussing another case. They loved medicine. 

“You really are amazing, you know that?”

“All in a days work, cowboy.”

Wyatt sat on the cushioned footstool taking Jane's feet in his lap. A wanton moan left her mouth as soon as he began rubbing her foot. 

“I didn't even realize how tired they were.”

“You've been on your feet all day, doll-face. Tell me about this son we have now.”

Jane smiled as she opened her eyes. “You okay with having a krogan son?”

“Since you are doing the parenting, yeah I'm cool with it.”, Wyatt joked.

“Very funny! He's a good kid.”

She answered all the questions Wyatt had about Grunt. Many of which she didn't know the answer to because Grunt didn't even know. Then a question came out of the blue, blind-siding her.

“Were you in a coma, or were you dead?”

How do you answer that to someone that loves you? How can you put it in words as gently as possible. A huff of air left her as she sat up, taking Wyatt's hands in hers. 

“I was dead.”

“How dead?”

“Very dead, Wyatt. I was reconstructed. Some of my bones are metal because I had to be awakened early. A lot of my bones are clones made from my broken ones. I have extensive cybernetics....”

“But where are all the scars from that. Surely the surgeries must have left scars?”

“Miranda was good. If the lighting is right you can see the small scars from the webbing of cybernetics here.” Jane pointed to the side of her face. “When I woke up, these were open and glowing orange. They hadn't healed completely.”

Wyatt moved her face back and forth allowing the light to show the scars.

“My skin had to be regrown so a lot of my old scars are gone.”

When he finally spoke after a long silence, she was relieved. The silence had began to feel heavy for her. “You smell the same, kiss the same, respond the same and have memories no one else would know.” He kissed her knuckles. “I don't know how they did it and while the doctor part of me is interested, the husband part doesn't want to know. Because I will know it is my wife that I am studying.”

Jane bit her lip when he released her hands. It was a brief moment of insecurity before he kneeled before her.

“Whatever they did to give you back to me, because yes I am that selfish, I am grateful.” He kissed her before sitting back on the footstool. “I also bought you something on my lunch break today.” 

“Oh?” Excitement bloomed on her face.

“But first...it's your turn to rub my feet.”

If the neighbors had been home, they would have heard Wyatt's laughter as Jane tickled his very sensitive feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my beta, SilverWolfQueen, for proofing these for me!


	38. Chapter 38

So Samara was on her recruitment list? It would have been useful knowing this information a few days ago. Thane is on her list too. Shepard briefly wondered if the Illusive man knew of their past. She hoped not. Feeling paranoid all the time was getting to her. 

[Commander. Miranda.]

“What do you need, Miranda?”

[You wished to speak to me?]

“Yes. Is there a reason the non-humans on my crew aren't being paid?”

[The Illusive man is paying for all their needs on this ship...]

“So, he expects them to not need personal items?”

[He isn't going to pay them, Commander. I'm sorry.] Miranda really did sound apologetic. [And Jack, understandably, will not accept credits from Cerberus.]

This was not acceptable. How can you ask for help from non-humans and not pay them. “Report to my quarters, Miranda, so we can figure something out.”

[Yes, Commander.]

The captain's cabin was bug free, Shepard wasn't so sure Miranda's quarters were. While she waited for Miranda to arrive, Shepard dragged the chair from the other desk up to the office space so Miranda could sit. They would need an income. The discounts Shepard had managed to get in some shops helped a lot, but it wasn't enough to pay people. 

Going to the council to request pay for Garrus and Samara would likely be doable. The others she may need help with. 

[Commander, Miranda is requesting entrance.]

“Allow it, thank you, EDI.”

[Logging you out.]

Miranda sat down in the available chair and they got to work. First was agreeing to help Miranda. They were already on their way to Illium so that was no problem. Next was finding a way to pay Jack. Shepard agreed to ask the Alliance. Last were the aliens on board. What could they do, legally, to turn a profit. 

“Commander, while I am loathe to suggest this, it does seem the best way to raise funds.”

“If it involves getting into a dress and heels then no.”

Miranda smiled. It was a small smile, but small was still a victory. “No it doesn't involve evening wear. Joker suggested setting up an extranet page that is ran by him with content approved by you. You would endorse some products you really use and like, getting a small percentage from the company for doing so.”

“That's actually not a bad idea. Have him set it up, I will want to see it before it goes public. What will the address be?”

“Here are the possible choices. Just choose one and EDI will buy the rights to it for you.” Miranda handed over a datapad before showing herself out to give orders and continue making financial reports.

A snort left her as she read through the choices. Joker must have chosen some of them. 

_hotN7.extnet_

_CurvyAndDangerousN7.extnet_

_SexyN7Badass.extnet_

Boring

_CommanderShepard.extnet_

_FirstHumanSpectre-N7.extnet_

_TheGreatCommanderShepard.extnet_

_Shepard-Commander.extnet_

“EDI, purchase the rights to CommanderShepard.extnet using credits from my personal account please.”

[Done. Would you like me to inform Flight Lieutenant Moreau?]

“Yes please and tell him to keep it tasteful and to keep anything with the Cerberus logo out of it.”

She hoped she didn't come to regret this.

* * *

[1721: Can I add holos and vids from the original Normandy?]

1721: Yes. How long until you have the basics up?

[1722: A few hours. I'll ping you when I have something more than background up.]

1722: Sounds good.

* * *

“Miranda? Shepard.”

[Yes, Commander.]

“I assume you have a list of people willing to pay us for my advertising them?”

[Yes, Commander. Sending a list now.]

* * *

Time to get to work. She sure as hell wasn't going to promote something she didn't really like.


	39. Chapter 39

_This is Citadel Newsnet, and I'm Emily Wong._

_I have been invited to an exclusive interview with Commander Shepard. It will take place next week if all things go as scheduled._

_What will we learn about the war hero? What does her crew, past and present, think of her? I can't wait to find out! Join me, live, as I speak with Commander Shepard, the Lioness of Elysium, Sole Survivor of Akuze, Butcher of Torfan, First Human Spectre, and Savior of the Citadel._

“This is how you plan to launch your site?”

“Yes. I know it isn't ideal, Miranda, but I owe her an interview and I won't have to pay for advertising.”

“I was going to say it's a brilliant idea.”

“Oh.” Shepard was definitely surprised. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome, Commander. Now, there are a few packages waiting for you in the briefing room. I took the liberty of contacting a respectable company on Illium and they sent over samples for you to try. Should you decide to promote their goods, they will give you a large discount and direct customers to your extranet site.”

“That was fast.” Surprise was quickly becoming tiring.

“I want us to succeed and to do that you need to be able to pay your team mates and supply their armor.”

“Well then, let's go see what we've got.”

* * *

When Garrus entered the room, he was taken aback by the number of packages. All of which Shepard seemed to have put into piles.

“Shepard?”

“Garrus!” Shepard popped out from under the pile of wrapping from her own goodies. “Open your stuff and see what we got.”

He sat down in a chair that Shepard had EDI requisition. Who made a briefing room with no chairs? 

“So?”

“You need to learn some patience, Shepard.” 

Garrus opened the biggest box first, trying and failing to contain his excitement. He pushed the flimsy paper over to the side and pulled out his prize.

Blue under-armor. 

“Not that I'm complaining, but why am I getting new under-armor?”

Shepard held hers up to him with a smile on her face, “Because we are going to field test the crap outta these and then decide whether or not we like them. So be prepared to make a full report.”

Garrus hated reports. _But_ , he really loved the color blue.

* * *

Shepard read the message again.

_Commander,_

_It seem the rumors of your survival are true and for that I am grateful. It has been a dark place without your light._

_I find myself in need of your help. My contact will approach you._

* * *

“Liara, I need information.”

“Yes, I know. This was given to me to pass off to you.” Liara handed Shepard two datapads. “This datapad contains information you will need to find Justicar Samara.”

Shepard sighed in relief. This trip would go much more smooth than she had originally thought it would. “Thank you, Li.”

“You're welcome, Shepard.”

With a hug and a wave, Shepard was on her way. Time to focus on Miranda's sister.

* * *

1434: Miranda, gear up to meet your contact. Bring someone with you in case we run into trouble.

[1435: Yes, Commander.]

* * *

Shepard skimmed through the datapads while she waited.

_Siha,_

_I require your aid if you have the time and the man power. This job is far more difficult alone than I had imagined. Go to Seryna here. I shall await your distraction, then perhaps we can race to the top._

_-T_

Thane. A small, pleased smile formed on her lips. It would be good to see him again. Shepard would give him the help he sought, naturally. 

Truth be told, she could use his calming aura. Most of the time she was fine, but sometimes...

Sometimes she couldn't breathe. Sometimes she was still floating out in the void unable to suck in the breath she desperately needed. When she was with Wyatt she was fine. She could sleep without dreaming, without having night sweats, and without waking to her lungs struggling for air.

Without Wyatt though...

Those nights were hard. Sometimes she would crawl into Garrus' over-sized cot in the middle of the night after waking covered in sweat. He never said anything but Shepard was sure Garrus didn't appreciate having her feet in his face. He would just wake up and make sure she had enough blankets.


	40. Chapter 40

It was no surprise when Miranda showed up with Jacob. They immediately left for their meeting point when Shepard recognized an old _acquaintance._

Conrad Verner.

The man was going to drive her insane. 

After ten minutes of exasperating conversation with the man, Shepard added another thing to her to-do list. Then she reassured Conrad she would handle it.

When Miranda returned from talking with her contact, she was pale. It wasn't long until Shepard knew why.

* * *

“Go talk to her, Miranda. Family is precious and it would seem a waste if you didn't take this opportunity.”

After a brief pause, Miranda agreed. Shepard had never seen her so terrified before.

“That was a kind thing you did there, Shepard.”

Meeting Jacob's brown eyes, “We all need something to fight for, Jacob. It's what give us strength when we are at our weakest.” Shepard turned away from the scene before her, “I've got things to do. Give Miranda all the time she needs.”

“Aye, aye.”

“EDI, would you tell Jack and Garrus to suit up. I will await them in the docking bay.”

[Of course, Commander.]

* * *

“What's the plan, boss lady?”

Shepard smiled, showing teeth. “Well, Jack, we are going to cause a distraction. I thought you would enjoy the chaos.”

“Fuck yeah!”

“Make noise as soon as we are ground-side. There are civilian workers in the building, avoid casualties. We are here for the mercs and to recruit an assassin. Understood?”

“Got it.”

“Affirmative.”

The transport hit the ground and they were out. Shepard looked to all the shadows knowing Thane was there somewhere. 

Almost immediately civilians were being gunned down. Once they had saved the ones they could, they continued on. Thane, as a joke no doubt, tossed a dead merc down an air vent. _I'm winning._

Shepard smiled, “Let's go. We've got a job to do.”

Chaos. Bloody and beautiful chaos. It was exhilarating to be able to fight through the building. All that was left were mercs. Thane moved civilians into safe areas before she reached the floor. 

It was simple. Clear the room then release the civilians. 

When they came upon the bridge, Shepard knew Thane must be waiting for her. There would be no other way for him to pass. She would need to create a distraction on the bridge so he could pass up high. It was simple until the turrets began firing at them.

“Garrus! Sniper rifle, take them out!”

Shepard could hear Jack's maniacal laughter ahead of her. The woman was insane. Perfectly insane.

Once the turrets were down she moved back up to assist Jack, not that the biotic needed much help. Garrus picked off those that Jack didn't rip apart herself. 

“You two pussies going to help or what?”

Garrus coughed to hide his shocked chirp at Jack's vulgar words. “We got your back, Jack. You seem to be doing a pretty good job of clearing the bridge yourself.”

Once the way was clear to the door, they entered. Shepard wondered if she beat Thane there.

* * *

Watching Thane drop from the vent and take out the mercs then his target was beautiful. Not the death, but the way he flowed and danced; He was so graceful. It was like watching a ballet of death. 

Shepard remained silent while Thane prayed. When he was finished, he approached her as he looked her over from head to toe. 

“For a dead woman you look well, Siha.”

Laughter bubbled up as she flung her arms around his neck, “It's good to see you too, old man.”

He hummed at her as he hugged her back. “Thank you for the distraction.”

Releasing Thane, “It was Jack's pleasure.” Shepard pointed over her shoulder to the barely dressed woman.

Thane bowed to an unimpressed Jack before returning his attention to Shepard. “My contract is fulfilled and now my arm is yours.”

“Great! Let's head back to the Normandy and get you settled in, then we can talk work.”

* * *

After escaping a hormone driven Kelly, Shepard was finally able to check in with Thane. 

“Hey, what happened to you a few years ago?”

“I apologize for disappearing, Siha. I had become ill and spent a great deal of time in the hospital being tested for several diseases before the doctors finally diagnosed me with an illness similar to human pneumonia.”

“Kepral's?”

“Thankfully, no. Kepral's is incurable as far as I know. The hanar are researching ways to cure it.” Thane rose his brow at her until she remembered she came bearing gifts.

“Oh! Here, these are for you. In order for me to pay my non-Cerberus crew members, mostly non-human, I needed ways to produce income.” She pushed the smaller boxes across the table. “Right now we are testing products. Each set of armor and under-armor is made specifically for the species using it.”

“This is top of the line, Siha.”

“Yes, and I will expect your full report on it. An honest report. The company wants their products to be the best and having me say my team and I wear it will bring them more business.”

“I see. I will do as you ask.”

Shepard smiled. “Great! In this crate is some armor. If your measurements are the same as the last time we met, then these should fit you well. I took your need for wide range movement in account when I sent over the preferences.”

“Same company. These are very expensive.”

“Hell yes they are. Try them on and make sure everything fits. There is still time for adjustments before we go track down Samara. I'll be taking you and Garrus.”

Thane pulled the second set of armor out. This one black. “I will be ready.”

“Good.” She rose from her seat. “I will warn you to watch out for Kelly. She is a sweet young woman, but a little naive. She will likely have a crush on you for a bit but it should pass just as her crush for Garrus did.”

“I thank you. I do not wish to lead anyone on unintentionally.”

“I know. I will say her sunny demeanor is a bit contagious. I just have a hard time seeing passed the uniform.” She patted his shoulder. “There are a few rations for you in the mess hall. Supplies will be here in a few hours.”

Thane bowed. “Thank you, Siha. I shall not waste any time.”


	41. Chapter 41

It was time to make her rounds before she called shore leave. Garrus, with nothing to do, was in the cargo hold tweaking the thrusters on the Hammerhead. She left him to it. He didn't like to be interrupted when he was in the zone.

Exiting the elevator on the Engineering Deck, she started with Zaeed. 

“Shepard, come for another story?”

“Not this time. I just wanted to see if you had everything you need.”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Here.” She tossed a small case in his direction. “Thought you might like to test these out. Make sure you make a full report on them and send it to me.”

Zaeed whistled as soon as he peeked inside. “These are nice.”

“Thought you might like them.”

“How did you manage blades of this quality?”

Shepard smirked, “I have my ways.” She left to continue her rounds as Zaeed inspected his new dual set of special forces grade bayonets –Specially designed to attach to Jessie. Shepard briefly wondered how Zaeed would react when he got to that part on the datapad that accompanied the set.

Next was Daniels and Donnelly. 

“Everything is great, Commander. We made the adjustments needed when we got that armor upgrade. As soon as the main gun is upgraded, we will make the adjustments for that.”

“Good. The main gun upgrades will begin in about six hours.”

“Aye, aye, Commander.”

Shepard made her way to the subdeck under Engineering.

“Jack?”

“Here, Shepard.”

Shepard couldn't hide the surprise on her face when Jack stepped out in her new gear. “Damn Jack, that suits you.”

“I don't swing that way, Shepard.”

“I don't either. I just meant that the armor is bad-ass.”

“Oh.” Jack blushed. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome. Did you need anything? I need to get my orders in to make sure we have everything before the weapon upgrade is done.”

“I could use some supplies.”

Datapad open, “What did you need?”

“I need to get paid. I doubt Cerberus would consider charcoal and paper an expense they are willing to pay.”

Closing the datapad. “Oh.” Shepard opened her omnitool looking at the credits Miranda transferred into her personal account for Jack. “Credit chit?” Jack gave her the credit chit allowing Shepard to transfer the funds into Jack's account. “There.” Shepard tossed the chit back to Jack, who pocketed it as soon as she caught it. “I'll set a reminder to pay you regularly.”

“Thanks.”

After saying her farewells, Shepard made her way to her last stop on this deck.

When she entered Grunt's quarters the first thing she noticed was the shelf Grunt had installed, and on the shelf, his Shiagur action figure and a Tyrannosaurus Rex. 

She hadn't had time to come down and check in on him, instead they had caught up over meals. So, she took a look around, taking in the changes he made.

The tank was gone, replaced by a cot that Grunt had put together himself. His pillow was placed on top of his folded blankets. Grunt must have seen Garrus do that and followed his example. The tub of dinosaurs was under the cot along with a crate that looked to be holding multiple datapads. Likely the books he had purchased.

“Hey, kiddo.”

“Shepard.”

“What are you doing?”

Grunt looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes, “This new armor has head gear like yours and Garrus'. I was just adjusting it.”

She smiled softly, “I came to see if you needed anything and to pay you.”

“I'm hungry.”

“Growing krogan usually are. I will have EDI give you a location of a few places that sell krogan cuisine, unless you want to wait for me.”

“I'll wait for you.”

“Okay.” She transferred credits to his credit chit. “I will be back on after I hunt down the Justicar, then we can go get some food.”

“I'll be here.”

Grunt. A krogan of few words.

* * *

“Miranda, I'm making my requisition list. Do you need anything?”

“No, Commander. I do, however, wish to know how long we will be here.”

“Long enough to get the upgrades done on the main gun. And yes, Joker and Garrus can handle that while you spend some time with your sister and oversee her move.”

Miranda smiled as she looked down at her hands. “I misjudged you, Shepard.”

“And I misjudged you. How about we start over?”

“I'd like that.”

“Me too. Now, go spend time with Oriana.” 

That was the first time Shepard left Miranda's office smiling.

“Commander!”

“Yes, Gardner?”

“I wanted to let you know I got my list uploaded to EDI.”

“Thank you, that will save me some time.” Shepard patted him on the shoulder.

Gardner smiled, “Every minute counts. Plus there is a rumor about shore leave. I don't know if it's true or not, but I like to get my work done efficiently anyway.”

Shepard laughed, “It's true, I'll be calling it soon.” That seemed to make the handy-man's smile even brighter. Gardner was like the ship's dad. 

Her last stop on this floor was her second favorite doctor. After taking an hour to make a list of things they would need to treat various species, Shepard could finally move on to deck two, the CIC, and finish her rounds.

“Joker, do you need anything before I submit this to EDI?”

“Yeah, some mirrors would be great so you don't scare the shit out of me every time you sneak up here.”

Kasumi materialized next to him causing Joker to startle and curse. “Actually, Shep was pretty loud. I was the one that sneaked up here.”

Shepard laughed quietly into her fist before finishing her mission. “Kasumi, do you need anything?”

“No, I'm good.”

Shepard added her own items to the list before submitting it to EDI to order.

[Orders are complete, Commander. Deliveries will begin in four hours time, ending approximately sixteen hours from now.]

“Thank you, EDI.”

[Logging you out.]

“Joker, set me up on the intercom.”

“Done.”

Her voice echoed throughout the ship. [This is your captain speaking. You have two days of shore leave starting now. Please be on the ship at the designated time or I will leave you behind. Don't kill anyone and _do not_ sign anything anyone hands to you. Garrus and EDI have compiled a brief report for you to read before you leave the ship. It is important that you read it. Shepard out.]

“Alright folks, I need to prep for the upcoming mission. EDI, have Thane meet me in the armory as soon as he is ready.”

[Of course, Commander.]


	42. Chapter 42

Krios carefully went over the details of each weapon in front of him, wanting to choose the one that would best suit him. Jacob watched him carefully. He wasn't comfortable with having an assassin on board, but Shepard seemed to trust him.

“How long have you two known each other?”

Shepard looked up as she handed Krios a datapad with the sniper rifles specs, “Since around seventy-seven I think.”

“Indeed.”

Wow. If Shepard could trust an assassin, especially for eight years, then perhaps Jacob could too.

“Jacob, I know you're on shore leave, but while you are out and about stop by the weapons kiosk and see what upgrades they have. We should get a discount.”

“This the same kiosk that the asari was running that you got arrested?”

Shepard smirked, “Which one? There were two.”

“Damn.”

“The one on the trading floor might have a biotic upgrade. You can check that one out.” Shepard passed another pad to Krios. “Then there is the one that I think you are referring to; The asari that tried to scam Conrad?”

“Yeah, that's the one.”

“I managed to secure a discount before she was arrested too.”

Jacob shook his head. How she managed to pull that off was pretty amazing. “I'll take care of it.”

“Great, thanks.”

Once Krios chose his weapons and the upgrades and weapons, Jacob opened the locker containing the thermal clips. He watched as Shepard and Krios loaded their weapons then strapped them to their backs. Garrus wasn't far behind. The trio prepped and checked each others gear silently. Jacob had to admit that they were pretty impressive. It would be interesting to see how Krios fit into the team.

* * *

Nothing was easy. They were traveling all over Illium for this Justicar only to be told she couldn't join them until she had certain information. Someone always wants something from her. 

It was exhausting. 

If Samara hadn't been damned amazing, Shepard would have passed. She needed all the help she could get though, and with what she had seen so far of Samara's skills, the Justicar was just what they needed to improve their chances of success.

The trio trudged tiredly back into the station where the asari officer and Samara sat. They were covered in blood and red sand dust but the job was done and the Eclipse headquarters wiped out. A successful day all-in-all. 

With Samara honoring her promise, they left to head back to the Normandy. There was only a little enjoyment from watching the dirty volus be hauled off by authorities. 

When they got back to the ship, EDI announced that Gardner had ordered food for all four of them. Going so far as to order from different places that specialized in their species food. As soon as they were showered it should be delivered to the mess hall.

A shower and good food was just what they needed. 

Bless that man.

* * *

That night Shepard woke gasping for air. She could almost taste her own death. Nausea rose in her throat forcing her to make a mad dash to the bathroom. 

After emptying her stomach, she cried. Tears she couldn't hold back any longer, tears that held fear and desperation. She didn't know how long she kneeled on the floor weeping before cool hands scooped her up. 

“Siha, EDI notified me as soon as your life signs became erratic. You are having an anxiety attack. I need you to breathe with me. Feel the air enter my lungs, feel me exhale. Match your breathing with mine.”

Feeling his chest expand under her hand, she inhaled. She hadn't known she was having a hard time breathing. Her chest was tight and heavy, but she had thought it was just from the tears. She focused on Thane's breathing and the soothing words that spilled from his lips. She didn't understand the words, but the tone was the same as the one he used for praying. 

They sat on the couch while her breathing calmed but Thane didn't stop speaking. He ran his fingers through her hair as he softly spoke. Perhaps he was telling a story, or murmuring a prayer. It didn't matter, it was comforting either way. Soon her eyes grew heavy.


	43. Chapter 43

She awoke in her bed slightly disoriented. Sitting up quickly, she scanned the room; There were no traces of Thane. 

Laying back down she stared out of the skylight above her bed. It was still dark out but it looked to be near dawn. The ship clock time was near the beginning of the first shift. She rubbed her face with her hands as she sat back up and kicked the blanket off. She might as well start her day. 

They tried to keep the Normandy synced up to a planet they were landing on. They didn't change the amount of hours that were in their day, but they tried to land on the planet at approximately the same time as the time on the Normandy. Most people were eager to get off the ship as soon as shore leave was called and calling shore leave at four in the morning planet time was ridiculous. 

[Commander, Kelly Chambers is requesting a few minutes of your time.]

“Where is she?”

[Waiting in the elevator. The top floor is only accessible to those you have made it accessible to.]

“Allow her to come up this time, and thank you for keeping it locked down.”

[You're welcome. Logging you out.]

Shepard quickly threw on more clothing before making her bed. She could at least offer Kelly a seat on the couch. What Shepard needed was office space. 

“EDI, can you see what we can do to get me some office space so that people don't have to come up here? It's uncomfortable for most people to have a bed in the background during a work meeting.”

[Of course, Commander.]

“Commander, I am sorry to disturb you on shore leave.”

“It's fine Ms. Chambers. What did you need.”

“I wish to speak of Grunt. He, Garrus, Thane, and Mordin will not allow me to have a sit down with them.”

She nodded. All four men were private people. “I will speak with them myself and see if they are in need of your services, Ms. Chambers.”

“Oh. I didn't know you had gone to school for...”

Holding out her hand signaling Kelly to stop speaking, “I didn't, but I've been military and a leader long enough to know the signs of a person that needs help.”

“Of course, but with my qualifications I can...”

“I apologize for interrupting again. You can take care of the Cerberus crew. Any squad-mates that I recruit will be given the _option_ of your help. Before you argue, please keep in mind what we do for a living and how long we've seen what _wonderful_ things the galaxy has to offer. Not much get's to us.”

Kelly sighed in defeat. “Of course, Commander. I just wanted to help.”

“I appreciate that, but soldiers stick together. If I feel one of my squad needs help, they will come to you. Trying to force battle hardened warriors into speaking with a psychiatrist is most definitely not the way to go. In fact, it is more likely for them to bury their feet further into the ground, so to speak. We are stubborn, but not above getting help when we need it.”

_Except you, right now._

Smiling, Kelly thanked Shepard and practically bounced from the room. Where she found energy to be so...chipper all the time, Shepard didn't know. Morning people sucked.

[Commander, after conferring with Flight Lieutenant Moreau, we have come to an agreement that the storage closet in the briefing room is large enough for a desk and several chairs once it has been cleaned out. The supplies inside the closet can be moved into the cargo hold. Would you like me requisition a desk and chairs while we are in port?]

“That works great EDI, and yes please do.”

[Done. Do you require any other assistance?]

“No.” Remembering, “Wait, have the new air filters and components been installed yet?”

[Mess Sergeant Gardner and First Officer Vakarian are working on that now. They estimate three hours.]

“Fantastic, thank you.”

[Logging you out.]


	44. Chapter 44

Perhaps it was childish to be excited about an office. It's just that Shepard has never had an office before. On the original Normandy she had an open door policy that very few people were comfortable using. Going into her office had meant going into her quarters. 

Now though, with Thane and Hawthorne's help, she was cleaning out the large closet in the briefing room. Once it was empty, Garrus came in with a torch to cut out the metal shelving that was attached to the floor. Grunt helped move the large shelving units to the cargo hold.

[Commander, your desk has arrived. Would you like me to have the men deliver it to your office?]

“Yes, EDI, thank you.”

The closet, now office, was the shape of a rectangle with the door near a corner. This left her plenty of room inside the room without having to worry about the door, even though it opened outward. 

“EDI, can you order a lock for the door?”

[I have already done so, Commander. Flight Lieutenant Moreau thought that since the door blends in with the wall that we also order different colored sheeting to cover the door.]

“I didn't even think of that. What color did you order?”

[It is the same material as the walls, however, it is quite a bit darker. The color, _Dark Shadow_ , is a dark metallic grey.]

“That is perfect, thank you again.”

The lowering of the briefing table caught her attention before the door swished open for two turian males carrying a desk not unlike Miranda's. It came in two sections. Some of her own crew were carrying the second, smaller section. Shepard helped the turians position the desk pieces the way she wanted it before one of them bolted them together as the other bolted the desk to the floor. 

Before they left, the duo asked Shepard for her autograph. She took a holo with each of them before autographing it. She was grateful for the non-Cerberus clothes she was wearing, and the absence of Cerberus logos inside her new office.

Now that her desk was in place, she could set up a terminal so she could access crew information. While she would still write her reports in the comfort of her underwear in her quarters, this office would be used to speak with crew and outsiders. It would also come in handy for her interview with Ms. Wong. 

Now if only she could have a window put in that overlooked the drive core.

* * *

“Joker, as soon as the last crew member is on board I want you to pull out and head straight to this location. The Illusive Man just sent me Tali's location.”

[Last of the crew just cleared decon. I am requesting an exit course now.]

“Great, alert me when we are one hour out.”

[Aye, aye.]

_One hour, thirty nine minutes later._

The team gathered in the briefing room as they went over long range sensor reports.

“Geth.”, Garrus stated in amusement. “Of course Tali finds herself surrounded by geth.”

Shepard crossed her arms under her breasts while cocking her hip, thinking. She had wanted to take Samara down on the next mission to see her skills first hand, but the Justicar just wasn't suited for fighting with geth. 

“I'm going to take Miranda and Garrus for this one.” Jack huffed. Nothing unusual when Miranda was mentioned. “While we are ground-side I want you guys training. Jacob, work with Grunt in the gun range. Thane, spar with Jack and help her with hand-to-hand. Samara, go have your physical done. Zaeed, teach Kasumi the basics of assault rifle use. Understood?”

Affirmative answers were given all around, everyone seeming satisfied about not being idle. 

“Good. Let's get to it.”


	45. Chapter 45

Fighting geth was just like old times. The only difference was the dead quarians they kept coming across.

The trio rounded a corner seeing a living, but injured, quarian pinned down with geth flanking him. They wasted no time coming to the marines aid. While Garrus and Miranda took care of the geth and secured the area, Shepard injected medigel and a heavy dose of antibiotics into the quarians suit. 

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” That was when Shepard noticed a voice coming in. She listened quietly as the stabilized marine reported in to his commanding officer. Shepard patched herself and her team into the channel. Once Reegar had given Shepard a situation report, she contacted the Normandy.

“EDI, I need a medivac for an injured quarian.” Shepard was glad the shuttle had returned to the ship after dropping them off. “Be prepared for more medivacs if I come across any one else.”

[Of course, Commander.]

“Captain? Humans don't need antibiotics of that strength. Why did you have them with you?”

Shepard watched his vital signs making sure they remained steady. “I made it mandatory for my squad to carry antibiotics at all times once Tali informed our ships doctor what was needed when she served with me a few years ago. We may not have any quarians on our squad at the moment, but we still carry antibiotics around.”

“A good habit to have.”

“What's your name marine?”

“Cas'Lorn vas Neema.”

[Commander, we are in the clearing next to your location.]

“Well, Cas'Lorn vas Neema, you chariot awaits.”

Shepard and Miranda helped the marine to the shuttle while Garrus covered their backs. Once she handed him over to Doctor Chakwas' excellent care, they continued on their mission. 

“Uh, Commander?”

“Yeah.”

“I don't think it would be a good idea for EDI to...interact with Cas.”

Shit. That hadn't even crossed her mind. “EDI?”

[Yes, Commander.]

“I need you act as a VI and please warn the crew to not mention you're an AI while we have a quarian guest on board.”

[It will be done, Commander.]

* * *

They had been unable to save the handful of marines guarding the door they needed to go through. Now they were hunting down explosives to blow up the column that was blocking their path. 

Finally, when they are able to enter the room, they find another injured quarian surrounded by dead geth. Highly impressive. Shepard administered medications while Garrus called in an evac. 

“Thank you, Captain.”

“You're welcome. What is your name?”

“Malo'Boodem.”

Don't laugh, Shepard. “Nice to meet you. We will have you out of here in no time. My ships doctor has a clean room ready for you. We found Cas'Lorn on our way here and he is already on board the Normandy.”

“Your human doctor knows quarian medicine? A human ship has a clean room?”

Shepard laughed lightly as she watched his vitals become steady. “Yes. Tali'Zorah was a member of my crew a few years ago.”

Malo nodded as they waited for the shuttle. As soon as they got confirmation, Garrus helped get the man aboard as Miranda and Shepard searched the area for clips. That was when the broadcast came through from Tali. Relief poured over Shepard. 

“I'm sorry Tali, we've only come across two living. We evacuated them as soon as possible.”

“Two is better than zero.”

Once the door was unlocked, they proceeded forward. After twenty minutes of fighting they find another quarian nearly about to be overrun. They once again provided support, medication, and call for evac. This one was in the worst shape of the three.

At this rate, they would need a larger medbay.

It took time, but they finally made it to Kal'Reegar of the Migrant Marines. They were running low on antibiotics, but had enough to share with Reegar who thanked them. Shepard liked the man instantly. 

The geth armature...not so much.

“So, I've got this new heavy weapon I'm eager to try.” Shepard waggled her eyebrows as she pointed to the Cain strapped on her back. “I am going to need to get a clear shot though. Miranda, go left. Garrus, take the walkway on the right. Reegar will stay here and keep your right flank clear, Miranda. I'll take Garrus' left flank down low. Let's clear out the geth so I can get close enough to the big fucker to get a clear shot.”

“Aye, aye.”

“Move out.”

Shepard had to admit having a fourth squad member, even unmoving, was a lot better than taking just a three person team down. 

It didn't take them long to clear out the geth. With a gleeful smile, Shepard prepped her Cain and fired while Reegar and Lawson had the armatures attention. 

The explosion was beautiful.


	46. Chapter 46

“Keelah, Shepard.”

Garrus strutted inside ahead of Shepard with his usual humor, “You know how Shepard likes to make an entrance.”

“Garrus! What happened to your face?”

Garrus touched the scars lightly, “I got chewed up.” 

When Shepard stepped forward Garrus joined Miranda in gathering thermal clips. The more they found, the less they had to buy. That meant better upgrades. 

Once it was decided that Kal'Reegar would take his ship and meet the Normandy in a safer system to pick up the precious cargo, the group piled into the shuttle and set a course to the Normandy. 

“Garrus, give Tali a tour. I am going to shower and decon so I can check on our guests.”

“Yes, Commander.”

“Tali? Welcome aboard. If you decide to stay I will give you your duties.”

“Understood, Captain.”

* * *

It had seemed Doctor Chakwas had predicted Shepard's needs to check on the marines by having Gardner set up a temporary decontamination chamber right outside the medbay. Doctor Chakwas had also been kind enough to darken the medbay windows for the patients privacy. The crew no doubt was eager to see what a quarian looked like, which would explain the number of people in the mess hall.

After making sure it wasn't meal time, she got the crews attention. “I know you are all curious as to what a quarian looks like, but please be respectful to the men who are injured and just lost the majority of their platoon. Return to you posts and let the marines rest.”

The decontamination chamber ran its light over her killing any bacteria that was on her. Then she entered the medbay only to be assaulted by bright lights and another decontamination chamber. Did she need a hair cover and a mask?

As soon as the decon finished, she stepped through finally able to take in her chilly medbay. 

She tried to rub some warmth in her arms as she addressed Chakwas. “What do we got, Doc?”

Doctor Chakwas picked up a datapad from the foot of a medical bed. “Malo has a concussion and was shot in the arm and leg. The bullets have been removed and wounds treated.” She moved to the next bed with Shepard trailing behind her. “Cas has taken two shots to the thigh, one of which passed through completely. I removed the other. He also took a shot to the calf which I took care of.” Moving to the last occupied bed, “This young man is fortunate. Lin had multiple rib fractures, a broken arm, a stab wound in the left thigh, and multiple lesions on his left arm. Had you not medicated him when you did he would have died in transport.”

The man in question was currently unconscious. Shepard studied him, seeing no trace of pain in his features. She allowed herself to take in the other men that lay unsuited in the beds. They really weren't much different from humans. They had hair and noses; their ears weren't the same though. They were smaller with pointed tips. Almost elfish. 

“Okay.” Shepard tapped her finger on her lip, thinking, before coming up with a plan. “Joker, put me through to Reegar.”

[Reegar here.]

“Kal, would it be possible for us to meet up with the ship you hail from and transport the patients? Lin is in bad shape, Malo and Cas are unable to walk at this point.”

[Give me ten minutes and I will see if that is acceptable.]

Sighing, she returned her attention back to Doctor Chakwas. “Did we have food because I didn't requisition any. I was in a hurry to get to Tali.”

“We do. Gardner, after hearing your squad talk of the antibiotics you make them carry, requisitioned some in our last port.”

“That man deserves a raise.”

\--Commander, incoming transmission.--

[Shepard, the Captain of the Neema has agreed. It is customary to invite the captain on board and to request a cleaning team. It would probably be easier if your crew gathered in one area so that it can be done quickly and efficiently.]

“Aye, aye. Send the coordinates to Joker. I will prep for transfer.”

[Done. Reegar out.]


	47. Chapter 47

People were scrambling as soon as she left the medbay. She felt bad about sticking everyone in the cargo hold until the transfer of the patients was completed, but it had to be done. 

“Garrus? I'll need you with me on this one. Miranda, it could take a few hours to decontaminate and move the injured. Inventory does need to be taken in the cargo hold, so you can set everyone to do that and clean it up. Gardner can't do it all himself.”

“Of course, Commander.”

Whatever Shepard could do to help Gardner lighten his load she would do. The man works hard just to stay caught up. It would also be good to know exactly what she had stored in the crates and closets down in the cargo hold. 

The only people left in the upper levels where Joker, Tali, Doctor Chakwas and her patients, Garrus, and Shepard. 

“Commander, the Neema is requesting permission to dock.”

“Put me through.” She spoke at Joker's signal. “This is Captain Shepard of the Normandy. Docking request approved. Please have a team ready, my ship is not clean. I also invite the captain of the Neema to tour my ship.”

[Understood, Captain. Request approved and invitation accepted.]

Shepard watched out of the view port window as the docking arm extended to the airlock of the Normandy. She moved to the walkway to await the cleaning team and captain. Garrus joined her as they waited for the decontamination chamber to finish its cycle.

They didn't have to wait long.

[ _Decontamination complete._ ]

The door swished open and four quarians dressed in blue entered and took positions on each side of the doorway. The door closed and decontamination started again. 

Tali, having returned from visiting the injured, approached Shepard. “Captain Shepard, I have been given leave to join you on your mission. Upon mission completion I am to return to the fleet.”

“Welcome aboard Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya.” Shepard smiled. “Now that the official part is done, where's my hug?”

Tali chuckled, the sound musical and light, as she wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck. “Keelah, I missed you.”

Squeezing Tali tight, “I missed you too and I'm glad you're here.”

“Hey now, very handsome turian standing here.”

Jokingly, “I still have my shotgun.”

Garrus rose his hands in surrender. “I don't need any new scars.”

Laughing, Tali gave Garrus a hug. “I don't think your lady would appreciate more scars. That is, if she has seen your face.”

“Oh, she's seen it and she likes it.”

Cocking her hip out, “She isn't krogan is she?”

Garrus sputtered while Shepard laughed. “Just wait until we start questioning you about Kal'Reegar. We want details.”

“Oh, Keelah!” Shepard and Garrus laughed as Tali covered her faceplate with her hands. The guards near the door were having trouble covering their snickering at the groups antics.

[Decontamination complete.]

Everyone stood straight at the announcement. The door opened to a group of five quarians, some of which were carrying some gear that would be used to decontaminate the ship.

“Captain Shepard?” A tall quarian in red stepped forward.

“Yes, and you are?”

“Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, captain of the Neema.”

“I wasn't expecting an admiral, Sir.” Shepard was shocked. She also noticed how tired the mans posture looked. This mission but be weighing heavily on him.

“Would you allow my men to begin?”

“Of course. Some sections are closed off, however. Like the lab, the helm, and personal quarters.”

“The helm?” Gerrel motioned his people to begin the decontamination.

Nodding, “Yes, Admiral. My pilot has brittle bone disease, bumping his seat could cause a bone fracture.”

“Understood, Captain.” 

Shepard led Gerrel through the CIC answering any questions he had. Tali followed while Garrus chimed in anytime Shepard couldn't answer a question. The Thanix cannon was classified but the rest of the weapons were not.


	48. Chapter 48

As soon as the CIC was toured in detail they went to deck three. 

“Why did Cerberus put in two observation areas?”

Shepard sighed, “I don't know. I thought it a waste of money myself. Kasumi resides in the one with the bar and Justicar Samara spends her days in here meditating. While I am glad I can adjust to the needs of my non-human crew members, I find the waste of so much space annoying. We could have made three private quarters for the non-human crew out of this one room.”

Gerrel took his gaze from the observation window and turned it to Shepard, “You care for the comfort of your crew? The non-humans I mean.”

Slightly offended, “Of course I do. Cerberus may have built this ship and stamped their ugly logo on everything, but I am not a part of Cerberus. I am a council Spectre. I serve all species.”

“I did not mean to offend, Captain I'm only surprised because most view quarians as lesser beings; Thieves.”

Shepard pointed behind her where Tali and Garrus stood quietly. “Tali'Zorah was an important part of my mission when taking down Saren. As was Garrus, Liara –an asari, Wrex –a krogan, and Kirahhe –a salarian. Each one contributed something valuable to our mission.”

“I see.” Gerrel turned to Shepard fully, “I wish to know what position on your ship you've given to my crew member.”

Shepard straightened as she placed her hands behind her back, standing at attention. “Tali'Zorah vas Neema is the Chief Engineer of the Normandy.” A small smirk appeared on Shepard's face at Tali's squeak of surprise. 

“Thank you for your honesty. I only wished to make sure she would be treated fairly.”

“Admiral, I am the last person you should worry about treating a _person_ unfairly.”

Gerrel laughed softly taking the hint, “Yes, I can see that, Captain.”

Shepard took the Admiral to the Engineering deck so he could tour the engine room before going to the medbay. 

Tali answered as many questions as she could from her brief time going over the reports. She didn't have access to classified information yet about the drive core, so Shepard wasn't concerned. 

Shepard secretly hoped the Illusive Man felt uncomfortable and paranoid when he read Miranda's report. 

“Thank you for the tour, Captain. Your ship is truly beautiful.”

“Thank you, Admiral. Shall we head to the medbay and check in with the ships doctor?”

“Yes, I also brought my Chief Medical Officer to help make the transfer easier.”

They took the elevator back to deck three then entered the decontamination chamber outside the door. Once inside, Shepard stood back as Doctor Chakwas spoke to the Admiral and his ships doctor. 

Malo's slightly purple skin tinted a darker shade when she caught sight of him staring at her. He seemed pretty young. Younger than the other two at least. It probably didn't help that she was showing more skin than he was used to seeing, even if it was just her arms. 

Shepard was wearing black cargo pants and a tank top Joker had made for her. It was black and it said _Team Shepard_ across the front in white lettering. On the back was the Spectre insignia. It had been Joker's way of saying he had her back, without actually having to say it. 

“Captain, the men wish to take holos with you.”

“Of course, I'd be honored.”

To her surprise, they wanted holos with her while they were without their suits. Shepard had thought they would be transferred while suited, but then all that work that had been done to decontaminate the ship would have been pointless. Garrus was forced to put a helmet on because he was also dextro. Shepard hadn't thought of that.

Shepard obliged them all, sitting next to each of them with her arm around their shoulders as they smiled for holos. 

Lin had awakened while they were touring the Engineering Deck. It seemed he had his eyes on Doctor Chakwas. The good doctor took a holo with him and even planted a kiss on his temple causing the poor man to blush furiously while he smiled so big his cheeks had to hurt.

Finally, the call came in that decontamination was completed and they could move the injured.

It took time, but they managed to move everyone on hover beds to the CIC. The could only move one at a time through the airlock and another round of decontamination.

Once the transfer was completed, hands had been shaken, and thanks had been given, the Normandy returned to it's duties.


	49. Chapter 49

It seemed like a to-do list had been built overnight for her. Tuchanka, Citadel, Pragia...

They were nearest to Tuchanka, so that would be their first stop. Until they got there however, Shepard sat across from Thane listening to the thing he had wanted to share years ago. Shepard wanted to be angry and for a moment she was. The only thing that stopped the anger from continuing to build was that she was keeping secrets too. Yes, Thane knew of her marriage, but that didn't mean he was comfortable spilling his own secrets. 

“I wanted to apologize, Siha.”

Confused, “For what, Thane?”

“For not confiding in you when you asked me years ago.”

Shepard waved her hand, “Really, Thane. I do understand. Don't feel bad. You've spent many years alone. I know trusting someone with information like that is difficult.”

“Thank you.” Thane's shoulders relaxed as he released a relieved breath. “There was something I've been meaning to ask you.”

“Oh?”

“I have noticed the air seems drier and the temperature's warmer around the entirety of the ship.”

Shepard smiled, “Took you long enough. During our last shore leave I had the dehumidifiers upgraded. EDI suggested an upgrade for the thermostat. So now, I can walk around in shorts without freezing.”

Thane smirked, “So you did this for selfish reasons?”

“Of course, why else would I do it?” 

Thane chuckled roughly at the teasing glint in her eyes. “I thank you for your selfishness.”

“Oh you're quite welcome, old man.”

* * *

“Shepard!”

“Wrex.”

Then she was being crushed into red armor. The force of the emotions running through her nearly brought tears to her eyes. Damn old krogan.

Shepard looked him over once he sat down in his throne. He looked well. Frustrated, but healthy. It wasn't until Gatatog Uvenk left after throwing a temper-tantrum that she could talk about why she was there. 

“Something is wrong with my boy here, and Mordin is looking for a kidnapped salarian.”

“Your boy, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.”

Wrex laughed at her heartily and she couldn't help but smile. His joy was contagious. Almost like Santa Claus. In fact.... No she wasn't going to go there.

Once Wrex gave them instructions they were on their way. 

“Shepard. Will talk to scout while you help Grunt with his Rite.”

“Okay, Mordin. Just stay out of trouble.”

“Will do my best.”

Shepard shook her head as Mordin walked to the perimeter station. She hoped he didn't say anything about his involvement in the genophage. 

“Grunt, who do you want with us?”

“Garrus.”

“Go call the ship on the comm and get him down here while I do some shopping.”

That was when she saw him. She couldn't believe she'd forgot to ask Wrex about her baby. Shepard was tackled and nearly licked to death by an eager and happy varren named Urz.

“Hey Urz! Who's a good boy, huh?” She laughed as his ass wiggled with his tail. “Yes you are!” She ignored Wrex booming laughter and the nearby krogans confused but curious look. “Are you going to let me stand and get a good look at you?”

As if able to understand her, Urz sat while she clamored to her feet. “Good grief what has Wrex been feeding you? You're huge!”

“You must be his handler. Wrex said you were dead.”

“The original handler is dead. Technically Wrex and I share custody of this fine specimen.” Urz growled joyfully at the compliment.

“Since your salarian friend is down there killing pyjacks for fun, I will give you a discount.”

“Sweet, thanks!”

After purchasing nearly everything in the krogans inventory and a pyjack for Urz, she returned to Wrex to await Garrus and Grunt's return.

“I see you found your mutt.”

“Thanks for taking care of him, Wrex.” Wrex grunted as they watched Urz chow down on a dead pyjack. It was several minutes before he spoke again. “I've been training him the way Ash wanted him to be trained. I'd say he is ready for the field. Got him potty trained too.”

“You saying you want me to take this lug of adorable to help me on my mission?”

“He's missed you, Shepard.”

“I'll consider it.”


	50. Chapter 50

Grunt ignored the krogan talking around him as he waited for the shuttle to return with Garrus. There was an asari and krogan couple talking off to the side, the same couple Shepard had helped on Illium. Grunt didn't see himself as the lovey dovey type, but he was pleased that the pair had stopped screwing around and got serious. 

Idleness and indecisiveness were highly annoying.

The krogan for the blood pack was trying to recruit him. Grunt had enough dealings with them while serving with Shepard to know they didn't offer the challenge his blood demanded. 

[Incoming shuttle. Clear landing pad.]

_Finally._

Grunt stood back as the Normandy's shuttle landed in front of him. Being crushed by a shuttle would be a stupid death. Once the pilot powered down Grunt stepped forward to await Garrus. As soon as Garrus disembarked they left for Wrex's platform. That was what he liked about Garrus. He never had to talk for Garrus to know what he was saying. Garrus was a good krantt-mate. For a turian.

* * *

“Shepard, looks like your krantt has arrived. Better go get Grunt and get the Rite done.”

“See you in a bit.” Shepard turned to look directly at Urz. “Stay and guard Wrex.”

Urz huffed air out of his nose and sat up straighter. Shepard laughed at Wrex's grumbling as she met her squad. 

An argument and a headbutt later, they were on their way to undergo the Rite of Passage. Grunt sat quietly in the Tomkah as they made their way to the site the Rite would be done. The Shaman spoke to Grunt of the Rite, most of it going over Shepard's head, but Grunt seemed to understand.

* * *

It wasn't until they began fighting wild varren that Shepard noticed all the dead krogan. Grunt and Garrus collected thermal clips and medigel off of the dead krogan in between waves.

Then came the klixen. Shepard hated those things. Grunt seemed to be having the time of his life though. The adolescent’s laugh echoed off the broken concrete around them. That was until the ground began to rumble in an all too familiar way.

“Thresher maw! Take cover behind concrete and rock, don't let the acid touch you.”

Garrus had never handled a maw on foot before, Grunt only had pictures in his head, but Shepard was damn near an expert. Thanks to Akuze.

Between the three of them, they had the maw nearly dead in under three minutes and Shepard hadn't even had to bring out her heavy weapon. They let Grunt take the kill shot as the maw made on last attempt at trying to swallow them whole. The result had the three of them covered in maw innards. It was horribly disgusting and the smell was even worse, but they smiled anyway. 

Until Uvenk decided to land and open his big mouth. The krogan thought he could use Grunt as some trophy. _I don't think so._

It seemed Grunt had the same thought. A firefight erupted but the krogan were no match for the powerful trio. Not only did they decimate them, they won a ship for Wrex. 

When the Shaman re-entered the arena, he kindly took holos as the three krantt-mates that sat on top and stood next to what remained of the thresher maw. 

Once all holos were taken, a group of krogan came in to begin cutting the thresher maw up. When Shepard asked why, the Shaman explained the victory celebration they planned to have in Grunt's honor. 

The tomkah ride back was bumpy and smelly. Shepard was tired. The heat of this planet seemed to suck the energy out of her. If they were going to have to fight through a clan to get to Mordin's old student, then she should probably bring in another person. 

“EDI?”

[Yes, Commander?]

“Please have Tali, Jack, and Thane prepped to come down.”

[Done.]

“Why three, Shepard?”

Shepard opened her eyes to see a confused Garrus. “You and Tali can catch up with Wrex and purchase upgrades from the scientist while I take Thane, Jack, and Mordin to rescue that salarian.”

Garrus only nodded. He must be tired too.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed it, there were bonus chapters added before Christmas. [Secret Santa - A Clandestine Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/602644/chapters/1086407)

“Why the fuck is it so hot?!”

“It feels good to me, Ms. Zero.”

Jack scoffed, “Of course it does, Lizard Man.”

Thane stood patiently near the krogan clan leader as they waited for Shepard and party to return. Mordin had already secured a vehicle for their use. If what Thane was hearing was correct, Mordin had also stocked the clan's pyjack supplies for their domesticated varren. 

When Shepard came into sight she was smiling. Her smile seemed to make those around her stand straighter. Thane's heart warmed at the sight of a woman he considered family. A younger sister perhaps. He taught her, comforted her, and put up with her teasing. A younger sister indeed. He should have told her about Kolyat years ago. Perhaps then Thane wouldn't be in the situation he was in. 

The group joined them, first giving their attention to Wrex as the clan leader welcomed his newest clan member. Thane watched in amusement as Grunt asked his Battlemaster for permission to join the festivities held in his honor.

“Go. Have fun, get drunk, eat, flirt with the ladies. Oh and take Urz with you.” 

Shepard scratched the varren under the chin before addressing him. “Go make sure no one is stupid enough to mess with my boy.”

Thane was impressed. Not only did the varren listen, but Grunt didn't even argue.

* * *

They fought their way to and through a hospital. Shepard was exhausted. Just utterly drained. Her armor adjusted to a preset temperature, but it didn't seem to be working at the time. It must have been damaged somewhere in between their arrival and Grunt's rite. 

They found the missing scout, found credits, and cleared out vorcha and krogan along the way. When they finally were able to reach the hospital they were presented with an ugly truth. 

And Mordin...He was taking it hard.

The genophage may have been needed a thousand years ago but the krogan were slowly becoming extinct, Mordin admitted as much. The dalatrass wanted to keep the population low and who was Mordin to defy his leaders?

After sparing Maelon's life, Shepard told Mordin to save the data. It was obvious the strain of helping with the genophage was getting to Mordin. 

On the drive back to base Mordin handed Shepard food and water claiming she was becoming dehydrated. 

“I'll feel better as soon as my armor is fixed.”

“Yes, understand, but will become overheated if you don't drink.”

Shepard accepted the bottle. Surely Tali would be able to fix the armor once they returned to camp. Jack offered to take the exhaust manifold to the mechanic while Shepard returned to Wrex. 

Mordin, unsurprisingly, returned to the ship. 

“Shepard! Thanks to you we've strengthened clan Urdnot.”

“So I've heard. I'm glad you adopted the women and children instead of killing them.”

Wrex sighed, “We've had enough death.”

Tying to lighten the mood, “ I head I've got a few breeding requests.”

“A few?” Wrex laughed. “Once Grunt made it known that this was your fourth maw killed on foot, I'd say a few is an inadequate number.”

Surprise jolted through her cause her mouth to fall open slightly. “I'd only heard about one.”

“They can only put it in one at a time, Urdnot Shepard.”

Shepard snorted, “What about Garrus? Did his scars get him a few extra.”

Garrus groaned and Wrex humphed loudly. “The females are just now getting to feed. He should know how popular his scars are tomorrow.”

Shepard chose to sit out on the drinking and instead watch the festivities from the outside. It was Grunt's night anyway. The crew came down in shifts to congratulate the young krogan and share a drink with him. Thankfully Kasumi had a large stock of beer she had _acquired_ during their last leave.

Shepard's breeding requests were up to thirty-nine and Garrus' were up to seventy-three. Infertile females were putting in requests for him. Shepard laughed until there were tears while Garrus sat embarrassed and unamused. Wrex was impressed.

The evening went by all too quickly for Grunt, but it was time to get on with work. With the Normady refueled and ready to go, it was time to head towards the Citadel.

Kolyat, Sidonis, and Wyatt.

Hopefully.


	52. Chapter 52

Watching Garrus walk away was hard. Shepard had helped him all she could, but the rest was up to Garrus. 

Lantar Sidonis lived. 

Garrus just needed to accept that not everyone can endure torture. He needed to realize that losing his team wasn't his fault. There was nothing Garrus could have done to prevent his teams demise. 

Shepard hoped Lylal could help Garrus deal with his emotions easier. Best friends were great, but your partner was better in a time like this. She just hoped Lylal was prepared.

* * *

0812: G is heading to you. I was able to do what we talked about. G is confused, but accepting of the situation. Were you able to take care of your end?

[0813: I will be ready for him. I am relieved, Jane, thank you. And yes, I've done as you requested. They are safe.]

0813: Good. I will see you tomorrow. Thanks, Lyl.

[0814: You're welcome. See you then.]

* * *

After preventing Garrus from blackening his soul, Thane and Shepard met with Mouse. 

The kid himself was struggling to stay afloat. He was brilliant, Shepard would give him that. In fact, with some training, he could work as a civilian contractor for the Alliance. Shepard quickly sent the information to Anderson. 

Once she took her copy of the Shepard VI and the information they needed, the took off. 

Bailey, thankfully, kept his word. The man couldn't seem to stop smiling at finally getting to put away Harken. 

The two waited patiently for Bailey's men to bring in Kelham. Thane was nervous, but Shepard wasn't worried. Men like Kelhem were easily played. 

“I'm a Spectre, Kelham. I can put a bullet in your head in front of a C-Sec officer and they can't touch me.”

They walked out less than thirty seconds later with the information. Bullies normally were cowards. Of course being threatened by someone above the law probably helped scare the man.

* * *

“Kolyat!” _Here I am running after a damn kid with anger issues. Where did he learn to shoot a gun? Gangster movies?_

“Siha please, we must prevent him from taking a life.”

Distraction, shoot the kid, shoot the hostage. Oh gee, not much of a choice. Distraction it is. 

Shepard ignored Thane's involuntary hiss when she punched Kolyat. When the hostage was safe, Thane pulled Kolyat aside while Shepard spoke to Talid.

“Talid, a human just saved your sorry ass.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, “Uh, yeah. Yeah, thanks.”

Going further, “How about this Talid. You don't press charges and I won't take my saving your ass to Miss Westerland News.”

“Done.”

“Oh, I'm not done.” That got Talid's full attention. Stepping forward to speak softly in his face, “Stop hustling shop owners for credits.”

“What are you going to do, human?”

“I'm a Spectre and I will be watching.” Shepard didn't like the feeling of causing the fear that entered the mans eyes. Even if he was a douche-bag. “Those people work hard to earn those credits and I am tired of people like you thinking you can just come by and collect.”

“I understand, Spectre.”

Shepard sighed. “Not all humans are like our Ambassador. Most of us are quite happy with equality.”

“I will endeavor to understand your species better.”

Once satisfied that Talid was sincere in his statement, she allowed Bailey to take him out of the room. Kolyat would have to go in for shooting a krogan.

“Thane, Kolyat will have to be taken in.”

“I see. Thank you, Siha. We at least prevented him from taking a life.”

Shepard laughed at Kolyat's angered glare. “The krogan is pissed as hell, but I can go headbutt him if you want.”

Thane chuckled roughly, “Thank you, but I do not think Doctor Chakwas will wish to treat you for a concussion while on shore leave.”

When Bailey returned Shepard waved him over. “Kolyat, you will have to be cuffed.”

“Why do you care.” Kolyat spat as Bailey placed the cuffs on his wrists behind Kolyat's back.

“I care because your father is one of my oldest friends. I care because he loves you.”

It was enough to make the kid shut up and think. “He called you 'Siha'. You aren't his mistress?”

“Eww!” She quickly looked to Thane, “No offense, Thane.”

“None taken, Siha. 'Eww' was the same thought I had as well.”

Shepard returned her attention to Kolyat. “Thane is like a big brother to me. One of the few people I can trust completely.”

“I see.” Kolyat looked apologetic as Bailey escorted him to the waiting squad car with Thane following.

After conferring with Bailey, Shepard was able to give Thane and Kolyat the verdict. She entered the interview room after making sure the security cameras were still turned off. Thane rose automatically, always the gentlemen. Kolyat sat hunched in the chair, brooding. Once she and Thane were sitting across from Kolyat she began speaking.

“I've spoken with Bailey and we've worked out a deal to keep you out of prison.” Kolyat looked at her with tired, but interested eyes. “You will enter community service working for Bailey. You will do what he says even if it means mopping up piss off of C-Sec's bathroom floors. You will take orders from him and only him unless he specifies differently. Do you understand?”

“Can't I go with you?” _Oh damn, he's pulling the sad puppy eyes on me._

“Not at this time. Until you've served your community service you are stuck on the Citadel. Bailey is even kind enough to make sure you have a place to sleep. I will make sure your father can send you credits so you can eat and pay for your uniform until you find a job.”

“I don't want my fathers blood money.”

Shepard growled, “Don't be an ungrateful brat. Your father works for me.”

Kolyat slumped in his seat, tired from the emotional outbursts. “Fine and I'm sorry. I just thought he was dead. We all did.”

“The last stipulation is that you are to volunteer at the temple one day a week until I deem your community service complete. Expect to do this for six months to a year.”

“When will I have time to find work in all this?”

“It's simple, Kolyat. Bailey will have you in the mornings, you can work in the evenings and you volunteer at the temple one day a week.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

Shepard gave Thane the information on where Kolyat would be staying so that he could help get Kolyat settled. Now all she had to do was tell Bailey then return to the ship and announce shore leave. It had been a long, long day, but giving her friends some peace was worth the exhaustion.

By the time Shepard would get to see Wyatt it would be late. She hoped he didn't mind her sneaking into bed with him.


	53. Chapter 53

When Wyatt awakened, it was to something heavy splayed across his chest. He stiffened momentarily before he recognized the soft snore.

Jane.

Smiling to himself, he opened his eyes to take her in. What he saw was unexpected. Jane was still in her work clothes laying on top of the blankets. She had managed to kick off her shoes before laying down though. Her pants were standard issue Alliance. Her shirt was new. _Team Shepard?_ He'll ask her about it later. For now, breakfast and coffee.

* * *

Aches and twinges were the second thing that greeted Shepard when she woke from her slumber. The first, was coffee. Delicious coffee.

Jane found Wyatt hunched over an omelet while reading a datapad. Likely another case that he was working on. She kissed his neck, right under his ear, as she passed by him. She smiled when all Wyatt did was hum his acknowledgment of her. Normal. 

There was a covered plate on the counter. Curiosity piqued, she lifted the lid to see a large plate filled with food. Her favorites. Fried eggs, sausage, and toast. Next to it was a small container of cereal and a bottle of water. Under a smaller lid was fruit. Peeled, sliced, and ready to eat. She touched the unpeeled banana feeling the coolness on it. She loved her fruit cold. A banana, a peeled and parted orange, and a sliced apple. 

Wyatt really knew how to spoil her.

It took two trips to get everything to the table. Jane immediately dug in humming her joy at the taste of real food. You could never cover the bad taste of powdered eggs, although salsa helped make it edible. But this, real honest-to-goodness eggs...

Fantastical.

She was going to have to talk Miranda into opting for real eggs. Hopefully that wouldn't be hard.

“How long are you in?”

She jolted slightly, not bothering to hide her surprise. Usually when he was dealing with an interesting case, the world didn't exist outside the datapad and patient. “Til tomorrow evening.”

“Not long.”

“I have a lot to do for my crew before I can put the mission first.”

“Like what, or is that classified?” Wyatt asked, his full attention on her.

“Kasumi is going to force me into a dress so we can steal back her partners graybox. Jack wants to blow up an abandoned Cerberus facility, Samara needs me to lure a criminal, Jacob got a ping with information leading to what could be his father's missing ship, Tali is being accused of treason, and Zaeed needs help freeing a refinery.”

Wyatt whistled at her to-do list. “But what about Mordin, Grunt, Garrus, and Thane?”

Jane smiled after swallowing her bite of food. She powered up her omnitool and transferred holos over to Wyatt's. “I took care of Garrus and Thane's needs before coming home last night. Mordin's was difficult for him but we got it done. Grunt's.... His was the most fun.”

“What are you covered in?”

“Thresher maw.”

Wyatt snorted as he flipped through the holos, “Like mother, like son.”

Jane smiled at Wyatt as she felt warmth blossom in her chest. Grunt really was a great kid. “You really don't mind that he sees me as his mom?”

“Not at all. I don't think he could have picked anyone better.”

“There you go being all sweet. You are trying to make me cry aren't you?”

“I can't help it if the truth is sweet, doll-face.” Wyatt got up, giving Jane a quick peck on the lips before setting his plate in the sink and making them both a cup of coffee. “I only have a half day today so I will be home after lunch.”

“I'll be here.”

They caught up over coffee before Wyatt had to leave for work. They would spend the rest of Jane's shore leave laying around doing nothing in between making love and napping. 

It was exactly what she needed.


	54. Chapter 54

Nothing said team building like having to erase memories of a loved one, punching an old merc in the face then pointing a gun to the pretty side, helping a mother kill her murderous daughter and blowing up a ran-down torture facility. 

Though the last one she took some joy in. Experimenting on kids was sick. 

Jacob had to face some pretty ugly revelations of his own and Tali... Well that was where they were now. Trying to take back her father's ship. The evidence was damning against Rael. 

Before taking the shuttle to the hijacked ship, Shepard had spoken with the admirals and several others. She had wanted information on the ship, but what she got was a bunch of whining admirals talking crap about each other. And they put Tali right in the middle. Shepard was pissed. Garrus didn't seem to be in a very good mood either judging by the way he bludgeoned a few geth to death. 

Tali was heart broken. They had just found Rael's body. The trio did as the admiral had asked. They shut down the geth network, deactivating all the geth on board. 

By the time they made it back to the concave, Shepard was livid. How dare they put an innocent person in the middle of their crap. So, she called them on it. Tali deserved better. She was treated far better on the Normandy surrounded by Cerberus personnel than she was here, in her home. 

Tali was acquitted of all charges. Shepard snorted, “I'm not defending one of yours, I'm defending one of mine.”

That only seemed to shame the admirals more.

* * *

“Shepard, can we check on Malo, Lin, and Cas before we leave the fleet?”

“Of course, Tali. Find out where they are while I check on Veetor.”

Garrus joined Tali to 'keep her out of trouble'. More like Garrus was feeling like an over-protective big brother. 

Shepard rejoined Garrus and Tali after speaking with Reegar and Veetor. She also made sure to let Reegar know he was welcome on the Normandy anytime. He would have to share a room with Tali of course, but he was welcome. 

Smiling inwardly at her matching-making, she followed Tali to a shuttle that would take them to the Neema. Shepard ignored all the hushed whispering of the quarians they were sharing the shuttle with. By the way Tali was standing, she was a bit embarrassed. 

When they arrived, they were greeted by the three quarians they were on their way to see. All three standing and bouncing to greet their guests. It wasn't often that such well known figures came to see them.

Several hours later Shepard, Garrus, and Tali returned to the Normandy tired but smiling. Their visit with the quarian men had been enjoyable. Shepard was glad to see them all doing so well.

Next on her to-do list was shopping to make sure they had the best upgrades for their weapons and armor before they went to retrieve the reaper IFF. The Collector ship had not been fun. In fact, it had been terrifying. 

That had been the plan until the Illusive Man sent information regarding the Shadow Broker. 

Time to return to Illium.

* * *

Garrus had been asleep when Shepard went to speak with him. She had been working him hard, she knew. Their fight with Vasir had been excruciating. It had taken all three of them to kill the over-powered asari. Over-powered thanks to red sand. 

Now they were on their way to the Shadow Broker base and she had wanted Garrus with her. The turian was fast asleep, still in his armor, and only half way on his bed. EDI reported that he'd checked in with Chakwas before heading to his quarters. Once there he just laid down and was out. 

Shepard left the room quietly and made her way to life support. If Thane wasn't physically up for it, then Samara. But Shepard didn't need to plan that far ahead. Thane was well rested and ready for anything Shepard needed help with. With this mission being such an unknown, the number of Shadow Broker forces unknown, and Liara being somewhat a liability, Shepard decided taking a fourth was probably a good idea. 

After conferring with EDI, Shepard had her inform Grunt to suit up. He and Mordin had been the two that had not been ground-side in a while. Mordin being Mordin, he didn't like to leave the lab unless necessary.


	55. Chapter 55

“You travel with interesting companions T'Soni. It will be interesting to see the reactions of the tank-bred when I sell his _mother_ to the collectors.”

Grunt only clenched his teeth together in reaction. Shepard was glad, she had been worried he would do something stupid. 

Then they were being charged by a _huge_ yahg. Shepard had never seen anything so terrifying. Even thresher maws couldn't compare to this. 

It felt like hours of fighting, but it could have only been about twenty minutes. They were running out of clips and physically assaulting the yahg was having little effect. Her distraction got her back-handed. If not for the metal holding her jaw together, the hit would have likely crushed it. 

Grunt didn't handle her being hit so well. His time with Samara seemed to help him control his blood-rage but it wasn't helping here. Shepard watched in what felt like slow motion as Grunt charge the large yahg and shoved a hand down his throat. Shepard screamed out when the yahg bit down on Grunt's hand. A warp from Liara hit the Broker hard enough for him to loosen his grip on Grunt's hand allowing the krogan to pull his mutilated hand out of the large jaws. 

Then a muffled explosion, surprise in the eyes of the yahg, then a thud when his dead and bleeding body hit the floor. 

Grunt had stuffed a grenade down the yahg's throat. 

A groan left her as she tried to get up from her position on the floor. Her shoulder and jaw hurt bad enough to want painkillers. That was rare for her. Pain-killers made her loopy, so she avoided them.

Thane rushed over to Shepard after he noticed Liara turn to the console in front of her. “After all you went through for her, the least she could do was help you stand.”

Shepard grunted as Thane wrapped her uninjured arm around his shoulders to support her. “Jus' me or is it getting a lil spinny in here?”

* * *

Thane watched angrily as Liara took over the Shadow Broker operations. He didn't care that she was in tears. He didn't care for her relief. The only thing he cared about was the people standing next to him, all of which were injured. Liara didn't seem to notice or care that Shepard was unconscious, Grunt's hand was bleeding and in shreds, and that Feron, whom all of this was for, was hunched over in pain.

“When you decide your _friends_ well-being is more important than the console, you can contact the Normandy.”

Thane didn't care if his words hurt her. This was the second time she walked away from an injured Shepard. The first time being when she fell out of the window when they were chasing Vasir. Thane had watched in horror from Garrus and Zaeed's helmet cams. Liara didn't even pause to see if her friend was okay. 

Perhaps friendship meant a lot more to him than it did the asari who had turned back to the console.

Grunt had called for medical on Thane's order. Feron and Shepard had been taken away on hover beds, Grunt and Thane following the medical team closely.

* * *

Doctor Chakwas watched in masked amusement as Grunt placed a stuffed shark under Shepard's arm. It was quite adorable if she was honest. 

She returned her attention back to the colorful drell in front of her when he began to speak.

“Will the Commander be okay?”

“Yes. She was hit pretty hard but she fell harder. Her shoulder was fractured, her ear drum busted, and her hip pretty bruised. I am actually amazed there was no concussion. She passed out from the over-use of biotics and from being disoriented. She likely didn't even know her ear drum had ruptured. I've given her a sedative while her implants heal her.” She knew Grunt was listening to every detail. He would likely sit there until she woke up. 

“Where is Sere Krios?”

Doctor Chakwas cleaned the raw wound on his wrist before applying medigel and a clean bandage. “Thane is speaking with the executive officer, Garrus Vakarian.”

Chakwas stiffened when Grunt growled after the medbays doors had opened. 

Liara.

“Can I help you, Ms. T'Soni?” Doctor Chakwas said coolly. 

“I came to check on them.” Liara said softly, almost innocently. Karin Chakwas was not fooled.

“As you can see they are fine. With Shepard resting, Vakarian has the deck. You should report to him.”

She really hoped Shepard wouldn't feel betrayed by Liara's behavior. Kaidan's treatment of Shepard had been hard enough.


	56. Chapter 56

Garrus was furious. He sat behind Shepard's desk in her office while Thane gave a full report on the events. He'd never known Liara to be so careless of anyone's well-being. He buried his head in his hands once Thane was finished. Thane sat stiffly in the chair farthest from the door, likely just as angered as Garrus. Shepard was family. 

[Sir?]

Garrus sighed, “Yes, Ms. Chambers?”

[Ms. T'Soni is requesting a moment of your time.]

“Bring her in please.”

Garrus traded looks with Thane, Thane making no move to leave. Garrus couldn't blame him. 

The office door opened showing Kelly carrying a tray with what he hoped was something to help wake him. Kelly set the tray down in front of him showing a deliciously hot and sweet drink his mother used to make for him when he was a child, and tea for Thane. 

“Thank you, Kelly.”

“You're welcome, Sir. Doctor Chakwas also wished for you to know that Shepard will wake up in approximately four hours. Grunt has opted to stay near his mother, and Feron will be dining with the crew as soon as she has finished doctoring him.”

“Okay, thank you.”

Liara sat in the chair next to Thane, slightly stiff. She knew he was angry. He took a moment to enjoy his drink first though. As did Thane. 

“Garrus, I'm sorry.”

And there went his moment of bliss. “Sorry for what exactly, Liara? Leaving behind your friend after she fell from a window trying to retrieve the data _you_ wanted? Or for ignoring three peoples injuries for your own selfish wants.”

Liara twisted her hands together, “All of it. I was so caught up in revenge that I failed to see who I hurt along the way.”

_So this is what Shepard was saving me from. Lylal was right. I was losing myself._

“You ignored what could have been, worst case, her death when she fell from the building. You ignored it when she was hit so hard that it burst her ear drum and fractured her shoulder. When her son nearly had his arm bitten off as he forced a grenade in the yahg's throat to save his mother from being crushed, and when Feron _stumbled_ in injured and near starving.” Garrus ignored the guilt he felt when the tears began falling from Liara's eyes. “It is those people you should be begging forgiveness from. Not me.”

“I understand. I had been meaning to do just that when Doctor Chakwas told me to come see you.”

“You must understand that Doctor Chakwas has been looking after Shepard for nearly a decade. Shepard is like a daughter to her.”

“I see. It would seem I have a lot to apologize for.”

“I suggest you start with Grunt.”

Liara nodded and left the room quietly. Garrus and Thane released tired breaths, both hunching over in the chairs from emotional exhaustion. 

“I keep forgetting that Liara is little more than a child. She is still learning.”

“Indeed. She is how old?”

Garrus thought back trying to remember. “One-hundred eight I believe.”

“About nineteen or twenty by human standards I think. Or close to that. Do you think we were to harsh with our anger?” Thane asked somewhat concerned.

“No. If I've learned anything from my father, it's that honestly is important in this kind of situation.”

Thane could only nod. He had no such memories of learning these types of lessons. 

They sat quietly sipping their drinks, both lost in their own thoughts and memories. It was a comfortable silence between the two fast friends. The two had no problems trusting the other. Shepard wouldn't claim the two men as her closest friends if they weren't trustworthy.


	57. Chapter 57

Grunt sat quietly next to Shepard's bed as she slept. He listened as the asari apologized for being selfish. When he refused to acknowledge her apology, she left the medbay with a sigh. 

_If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all._

Grunt had heard a turian mother say that to her child the last time they were on the Citadel. It seemed to fit this situation.

The door swished open again, this time to Jack and Urz. Jack had quickly taken to the varren when Shepard brought him on board. Jack was his caretaker when Shepard was ground-side. It seemed to soften the biotic. Grunt thought it a weakness but Shepard had said it gave Jack something positive to fight for. Who was he to argue with his mother?

“Urz was missing her. Mind if I leave him with you?”

“It's fine.”

[Doctor Chakwas, Engineer Daniels wishes to take a holo for the extranet site.]

“That's fine, EDI. Shepard can approve them when she awakens.”

Grunt sat stiffly as the 'grease monkey' took some holos of him, Shepard, and Urz. He didn't like having his holo taken. Urz didn't seem to mind as he sat on the opposite side with his chin resting on the bed near Shepard's hand. The varren whined as his cold nose sniffed at his handlers fingers. 

It would be a few hours yet before the sedative began to wear off. Until then, Grunt would busy himself with a book Kasumi had loaned him.

* * *

Shepard came to slowly. She took in her surroundings with her ears before she tried to open her sedative-heavy eyes. There was a stuffed animal under her uninjured arm, likely Grunt sitting next to her. No doubt that was Urz breathing on her other hand. She twitched her fingers a bit, smiling when Urz rumbled happiness.

“Calm down, boy. Let her wake up all the way.” Doctor Chakwas spoke to Urz soothingly. 

Shepard opened her eyes and looked down. Right there under her arm was Grunt's stuffed shark. His favorite sea creature.

Grunt was currently having his hand examined by Doctor Chakwas. 

“How bad is it?”, Shepard asked gruffly. Her throat dry.

The doctor met Shepard's eyes, “Not bad now that it's had time to heal. He should give it a day before he uses it again. No missions until I've examined it.”

“But until then?” Grunt looked at the doctor hopefully.

With a smile, Doctor Chakwas pulled a large sucker from her desk. “Until then, you can rest and enjoy your treat for being such a good patient.”

Shepard hadn't even known they made candy for krogan.

With a quick affectionate nuzzle from Grunt, then Urz, the pair were on their way out of the medbay towards the mess hall. 

“Now you. Forty-eight hours of rest while your cybernetics fix you up.” Doctor Chakwas scanned her before looking inside Shepard's aching ear. “This ear drum was busted but it seems to be almost healed. You will likely experience the feeling of having water in your ear or altitude changes. That is normal while it heals. You should have full hearing back in about sixteen hours.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

“You're welcome. Use this wheel chair for the next few hours. Your hip sustained heavy bruising and your cybernetics need a little more time on the muscles.”

Shepard didn't complain while she gingerly sat in the chair that was mostly used for Joker. Well, before he had his legs improved by Cerberus. 

If rumors were true, Mordin was currently working on some kind of medication to help strengthen Joker's bones. Mordin got bored easily. 

Shepard hoped he was successful.

* * *

Thane saw her coming before anyone else. He quickly stood to move the chair out of the way so Shepard could be placed at her normal seat in the mess hall. She was always at the head of the table. Thane wasn't sure if it had something to do with human customs or what. 

“Thanks, Thane.”

“You're welcome, Siha.”

They all ate while murmuring quietly amongst themselves. All-in-all, it was a relaxing meal. For that Thane was grateful.

* * *

Shepard watched as Feron sat somewhat close to Thane, his eyes searching for enemies while he ate. It would take a long time for him to move past being tortured. Shepard hope he could move forward. 

Thane spoke quietly to Feron anytime the noise level rose or when someone new came around the corners. Each time Feron would tense until Thane told him it was okay to relax. Shepard guessed Thane would be the one to understand the constant paranoia. 

Once she was done, Shepard sat back and brought up her omnitool to begin approving this weeks holos. It seemed fans enjoyed the real-life side of things as opposed to posing for holos. 

Many fans sent questions. EDI had been kind enough to compile the most asked questions for her. Shepard would begin answering those soon. 

After approving nearly all of the holos and sending some to EDI to edit out classified information, she sat back to relax and build her mental to-do list.

All that was left was making sure all weapons and ship needs were upgraded to the best they could find. Once done, then they would retrieve the IFF. 

It was time to get the job done.


	58. Chapter 58

A tearful apology from Liara, weapons upgrades, and one 'dead' reaper later they had an IFF and a new crew member. The fight had been hell, as had Tali's anger. Once again Shepard had to play peacemaker. 

“I trust you, Shepard.” Tali shoulders drooped as she released a quiet sigh. “I know you wouldn't betray me and if you say that the geth have two different factions then I suppose I will just have to believe you. You haven't lied to me before.”

“Thank you, Tali.” Shepard hugged the younger quarian. “I won't take your trust or faith in me for granted.”

Then Shepard was having to make a decision on whether or not to rewrite the geth or kill them. Neither choice was acceptable in her opinion. In the end, she told Legion to rewrite them. Shepard just hoped it was something she wouldn't come to regret.

* * *

It seemed she spent a lot of time breaking up fights. Miranda and Jack, Legion and Tali, Grunt and the observation glass...

Everyone knew the big fight was coming and stress was high. 

Shepard decided she would take her squad and see if they can talk Aria into giving them a safe place to make any repairs on the Normandy if they made it back. But when the news came through when they were half way to Omega, Shepard sent a quick message to Aria before telling the pilot to haul ass to the rendezvous point. 

Shepard stood stiff as fear and nausea rolled through her. She would not let those bastards get away with this.

* * *

Everyone gone. Hawthorne lay in a heap on the medbay floor where Urz had dragged him when he was attacked trying to get Joker to the AI Core. The man was unconscious and had a few broken bones, but he was alive. Urz had several scrapes along his flank, likely from escaping a collectors grasp. Joker was heartbroken but alive. 

The rest of her people were gone. The halls empty and deafeningly silent. The stove unattended. Whatever had been cooking burned or spilled. 

The squad quietly cleaned up the mess while they waited for Mordin to clear Joker and Urz. 

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief when all three came from the medbay. “EDI, plot a course to the Omega Four relay.”

[Done. Time estimate, two hours.]

“Eat, sleep, or whatever. Then report to me in one hour and thirty minutes. Be battle ready. Dismissed.”

Shepard followed Mordin into the medbay. “Hawthorne will be unconscious for another hour. His arm broken. Concussion. Will be fine. If we survive the relay.” Shepard snorted then immediately felt guilty. Mordin was always talking positive and negative's in the same conversation. “Going to sleep. Will be ready for battle.”

With that Mordin lowered the lights in the medbay and got into a bed for his one hour of sleep. 

Shepard took her leave to find food and write a letter to Anderson and Wyatt. 

Her letter to Anderson was straight to business. Her letter to Wyatt...

She tried to make it sound optimistic. He would see passed it though. She had to stay positive for the sake of her squad.

Very few people chose to sleep. Everyone was already well rested and going over their armor and weapons in the armory. Shepard joined them, taking a seat next to Garrus. 

In two hours they were all at their stations, Hawthorne and the shuttle pilot in stations near Joker, ready to go. Shepard stared at the relay as it glowed red and menacingly at her. 

“All stations green, Commander.”

“Let's do it, Joker.”

“Aye, aye.”

It's now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just came to a spot in a chapter I'm writing that I thought would be fun if readers participated.
> 
> Shepard is about to sit down with a reporter (Emily Wong) to answer questions. Some of these questions will be coming from fans of the news shows and of Shepard's extranet site.
> 
> If you are interested, add a question you would like to ask Shepard. (Anything Bahak is considered classified. Wyatt is still the silent partner as well.)
> 
> You can use your own OCs to ask questions. Just add a link to the fill they belong to so I can add it in my notes for other readers.
> 
> Example of what the form would look like for questions to be sent in:
> 
>  
> 
> _Name:_  
>  Species:  
> Question/Comment:
> 
>  
> 
> _Does OC belong to a fill? If yes, add link.:_
> 
>  
> 
> Just thought it would be fun for you guys to promote stories you are writing/have written or just to make a few new characters. No limit on the number of questions you ask, just one or two per OC character please. Ask a question as yourself too :)Just put Anon in the name slot.
> 
>  
> 
> The Christmas chapters aren't off limits.
> 
>  
> 
> If you would rather email it to me, then send it to TinderWulf AT gmail DOT com


	59. Chapter 59

Outward, Shepard looked calm. Inside though, she was terrified. How many ships had gone through the relay and never returned?

No. She couldn't think like that. Taking a quiet, deep breath, she gripped the handles above and behind Joker's chair as they neared the relay. Then she could feel the tell-tail signs of being thrown through the relay. 

Suddenly, it was a battle to keep from crashing into _thousands_ of ships. Shepard's jaw dropped in shock and awe. 

“EDI, please tell me you are capturing all this on your cameras.”

[I am, Commander. We will have no lack of evidence.]

Good. 

“Shepard, we got a problem.”

“I'm on it. Tell Zaeed and Jack to meet me in Engineering.”

* * *

“Stupid flying space pokemon.”

Jack snorted while Zaeed complained. “Shepard, stop grumbling and just kill the damn thing.”

[Everyone hold on.]

“I hate it when he says that. Like there is anything to hold on to down here, fucker!” Jack yelled to the ceiling.

[Shepard, you've got incoming again.]

“Screw this. Hand me the heavy weapon ammo.”

Jack laughed loudly, “Fuck yeah!”

Her excitement was contagious. Two minutes later, the flying orb disintegrates. 

The trio haul ass back to their stations.

* * *

Garrus, while professional, was smiling like it was Christmas. Not only was he going to get to fire his cannon, he was going to get to rub it in Shepard's face that his hard work on the calibrations was worth all the teasing. Shepard would have to apologize. She hated apologizing.

The thought came and went quickly. As did Garrus' awe over the Thanix Cannon. Next thing he knew, he was hanging on to the console while they crash landed.

* * *

Once Shepard made sure everyone was okay, she met her team in the briefing room. She handed out orders, gave her squad a motivational speech –ignoring how nervous she was– and prepared to kick ass. 

Time to get her people back.

* * *

Shepard patted Legion on the shoulder as they parted ways. She looked back at Garrus as he led the rest of her team, minus Samara and Zaeed. 

“See you on the other side. Try not to mess the other half of your face up.”

“Like I need any more breeding requests.” Garrus joked before the comm went silent. 

Then they were fighting. 

Fear clenched in Shepard's chest every time Legion called out to her to hurry, his voice sounding panicked. “I'm almost there, Legion.” 

The geth had become something like family in the short time he was on the ship. Even Tali was impressed by the geth's kindness and curiosity.

* * *

_“Shepard-Commander. We wish to know if you know how to waltz.”_

_Surprised by the question, “My dad made me learn in high school. It's been years since I've done it.”_

_“We were wondering if you would waltz with us?”_

_How could she say no to such an adorable request. One small waltz, in which Legion danced perfectly, and everyone wanted to have a dance with Legion._

_Even Tali danced a common quarian dance with him. The holos and video of the fun was immediately posted on the extranet site._

_Legion's brow plates widened in what Shepard could only guess was surprised humor at the fans conspiracy theories regarding the geth. Shepard quickly approved of Legion adding his own page to the site regarding the different factions of geth._

_People would always draw their own consensus._

* * *


	60. Chapter 60

The last valve opened with a loud release of hot air while the three made their way to the first rendezvous point. All under a hail of bullets.

Shepard found great enjoyment in using the throw to toss unsuspecting collectors off the platforms. 

Once inside and relatively safe for the moment they find their crew and some colonists in collector pods. Shepard nearly cried out in horror at seeing a mother and a baby in a pod. The baby in a sling against the mother's chest.

“Get them out now!” 

Urz, his paws covered in blood, did his best to help support the weak mother as Shepard moved on to another pod. So many pods. Nearly all of them on this level were empty. They were the only ones left according to EDI. Soon, the collectors would have been forced to go find more humans to fill them. 

Ten frantic minutes later, Shepard had her twenty crew and twenty colonists. They were unable to save all the colonists. Thankfully, there were children among the survivors. Twenty survivors, including Hadley's brother and a man named Robert, were far better than zero.

“Mordin, escort them back to the ship.”

“Of course. Was prepared to do so as the only healthy doctor. But, will need help.”

Sighing, Shepard looked over her squad. She needed all of her heavy-hitters for this. 

The man, Robert, and Shepard's grease monkeys spoke up. “Give us a weapon, Shepard. We can help defend the group.”

“Done.” Extra pistols, SMGs, and assault rifles were handed over. All weapons taken from fallen enemies. “Urz.” The varren in question looked to Shepard from his place next to the confused woman cradling her child. “Protect.” Urz replied with a huff. 

“Will go now while focus is on you. Will have EDI confirm our arrival.” Mordin stated in a rush.

“Good luck, Mordin.”

“Don't need luck. Have ammunition.”

Grunt's laughter was heard over the few humored snorts and chuckles.

* * *

“Damn it, Commander. Kill'em so we can move. I can't hold this forever.”

“You can hold it, Jack.”

Shepard concentrated on taking down a scion, barely noticing Jack's sudden professionalism. Legion and Tali worked tirelessly next to her. Everyone working together seamlessly. 

“Clear, let's move.”

Only pausing long enough to grab a nutrient pack from Jack's belt, Shepard opened it and held it in front of Jack to eat. Jack said nothing, just chewed and swallowed quickly. Shepard knew the biotic was getting tired by the speed in which she walked. 

Finally, the group caught sight of the opening, giving Jack a new burst of momentum. They all jogged while taking down enemies, keeping them off of Jack as she protected them from the seeker swarms. 

Then they were at the doors giving Jack the permission she needed to finally expel the biotic energy. No enemy survived the biotic wave.

* * *

“Grunt, Thane, let's finish this.” Shepard looked at her team, her family. “Garrus, get our people home.”

“Aye, aye, Commander. Good luck.”

“Same to you.”

There was no time to think after that. Shoot, kill, shoot, kill. The three fought hard as they made their way to the chamber. A chamber that held a human reaper. Human beings were being processed. 

“Thane! Take out the supports. We'll cover you.” 

Thane was the better sniper, Shepard had no problem accepting that. Grunt and Shepard kept collectors from flanking them as Thane took out the weak points on the reaper embryo. 

Why did it have four eyes?

They watch as it falls, Grunt taking down the last enemy. Shepard hoped one of their helmet cams recorded all of it. EDI would no doubt be backing up and encrypting all of the incoming video streams. 

Next, she was telling the Illusive Man to shove it while she prepped the place to blow. They were ready to hightail it out of there until the half-grown reaper lifted itself from the depths of hell to play peek-a-boo. Then it was another fight for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still accepting questions for Shepard! Details at the end of Chapter 58.


	61. Chapter 61

Finally, after multiple hits with her heavy weapon, the reaper fell again. This time causing explosions that made their platform shudder and tip. Grunt stumbled, unable to right himself, and he began falling. Shepard panicked, terror clenching her as she dove for him. 

They didn't come this far for him to die now. 

After several failed grasps, she finally got him just as he was going over the edge. The sudden weight jerked her arm, popping her shoulder out of socket. Her armor was the only thing hold him now, but it was enough. Then they were falling. Pain laced through her as her shoulder was popped back into place by the rough tumbling. 

Darkness and weightlessness followed.

[..come in. Can you read me, Commander?]

Shepard groaned as she rose. “I hear you.” Setting her pain aside, she focused on Joker's voice as she removed the debris from Grunt and Thane. They ran as swarms and collectors closed in. Shepard quickly tossed the remains of her heavy weapon off a ledge giving her less weight to carry as she ran. Then she was jumping and crashing into the side of the hatch. Her ribs screamed as Grunt pulled her up. 

“Get us out of here.” She labored between painful breaths. 

They managed to beat the explosion as they passed back through the relay. Less than a minute after coming through, the Omega Four relay went dark. The nightmarish red light no long alight. 

“Get us to Omega. Contact Aria, she owes me and I intend to collect.”

“Two hour ETA, Commander.”

Joker turned and watched in shock as Shepard fainted. Grunt caught her, picking her up carefully as if she were a fragile piece of glass. Joker guessed that compared to Grunt, everyone was fragile. 

Thane quickly took the lead in escorting Grunt to the medbay with his precious cargo as Joker carefully sat in the wonderfully comfortable leather chair. 

“Helluva day.” Joker commented as he adjusted his hat.

[But a successful day.]

“Another day in the life of Commander Shepard. Save some lives, destroy some bad guys, and last but not least... Send the bad guys to hell in a fiery explosion.”

[It does sound like a normal day, Jeff. But this time, the stakes were far greater than every other day.]

“Yeah they were. But we won, and we're alive.”

[At least until the next suicide mission.]

Silence.

[That was a joke.]

“We really need to work on your timing.”

* * *

People moved out of the way as the large krogan moved towards the medbay. Doctor Chakwas met him at the door.

“What happened?”

Grunt, near hysteria could only stare at the doctor. Thane placed a calming hand on his arm and answered for him. 

“She gave orders to Joker, then fainted.”

“Clear a bed!”

There was a line of people outside the medbay waiting to be seen. Mordin stopped examining his current patient to help the still weak Doctor Chakwas with Shepard.

“Go. Must leave so we can work.”

Grunt's anger was interrupted by the calm drell. “We will wait outside and watch from the window.” Grunt could only agree. He didn't want to be removed by force. That showed weakness.

[Officer, Vakarian. There is an incoming call from Aria.]

“I'll take it in the main battery.”

As soon as the door locked behind him, Garrus brought up the terminal. “Put her through.”

[Where's Shepard?]

“Medbay. I'm her First Officer.”

[What do you need?]

“A safe place to make repairs to get us moveable again. We are near sputtering. Trusted workers and food supply chains. They can haggle pricing with Miranda.”

[Done. Survivors?]

“Twenty colonists out of thousands.”

A pause from Aria. 

[Since I am inclined to believe the reaper threat is real, what would you recommend?]

“Strengthen defenses. Make your emergency medical, food, and water supplies larger. Put out some kind of information for your people and Omega residents. Some kind of 'In case of emergency' thing so there is no panic.”

[Tell Shepard she'll have what she needs. I'll send coordinates to a private docking bay to your pilot.]

“Thank you.”

The screen goes black. Garrus doesn't know what Shepard did for Aria, but apparently it was big enough for Aria to be so readily agreeable.


	62. Chapter 62

EDI watches and records as they place Shepard on a gurney. Mordin scans the unconscious woman as Doctor Chakwas begins removing armor. 

The ships AI had taken it upon herself to record the events of this battle and the aftermath for Shepard's extranet page and for her superiors. Some might think it untasteful, but there was nothing EDI could do to help anyone. But she could make records of it all. EDI knew Shepard wanted the story to be told, for people to see what they all fought for. What they had lost. 

Her attention quickly turned back to the medbay cameras as Professor Mordin spoke. 

[Dislocated, relocated shoulder. Strained muscles in same arm. Deep tissue bruising in all limbs. Hairline rib fractures. Overuse of biotics. No concussion, fainted from exhaustion. Relieved.] 

Mordin mumbled to himself as Chakwas cut away the undersuit. Correction: Expensive undersuit. 

EDI surmised Shepard would not be pleased. The AI quickly sent a note off to the manufacturer so they would send a replacement. It was amazing all the free things Shepard received for her and her crew. All of it from companies wanting Shepard and her team to wear their gear. 

[Injecting biotic stim. Emergency nutrients. She will wake momentarily. Will need food and water.]

EDI was about to send a message to the recovering Gardner, but word of mouth was faster. Crew and colonists sent each sentence through. Everyone wanting to know how the Commander was doing. 

Not long after the word spread, the Commander awoke tired, but happy. As soon as the half dressed woman left the bed, the two doctors put it to use to check over the remaining crew and colonists. Shepard shook hands on her way to the kitchen area, only pausing long enough to smile down at the infant in the crying woman's arms. 

[EDI, make sure the colonists have access to the vid comm as soon as you can.]

“Done, Commander. I have activated the two in the observation room.”

[Thank you.] Shepard turned to the nearest ensign, “As soon as they are checked out by the doctors, direct them to the comm terminals. Two at a time, give them some privacy.”

“Yes, Commander.”

[EDI, send a message off to Anderson along with the list of survivors and tell him to initiate plan Delta-Niner-Tango. He will give you an encryption code to use. Route the comm calls through Alliance channels.]

“It is done, Commander. Will there be anything else?”

[Not at the moment, EDI. Excellent work by the way.]

EDI smiled though no one could see it. “It was my pleasure and thank you.”

* * *

After once again telling the Illusive Man where he could shove it, Shepard just sat and listened. Kelly was doing an amazing job with the colonists. Everyone on her ship deserved a medal. More than a medal, which was why Shepard sent Anderson the go-code.

Right now, all of their families were being moved by Alliance and Shadow Broker personnel. Shepard didn't think the Illusive Man was going to take their quitting lightly. 

Thanks to Mordin's STG contacts, they would all be safely tucked away. Just like the families of Garrus' old team. Lylal used her contacts to get the people off of Omega and into Alliance hands. The Alliance transferred them to STG hands once Shepard and Mordin had it all arranged. They hadn't even told Garrus yet. Only Anderson, Hackett, and Mordin knew outside of the people who helped make it happen. 

Hadley and his brother hugged and cried. Shepard had thought for sure the man was gone. It had been so long. There were a few others from Ferris Fields, the rest were Horizon colonists. They were all truly fortunate. 

As it turned out, the mother and infant were from Horizon. The Normandy's timely arrival prevented her husband from being taken by the Collector's. One family reunited. It wasn't as many as Shepard had hoped, but one was a huge blessing. 

It would take time for all the colonists to call home. Or to find anyone that was left from their homes. 

Liara was being a huge help in locating current comm codes, no doubt the guilt still eating at her. Shepard had forgiven her. It would just take time for Liara to forgive herself. 

The man, Robert, turned out to be Alliance. Everyone else? Farmers, environmentalists, and a civilian engineer.


	63. Chapter 63

Within a week Hackett had sent a ship to collect the surviving colonists. As it turned out, it was the Orizaba.

To say the Alliance personnel were surprised by her teams array of species, and professions, was an understatement.

“This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy SR-2 requesting permission to dock with the Orizaba.”

[Commander, this is Captain Shepard of the Orizaba granting permission to begin docking procedures.]

The Normandy had left the docking hangar just to meet with the Orizaba. A few more days of repairs and the Normandy would be ready to go. She wouldn't be pretty, but she would be running smoothly again.

Shepard, still not officially Alliance again, wore only her Alliance cargo pants, combat boots, and her team Shepard tank. Her bare arms were covered in bruises. The only visible weapon was a pistol on her hip. 

Her squad, all of them coming to meet Shepard's parents, followed behind her. Garrus and Thane directly behind Shepard, then Jacob and Miranda, Zaeed and Jack, Tali and Legion, Samara and Grunt, and lastly Kasumi and Mordin. 

They exited the walkway and were met with men and women on each side of the large bay, all standing tall and saluting. 

Shepard saluted her mother, just as professional as always. 

“Commander, pleased you could join us.”

“Pleased to be here, Ma'am.”

“Oh, knock of the titles and let's get down to meeting the squad who blew the Collector's to hell.”

Shepard laughed softly before going down the line to introduce her squad.

“Garrus Vakarian, Normandy's XO and affectionately referred to as Captain Calibration.” Garrus nodded towards the captain before Shepard moved on. “Thane Krios, Assassin. Jacob Taylor, former Alliance. Miranda Lawson, Second Officer. Zaeed Massani, bounty hunter. Jack Zero, psychotic biotic. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Chief Engineer. Legion vas Normandy, True Geth. Samara, Justicar. Urdnot Grunt, my deadly krogan son. Kass, Tech specialist. Mordin Solus, professor and resident genius.”

Shepard turned to face her mother while pointedly ignoring all the open mouths of the Alliance personnel surrounding them. 

“Dear, I think you forgot one.” Captain Shepard pointed down towards Shepard's feet.

Shepard laughed before scratching Urz on the head. He must have snuck on with Jack. “And this giant bundle of adorable is Urz, Normandy mascot.” Continuing, “Guys and gals, this is my momma. Captain Hannah Shepard.”

“Hello, young ones. Some of you are familiar faces and I cannot wait to greet each of you. First off, let us gather off to the side so that we can transfer the colonists to the Orizaba.”

Shepard activated her omnitool, “Doctor Chakwas, please begin transfer.”

“Of course, Commander.”

Alliance personnel quickly moved to offer support for those needing it. Most were uninjured, only weak. They were all grateful, every one of the men and women stopping at each member of her squad to say thank you, including Urz. Shepard got to hold the blabbering three month old baby one more time before Shepard watched the last of the group walk off to return to their lives. Or what was left of them. 

“Now...” Shepard turned her attention to her smiling mother as she spoke. “...what's this about you having a son? Does your father know?”

“Ah...no, he doesn't. But he will.” Shepard looked over Hannah's shoulder to see a smiling Walter. “Hi, Daddy.”

“Pumpkin.” Then flirtatiously, “Captain.”

The couple went down the line greeting everyone and exchanging comm codes. Life was never too busy for friends her father would always say. Finally, the last in line, they came to Grunt and Urz. Both sitting quietly until Shepard and her parents approached.

“Mom, Dad, this is Urdnot Grunt. My unofficially adopted son.” Shepard pointed to her parents, “Grunt this is Hannah and Walter Shepard. My parents.”

They immediately took to Grunt like he was their long-lost grandson. She allowed Grunt to give them the tour of the Normandy. 

The visit had to be cut short, unfortunately. Hackett had an assignment. Some things never change.


	64. Chapter 64

Sobbing was all they heard coming from the closed bathroom. Garrus and Thane exchanged pained looks. For two days she had gone missing. Now an entire system was gone along with three hundred and five thousand batarians.

If only she had taken someone with her.

Shepard lay on floor of the bathroom, desperately trying to come to terms with all that had happened in the last two days. She dry heaved, having already vomited the liquids she had managed to drink while she had been fighting for her life on that damned station. She had just murdered innocent men, women , and children. All in an attempt to delay the reapers.

Garrus and Thane waited outside the bathroom to take her to the medbay. She didn't want to go, she wanted to be left alone. 

Standing, she leaned heavily on the sink as she stared at the mess that was her reflection. She looked ill. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her cheeks had sunk in a little. Her skin was pale. 

A pained groan left her as she leaned over the sink to rinse her face off. Everything hurt. Her soul the most.

* * *

To say Hackett was disgusted with himself was an understatement. Only years of training kept him from crumbling at the sight of his god-daughter, so small and fragile, on the gurney. He listened as Doctor Chakwas listed everything she was treating Shepard for. 

He never should of sent her in there, but there had been no other choice. Shepard is the top reaper expert and Hackett needed her to identify and confirm the artifact. 

The marine lay unconscious with an IV hooked into her arm to help hydrate her. Hackett didn't even blink at the stuffed shark that lay under her arm or at the varren that lay in the gurney next to Shepard. Having watched her grow made him accustomed to the young woman's oddities. The young krogan sitting in between the beds must be the grandson Walter had been bragging about. 

“Admiral Hackett?” Hackett turned to the flanging voice behind him. “I'm Garrus Vakarian, Shepard's first officer.”

Hackett nodded. “It's nice to finally meet you in person.”

“You too, Admiral. If you'll follow me, EDI has transferred all of Shepard's helmet cam footage to a datapad for you.”

With one last look at the woman he considers a daughter, he turned to follow one of her most trusted companions. It was time to find out exactly what the hell happened.

* * *

One week later Shepard left her crew, all but Gabby, Kenneth, and Joker, in the hands of the Shadow Broker. They would all be transferred to safe houses until Admiral Hackett could place them somewhere. Their safety was Shepard's biggest concern. 

Her squad-mates scattered across the galaxy. Garrus returned to Palaven, Tali returned to the Flotilla, Jacob to trusted contacts, Miranda went into hiding, Thane to the Citadel, Kasumi just disappeared, Jack took Hackett's offer in an attempt to better herself, Zaeed went to call up old contacts, Mordin left to take care of something he had just learned about, and Samara left to speak with the asari government.

That left Grunt and Urz. She would be lying if she said seeing them off had been easy. Shepard had taken them to Tuchanka. She told Wrex to prepare for the war of all wars, and told him to keep her boy safe. Then she had hugged the three and left before she could let Wrex talk her into setting up a place on Tuchanka. 

Time to face the music.


	65. Chapter 65

Six months of being stuck in this place before the higher-ups finally decide that she is telling the truth. Six freaking months. Now they are dead. Now thousands are dead in just a few minutes. 

Ships exploding, people disintegrating by reaper beams and a damn kid that she had to pull out of a vent with her biotics. 

“Stay down, kid.”

Now she was fighting messed up looking batarians, that seemed hell bent on eating each other, while waiting for the Normandy. 

Next thing she knew, Kaidan was securing the kid while Shepard was watching her mentor stay behind on a planet being decimated by reapers.

* * *

Man did she want to knock Vega to the ground. He was acting like she was running away. Ordered away was more like it, and she was a damned good marine. Shepard knew how to follow orders.

“Joker, first set a course to Mars, second....it's damned good to hear you man.”

[Done. It's good to hear you too. They wouldn't let me come visit you. I guess they were afraid I would break my arm while I was breaking you out. It was quite considerate of them.]

“I'll say.”

[Congrats on your promotion, Rear Admiral. Or would you prefer General?]

Shepard smiled lightly. “General is shorter. Good thing my mom was promoted while I was under house arrest or this would get confusing.”

Joker snorted, [No kidding. Here I was beginning to think your first name was Commander. ETA to Mars, twenty six minutes.]

“Aye, aye.”

Kaidan clipped his gear into place while avoiding her. Shepard was fine with that. If he wanted to act like everything was fine one second, then throw a temper-tantrum the next, she would let him. 

“I just don't understand why you were promoted to Rear Admiral/General and not Captain/Major.” 

Ah. So Kaidan was jealous.“You don't think I've earned my rank, Major?” Shepard asked somewhat offended.

“What? No! I mean yes, you've earned it. You more than anyone deserve a promotion. I don't know.” Kaidan rubbed a hand over his face. “I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's just....so much has happened and my mind is scattered and stressed.”

The excuse was weak, but she would accept it. “I know. Let's focus on Mars. Okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

* * *

What a mess. Mars had been a success, but it was still too early to see what the cost of it would be. A few hours ago, she and Alenko had been arguing over Shepard's loyalties. Now he lay on a gurney, near death. There was no medical officer on board and Liara could only do so much. 

With a sigh, Shepard left to make her report to Admiral Hackett. 

Then Liara was asking for space to set up her operations. Shepard, unsure of how the layout had changed since she hadn't had time to look, told her to take Samara's old quarters. The observation room was big enough for Liara to put what she needed in there. Hopefully. 

A medical team met them at the Citadel docking bay. Now all they could do was wait to see the fate of Major Kaidan Alenko.

* * *

Udina never changed. He seemed tired which was the only thing she felt bad about. His job couldn't be easy, especially during war time. 

Officially a spectre again, Shepard moved to leave the embassies –after releasing Gabriella and Kenneth from C-Sec custody, only to be accosted by Ms. Westerland News. Shepard did the only thing she had the energy to do. 

Be kind and comforting. 

She just didn't think it would work. Man, was she surprised by the normally forceful woman. Shepard wished her well.

After collecting, more like stealing, Doctor Chakwas away from a lab Shepard made her way back to the Normandy.

“Commander Shepard!”

Shepard turned to the voice, a large smile lighting her face. “Ms. Wong! How nice to see you. It's actually Rear Admiral now. Or General, either is fine. What can I do for you?”

“I'd like to join you on the Normandy. If that is possible.”

“You want to be a reporter on the Normandy?”

Emily smiled shyly, “Well, I could stay here and just report what comes in, but Alliance Battlespace News Network is willing to sister up with Citadel News Network for war coverage. I had just hoped you would allow me to report from your ship. I would be an anchor for both networks. It is a dream position.”

“Okay. I assume ABNN will review everything to make sure it can be aired?”

“You assume correctly, General.”

“Well then, welcome aboard. We ship out in three hours.” Shepard shook Emily's hand with a smile. She had always liked the woman.

“Thank you!”


	66. Chapter 66

Get the Primarch. That was all she was here for. 

The following few hours were filled with rank corrections, maintenance, and calibration jokes. 

Shepard would have loved to see Palaven from Menae before the reapers began to destroy the planet. Garrus was stressed, his subvocals straining with each word. Shepard hoped Liara's people had been successful in getting his family off world. 

The fight before them was the only thing that took Garrus' mind off of his family. James did his best to crack jokes to help lighten the tension, but it wasn't enough. 

Finally, they were able to get to General Victus, now Primarch Victus. Pulling him away from his men was difficult but it had to be done. Taking both turians away from their comrades and Palaven was even more difficult. Shepard knew the feeling.

* * *

[General, you need to give me a list of positions you need filled on your ship.]

“Admiral, am I allowed to fill these positions with the people I see fit or do I need to fill them with Alliance personnel?”

[As a spectre you have the authority to fill it however you see fit. Decide what you want, then let me know how many people you need.]

“Aye, aye, Sir.”

[Hackett out.]

Shepard left the new briefing slash war room quickly to hunt down Garrus. “EDI, give me a list of the positions that need to be filled along with all of my contacts resumes. I want a nice mixture here.”

“Of course, General.”

Passing EDI's new platform, she looked through the datapad Traynor had given her. Shepard decided the Normandy could accommodate pretty much any species. She just needed to know exactly what would be needed. 

Shepard's office was gone. There was still some unused space where the door to the armory and the back of the QEC room was. Shepard could turn that into a small office. There was also some unused space near the briefing area. Walls would need to be put up though. It was do-able. She had choices thankfully.

First, she needed a crew. Her skeleton crew was running on fumes. She activated her comm, “Joker, park us at the Citadel.”

“Aye, aye.”

* * *

“EDI, please send out the emails. I will want a notification on each acceptance or denial.”

[Done.]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

> To: Pinmel Wusha; Wyatt Lancaster  
>  From: General Shepard, Normandy SR-2
> 
> The following position is being offered to you by Rear Admiral/General Jane Shepard, captain of the Normandy. Please reply in a timely manner as the positions aboard the Normandy will not be vacant long. 
> 
> Position: Secondary Medical Officer
> 
> * * *
> 
> This message was sent on an encrypted channel by SPECTRE authority.  
> 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

> To: Thane Krios  
> From: General Shepard, Normandy SR-2
> 
> The following position is being offered to you by Rear Admiral/General Jane Shepard, captain of the Normandy. Please reply in a timely manner as the positions aboard the Normandy will not be vacant long. 
> 
> Position: Squad-mate, instructor
> 
> * * *
> 
> This message was sent on an encrypted channel by SPECTRE authority.  
> 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

> To: Kolyat Krios  
> From: General Shepard, Normandy SR-2
> 
> The following position is being offered to you by Rear Admiral/General Jane Shepard, captain of the Normandy. Please reply in a timely manner as the positions aboard the Normandy will not be vacant long. 
> 
> Position: Trainee on ladar/radar systems
> 
> * * *
> 
> This message was sent on an encrypted channel by SPECTRE authority.  
> 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unfortunately, those were the only ones Shepard could send out at the moment. She hoped to get a better idea on who was available as soon as Liara heard from some contacts. Until then, she would make do with a couple Alliance personnel she thought would be perfect.

A Steve and Robert Cortez. One a pilot and qualified for shuttle repair and one a requisition officer. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super huge thanks to my beta, SilverWolfQueen, for going over this in its confusing state. Can't thank you enough!!


	67. Chapter 67

“Garrus!” Shepard yelled as she ran from the observation room to the main battery.

“Spirits, Shepard. What's wrong?”

Smiling, “Only that we found your family. They are being brought here as we speak.”

Garrus visibly relaxed, his shoulders dropping as the weight was lifted. “Thank the Spirits.”

Three hours later Shepard sat in the briefing room with said family while they argued with each other. Her patience wearing thin, she stood. “Enough. I have a thousand things I need to get done before I can leave dock.”

“My apologies, General. My mate and son worry for my well-being.”

“I understand, Ma'am. Your treatment cannot be done on my ship, I'm sorry. We are going to be on the front-lines of war, often going into reaper heavy space. I think it best if I leave you and Solana on an STG base where the doctors can care for you properly. My medical staff is not equipped for your specialized needs.”

The turian woman smiled, her mandibles flaring. “I understand and I thank you for your honesty.”

Garrus' father however, was a fighter. Much like Garrus in fact. “Spectre, I am required to serve. I am fit and can do so.”

By the tightness of Garrus' mandibles, Shepard was certain that _Spectre_ had been meant as an insult. “It's General Shepard, Mr. Vakarian.” Her tone brooking no argument. “I am certain that I can find a place on my ship for you if that is what you are asking, however, you must understand that your son is my first officer and he would out-rank you.”

The older man sighed, beaten, “Yes, General. If I can be of use here then I would like to serve. I'm not so old that I can't respect the chain-of-command. I will do what is required of me.”

Shepard nodded as she brought up her omnitool, “Good. Give me your resume and I will see if I can put you somewhere.”

Vakarian, Sr. did so. Shepard uploaded a copy to EDI. 

[General, Mr. Vakarian would be best suited in the war room to analyze incoming data. I believe his keen investigative skills would be put to good use there.]

“Thank you, EDI. Please let the Primarch know. Pay should be set up for my Hierarchy and civilian turian crew. He can give you instructions to set up any others we may recruit.”

[Done.]

“Welcome to the Normandy, Information Analyst Vakarian. You will take the second shift in the war room. EDI will send the schedule to you.”

“Thank you, General.”

“Garrus will give you and the rest of your family a tour while I attend to my duties.”

* * *

Man what a day. One more position filled at least. 

While Garrus showed his family around the Normandy, Shepard helped to move new members onto the Normandy. She also oversaw to trading the mattress and a small couch out for turian furniture in Miranda's old quarters. Now Garrus' quarters. 

The crew quarters were being updated to hold bunk bed mattresses for any species. Like memory foam. It would allow a turian to be comfortable in the bed. 

While they were moving crew in, EDI was taking care of the repairs to the inside of the unfinished ship. Having crates, panels, and cords laying all over the place was a hazard. 

Two twin size beds were installed in Life Support. The beds were pulled out from the wall to lay flat when sleeping, then could be folded up to leave room for the chairs and table that Thane used so much. Both Krios men could live comfortably in the room.

A small office was quickly erected for Shepard in the space between the briefing room and guard post on the CIC. 

By the end of the work day, the CIC was near completion. Tomorrow, it would be finished. Next time they docked, other areas would be completed. Shepard sighed in relief. She hadn't realize how seeing her ship in such chaos made her tense and uneasy. 

It didn't help that the red glow in her cabin gave her the creeps either. It seemed to fuel the nightmares of seeing batarians melting into reaper goo. Melted by her hand. Her hand that pushed the button. 

This time tomorrow those red lights would be replaced with a soft white light, and she would be sharing the room with Wyatt. Right now, he and Pinmel were moving their entire households into her parent's apartment. It seemed like the only sensible thing to do since both men had been renting and her parents had bought their place. 

Her parents two guest rooms would now be storage rooms. The couple didn't mind.


	68. Chapter 68

“General? Might I have a moment of your time?”

“Mrs. Vakarian, please.” Shepard point to a chair in front of the desk Shepard had managed to find hidden away in the cargo hold. Anderson hadn't thrown anything out.

“Thank you. I wanted to speak to you of my mate.”

Oh boy. “Okay.”

Mrs. Vakarian waved a hand, seeming to feel the sudden tension in Shepard's shoulders. “I just wished to thank you for finding a position for him. Outwardly, it appears it is because he is bound by duty to serve. That he is uncaring.” The woman looked to her hands with a sigh before meeting Shepard's eyes again. “He is a very emotional man that hides behind a mask. He even has his own children fooled. His securing a position on your vessel means he will be able to learn the status on my health nearly anytime and allow him to serve the Hierarchy.”

Shepard smiled softly, “I understand, Mrs. Vakarian. I also had ulterior motives when I welcomed him aboard my ship.” The turian raised her brow plate in curiosity. “For as long as I've known Garrus, he has always complained about not being good enough in his fathers eyes. Never doing a good enough job, never having the best weapons scores, etcetera.” 

Shepard raised her hand to stop the mother from interrupting. “Because of this, Garrus always sells himself short. Ma'am, your son is brilliant. A genius with firing algorithms, one of the two best snipers I have ever met, and most importantly, he is compassionate. People call him hot-headed but they fail to see the passion he has for everything he does. That is the reason your mate is now part of my crew. That is the reason your son outranks him.”

Laughter bubbled up out of the woman across from Shepard, making her feel a bit self-conscious. 

“General, you are a genius. A very sneaky one at that. I can do nothing but agree that it is time my mate see his son doing what he does best.”

Relieved, “Thank you, Ma'am. It is an honor to call your son one of my closest friends.”

The women spent the next hour trading stories. The main character? Garrus “Captain Calibration” Vakarian.

* * *

It wasn't long after Mrs. Vakarian took her leave that Mr. Vakarian showed up wanting to speak with her.

“Garrus has explained to me that your ship is ran more strict than a turian vessel.”

“Yes. Garrus adjusted quite easily so I have no worries that you will too.” Shepard replied, curious as to where he was taking this.

“I'm afraid I have a favor to ask then.” His mandibles twitched nervously. “My nephew just turned fourteen. He's too young to fight and his parents are being called into action but cannot bring them on their ship.”

“So you are asking if I will allow him on mine?”

“Yes.”

“I expect everyone that resides on my ship to work. There are no free rides, you understand? If I allow him on board, it will be as a crew member, not a guest. He will earn his food and bed like everyone else.”

Vakarian, Sr. nodded, “Yes, General.”

“EDI, give me a list of duties the child could do to earn his keep.”

[General, I recommend a janitorial position for the young man.]

“Okay.”

[Also, there is someone requesting entrance.] EDI added with humor lacing her voice.

Shepard's terminal lit up to show the decontamination chamber and Gardner of all people standing patiently. That was unexpected causing Shepard's face to light up in joy.

“Gardner? Looking for work?”

[You know it, Commander. I mean, General. Figured someone needed to feed your crew. Can't let this Christmas gift go to waste after all.]

Shepard laughed, “Request approved, welcome aboard Mess Sergeant.”

[Glad to be home, Shepard.]

Shepard smiled fondly as she cut the feed. It seemed things were working themselves out. She returned her attention to the patiently waiting turian.

“Request approved, Mr. Vakarian.”

The man visibly relaxed. “Thank you, General.”

“You're welcome. Send his information over for my files and we will get him set up with pay and a uniform.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

> Name: Laryx Strad  
> Age: 14 Palaven years  
> Parents (If minor): [Names Retracted]  
> GPA: 3.59 (US-North American-Earth GPA estimates)  
> Weapons training: Pistol, qualified.  
> Combat training: None
> 
> Next of kin (other than parents if minor): Tinick Vakarian, uncle. Garrus Vakarian, cousin.
> 
> Job approved: Janitor/Maintenance
> 
> Ship: Normandy SR-2
> 
> Ship Captain: General Jane Shepard, Alliance, Council SPECTRE.
> 
>  


	69. Chapter 69

Once EDI had notified Shepard that there were a few ex-Cerberus crewmen looking for work, Shepard had brought them on. The three men were grateful. None of them had families which had made hiding them on the Citadel easy. It was also a relief to not have to train them. Two were navigation specialist's stationed at the galaxy map and one worked in one of the stations along the edge. He would be the one giving hands-on training to Kolyat. 

The CIC was now complete, including the replacement of some of the creepy red lights with less harsh lighting. Shepard guessed the red lights were emergency lighting and that they just hadn't installed regular lighting before Earth came under attack. Thankfully, EDI had taken care of most of the ships eerie glow. EDI had said it gave her new body something to do while everyone was sleeping. Shepard was just glad the Normandy was more inviting. 

As soon as the last crate was loaded, the Normandy left for Eden prime. 

[General, the last crate contains the crews new uniforms. Admiral Hackett approved of them, as have the Primarch.]

“Thank you, EDI. Please have Strad and Corporal Higgins to hand them out.”

The uniforms were the same styles the Alliance and Hierarchy militaries used. The only difference was the coloring and patch work. Each uniform was black and plain. The only color was the patches. On the right shoulder held either the Alliance or Hierarchy symbol patch. For those non turian or human crew, it would remain blank until more was approved through Hackett. The left shoulder held a Normandy SR-2 patch. 

On the collar held a rank symbol. Because the Normandy's XO is turian, each side of the human collar held different rank insignia. Human rank on the right and the equivalent turian rank on the left. For turians, the placement for rank was on the upper chest, below their carapace. 

Liara had even got one for Emily Wong, but instead of rank insignia, it held ABNN and CNeN insignia.

Shepard didn't require her squad-mates to wear uniforms. 

Seeing her crew looking like one unit had a calming and energizing effect on Shepard. Different species, one team. 

There hadn't been a chance to see Wyatt and Pinmel since they boarded. She knew Wyatt had been up to the cabin long enough to drop his bag off. No one even noticed. It was enough to make Shepard laugh as she looked down at the galaxy map. Shepard would have to make sure everyone knew to keep it quiet when they did realize Wyatt wasn't in the crew quarters.

“EDI, please tell Garrus and Liara to suit up.”

[Done, General.]

Time to go figure out what was going on down on Eden Prime. Hopefully this time her visit to the planet will be less dramatic.

* * *

The galaxy had an odd sense of humor. And poor Liara. The young woman had been so star-struck. Until the prothean opened his mouth. 

Shepard had followed Liara up to her quarters after they had made sure Javik had everything he needed. 

“I just can't believe how wrong we were.” Liara whispered.

Shepard ran a comforting hand back and forth over Liara's back. “You can't let this keep you down.”

A heavy exhale, “You're right. There is far too much at stake to be so upset over something we never truly understood anyway.” Liara stood with new energy. “I have some things for you. Glyph also has a few things to speak with you about.”

Glyph. What an adorable little guy. Er, assistant? Whatever. He was cute. “Hey handsome, Liara tells me you have information for me.”

After Shepard listened to the drone speak of the possible upgrades, she took her leave. More reports to do before they arrived in the salarian system for the war summit.


	70. Chapter 70

“And how long do you think you'll last when the reapers turn their gaze upon you, Dalatrass.”

“I will remember this, General.”

“Good.” Shepard fumed. “And in case you haven't noticed, your people are divided already because of this.”

How can one person say the krogan don't deserve to have life? Shepard marched through the ship, too angry to take the elevator down to the armory. 

“EDI, tell Garrus and Javik to suit up. It's time to go rescue some krogan. And please tell the medical staff to prep in case the krogan need medical care.”

[Done, General. Good luck.]

“Thank you.”

Everyone quickly moved out the way of the angry marine followed by an equally angry krogan leader and turian primarch. 

“Shepard, I appreciate this. I know going up against a salarian dalatrass is political suicide.”

“Good thing I'm not a politician then.” With a tired sigh, “It's the right thing to do, Primarch.” Finally reaching her destination, she turned, “I'll do my best to make sure you have your reinforcements for Palaven.”

Victus nodded before leaving to return to his post. 

“And I'll do my best to secure the future of your species, Wrex.”

“I know you will, Shepard.”

* * *

By the time they finally made it back to the ship, it was after dinner time. They were exhausted. The upside was knowing Kirahee was an ally. A powerful one at that. And Mordin...he had worked so hard to save all of the krogan females. Now, he was working on taking care of the one he did manage to save. 

Eve. 

The female was a kind and gentle person. Completely different from what Shepard had expected. Her playful flirting with a flustered Garrus was a huge bonus. Even Vakarian, Sr. was the subject of Eve's attention, drawing a few highly amused chuckles from his mate. 

[General, Jeff has received coordinates for the medical base.]

“Set a course.”

[Done.]

They would be dropping off Mrs. Vakarian and Solana at the base while the ship refueled and stocked salarian cuisine. Plus whatever medical supplies Mordin would need. 

Once this last stop was done, hopefully she could rest. She'd been going non-stop for so long, she was afraid to sit down. She hadn't even got to sleep next to Wyatt yet. They'd only seen each other in passing. 

Currently, Wyatt and Pinmel were taking lessons in krogan anatomy from Mordin.

“Shepard.”

With a small smile, “Wrex.”

“Brought you something.”

She turned to see what it was only to be attack by a very eager nose that belonged to her favorite varren. “Urz! Who's a good boy, huh?” Urz rumbled with excitement. “That's right! You are.”

There were shocked looks from passer-by’s. The only people who didn't blink were the ones that had served with Shepard before. 

After hugging Urz tight, she looked back to an amused Wrex. “Grunt?”

“Got him doing something for me. He's grown. Maturing too.”

“I've missed a lot of it.” She stated sadly.

Wrex squeezed her shoulder lightly, “He understands why you had to turn yourself in.”

It didn't make her feel any better, but she gave Wrex's hand a little squeeze in thanks. She was truly blessed to have such wonderful friends. 

[General, Steve would like to speak with you when you have a moment.] 

“Let him know I will be in my office in about twenty minutes.” _She'd been waiting for Steve to put two and two together._

Play time over, back to work.

* * *

> Thane, 
> 
> Strad needs some hand-to-hand lessons. Kolyat too. If my ship is boarded, I don't want them helpless.
> 
> -S
> 
> * * *
> 
> Siha,
> 
> It will be done.
> 
> -T

Now that she thinks about it, Shepard has no clue how her entire crew ranks in weapons and hand-to-hand. Time to fix that. After send a quick note to Garrus, then Thane, she sends out a ship-wide message.

_To: Normandy SR-2 – All recipients  
From: General Shepard_

_Listen up. When we are done here, we will be two days out from our next destination. During this time, I want everyone to schedule time with Garrus and Thane to evaluate your weapons and hand-to-hand combat._

_Everyone, even past crew members. This is mandatory._

_-Shepard_

Laughter involuntarily left her as she heard the agonized groans leave various new crew. 

By the time Garrus, Thane, and Shepard were done with her crew, each one would proficient in firing two weapons, and know how to clean and reload all others. It'll be like boot camp all over again for them.


	71. Chapter 71

Finally, she got to lay down with Wyatt. Instead of seducing him though, she fell asleep on top of him. Had she been awake she would have been embarrassed. Or at least laughed at herself. But here she was in the middle of the night cycle with a peacefully sleeping Wyatt next to her. She was tempted to wake him, but he had his combat eval first thing after breakfast. Instead, she quietly got out of bed. Might as well check on the night shift crew and grab a snack. 

As she rounded the corner, she caught sight of Tinick Vakarian. “Mr. Vakarian, what are you doing up so late?”, she whispered.

“Please, General, call me Tin. Garrus and I just returned after making sure our family was settled in their apartment. It seems Mordin has commanded a lot of respect from my mates doctors. They gave her and Sol a place of their own.”

“That's great. And I'm off duty, so just Shepard. Or Jane. I will warn you though, I am bad about calling people by their first names no matter if they are working or not.”

They sat down together at the table, Tinick with a snack not unlike yogurt and Shepard with celery covered in peanut butter.

“It shows respect when a superior officer addresses their crew on a first name basis. Not everyone does it of course, mostly smaller ships that are closer, like family. The superior officer, however, is always addressed properly. Except when off duty.”

“My crew is my family, Tin.”

“I've noticed. You command respect without speaking. I've never seen anything like it. I can see why my son took to your leadership so easily.”

Shepard smiled, “I met Garrus a long time ago. We were teamed up on some exercise between the Alliance and Hierarchy to better relations. That must have been seven or so years ago. He was one of the few C-Sec officers that volunteered. That is where we met Wrex too. We were all fast friends.”

“I'm glad. He's always had a hard time making friends.”

“I think that has more to do with how focused he can get on some things. Like calibrations for instance. I could run around him naked banging pans together while quacking and he wouldn't even notice.” Shepard snorted, “He can get lost sometimes in his work. It's a side effect of being brilliant I'm afraid. Mordin is the same way.”

Tinick hummed in agreement. “He gets that from his mother. She is the same way when she is painting.”

“And I'll bet he gets his passion for justice from you.” The male's mandibles fluttered in slight embarrassment. “He's unique, and a wonderful friend. One of the best, just don't tell him I said so. It'll go to his head.” Shepard joked, “You wouldn't believe his swagger after finding out how many krogan females had sent in breeding requests.”

She smiled brightly when Tinick rumbled with laughter.

* * *

Lips. She was sure they were lips anyway. The soft bites and kisses woke her from sleep, leaving her slightly confused. It wasn't until a few nips later that she felt the coarseness of his beard and the warmth of his body behind her. 

Wyatt.

“Good morning, doll-face.”

Her voice rough and breathless, “Good morning, indeed.” His soft growl only added fuel to the fire building inside of her.

* * *

[General, there are still positions that need filled.]

“Next time we are in range send me resumes of people that would best suit the open positions.”

[It will be done, General.]

“Good. I am taking you, Garrus, and Thane to Grissom Academy. Time to give your body a battle test.”

[I look forward to it. ETA: two hours, thirty six minutes.]

In the meantime, Shepard made her rounds. She was glad to have Engineer Adams back. He'd been delighted to hear news of Tali's position during the last major mission. Javik had settled in, though his attitude was still dark. Last stop on this floor was Ms. Emily Wong. Shepard settled in the overstuffed, comfortable chair to give an interview she'd promised. 

Not only would the interview be for the news networks, it would be for Shepard's still going extranet site. Her 'sponsors' were still sending equipment, but this time it didn't stop at armor and weapon upgrades. Civilian clothing, cosmetics, soaps, and spices were just a few things being sent.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where you, the readers, submitted questions to be asked. I can't thank you enough for participating <3 You guys are amazing!

“First off, General, I've been given the privilege of asking fan questions.”

Smiling, “Of course.”

Emily activates a data before beginning, “This one from a salarian named Emnytas Preshia Yoldis Lisor Kelos Nalik.”

* * *

Nalik sits up and shushes the talking salarians surrounding him. “Quiet!”

[He wishes to know: “Do you play video games in your downtime? If so, what kinds of games do you like?]

The general smiled. _Smiled!_ -[Actually I do. My friend Garrus, Legion, and I would team up in our down time and play Galaxy of Fantasy with each other. You could often find us in the mess hall talking strategy or trying out new mods.]-

“Wow... she answered my question.”

A/N: This character is from a fill: A Perfect Match (http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/5020.html?thread=18326940#t18326940)

* * *

[This next question is from Anonymous. “Will you marry me?”]

General Shepard choked on the water she had been sipping. She was finally going to answer the question he, and many others were desperately needing to know.

The general cleared her throat, -[Well, I am...surprised. And flattered. However, I am unavailable. My job takes up so much of my waking hours that I am fortunate I have time to sleep.]-

Somewhat deflated, he continues to watch in disinterest.

[You do work hard and you expect the same level of commitment from your crew.]

-[Yes I do. If they can't commit to my cause, then they are on the wrong ship.]-

* * *

A hanar floated behind a human female while they both watched the Great General Shepard give a live interview. 

[This next question is from a hanar named... Wait, this seems like a soul name. Don't they consider that private?]

-[It is my understanding that most do, yes. However there are some, such as philosophers, preachers, and artists that are comfortable giving their soul name.]-

[Okay, then. This one is from Sunlight Riding Ripples...]

-[Beautiful name.]-

“This one is honored.”

[I agree. Sunlight Riding Ripples says: “This one is curious... is Ms. Goto by any chance at all interested in Hanar? This one has come to understand through extranet study that her culture has a history with tentacled marine creatures. This one apologizes for being so bold, but Ms. Goto is most... this one is quite taken with her.”]

Silence.

The hanar's colors shifted rapidly, displaying his eagerness for the answer. Did the redness lighting the generals face mean something?

Surprise jolted the general out of silence when her omnitool began to ping. Then laughter. The hanar was not feeling good about his chances in being paired with Ms. Goto.

-[It seems Ms. Goto is a fan of the show, Ms. Wong. To answer Sunlight Riding Ripples question, Ms. Goto comments that she is quite a big fan of artists. You should be hearing from her soon enough.]-

“This one must prepare. This one requests navigation to the nearest adult store.”

* * *

[This next request was sent in with a holo. Here, where you are laid up in the medbay with this shark under your arm.] At Shepard's nod Ms. Wong continued. [The Naming anon wishes to know if the shark has a name.]

-[Actually it does. Grunt named him 'Pumpkin' after he heard my father call me by that nickname.]-

'Awe's' could be heard near every vid station tuning in to the interview.

[That is so sweet.]

General Shepard smiled warmly, -[Yeah it is.]-

* * *

[This one is from a krogan named Urdnot Wreav: “Why have you not accepted my breeding request?”

Shepard shifted in her seat. -[Well, that is an excellent question. To be fair, I haven't accepted any breeding requests I've received. Neither has Garrus, in fact. Last I heard, his were up to eighty-three.]-

While understandable, Wreav wanted an answer. Was he not warrior enough to mate with a great warrior?

With a sigh, -[I just have never been outside my own species. Besides, the rumors about the size of the hump....]- She shuddered. -[Not sure I want to go there.]-

Ha! He was warrior enough for the human. The great general just feared she couldn't handle his thresher maw after having met him. Looking down at himself, “It is quite impressive.”

* * *

Slightly flustered, Emily forged ahead. 

“Your next question is from a turian: 'Do you have collections of anything?'”

Sitting up straighter, “Actually, yes I do. When my friends and I aren't playing games, I enjoy putting together model ships. I find it to be meditative. Relaxing. I also have unintentionally began collecting charms for a charm bracelet when I began my journey on the original Normandy's shake-down cruise.”

Shepard pulls her arm up in camera view as the camera zooms in on the silver bracelet. “This bracelet belonged to Nihlus Kyrik, this charm from his mother. This music note charm from a person that said my laughter is musical. The varren paw for Urz, this shotgun charm was a gift from my son. Lastly, this crucifix was willed to me by Ashley Williams. Each one symbolizes someone or something important to me. Each one given to me by that person or in honor of that person.”

The camera pulled back to out show the general's eyes had welled up with unshed tears. 

Clearing her throat, she continued. “Some people have teased that I collect people too. Odd balls that don't really fit in anywhere else.” With a smile, “I guess that's true.”

Emily laughed, glad for the excuse to cut the tension. “After touring your ship, I will agree with their assessment.”

* * *

“This next question I have to say is one of my favorites. Just because it is a little more about you. This is from an asari matriarch that wishes to let it be known she is half krogan.”

Shepard laughed loudly bringing a smile to Emily's lips.

“What is your favorite food and your favorite color.”

Adjusting to a more comfortable position, “Well...I will have to go with chicken fajitas with a side of spanish rice for my favorite food. As for my favorite color, the colors of a sunrise. Purples, pinks, and oranges as the sun reflects off the clouds. All three prelude to a new day. A chance to start fresh. A new dawn.”

Emily sighed with her eyes closed as she pictured it. “So romantic, General. And beautiful.”

* * *

“This one was submitted by anonymous: 'What would you be doing if you never joined the Alliance?'”

Shepard whistled, “Wow, that is a good one.” Chewing on her bottom lip before leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “It's hard to say. Both of my parents are Alliance. I was always begging to go to the gun range or wanting to learn some martial arts. I took dance classes and I really liked that.” Shepard sighed, “I really loved to sing. My father always said I have a voice that would make grown men weep. It's hard to say if that was a good or bad thing now that I think about it.”

Shepard laughed as she leaned back in her chair. “Singer, dancer, or competitive martial arts. Kung-fu was my favorite. Oh! When I was ten I wanted to be a ninja turtle.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I had such a crush on Raphael.” Shepard sighed, lost in the memory.

Emily skimmed through the datapad to find her place. “Looks like this will be the last question. As most people know, you volunteered your time by teaming up with Commander Bailey during the last Christmas season by being Mrs. Claus.”

“Yes, it was great fun.”

“This question comes from one of the children that sat on your lap. They didn't know that you were Commander Shepard. 'Does Santa give presents to turian kids too? What about asari?'”

Shepard blinked once, then twice before clearing her throat. “The thing about Santa is he has helpers _everywhere_. With the help of these 'Santa's Helpers', those families that celebrate Christmas aren't forgotten by Santa Claus. But you must remember that the Christmas isn't just about gifts. It is also about family, friends, and being kind to strangers. Even the rude ones. Christmas is love, rejoice, and giving...” Shepard coughed into her fist, “My apologies, I may have gotten carried away.”

Smiling softly, “That is quite alright, General. Thank you for answering questions from your fans.”

“It was truly my pleasure. I love hearing from them.”

* * *

“Can you give us an update on your operations?”

The work mask back on, “Of course. My teams and I are working hard to not only fight, but to save as many lives as we can along the way. While I can't give names of systems we are in or going to, I can say that my team is dedicated to the task. Each person on my ship is determined to give a hundred and ten percent to helping me succeed.”

“I've seen how hard you crew works. Is it true you have placed turian, asari, salarian, krogan, and humans all on one ship?”

Shepard nodded, “Yes. Places on my ship are filled not by species or government allegiance, but by their work qualifications. My first officer is turian. I have two human and a turian medical officer. I have a drell working ladar. A salarian professor. I am in the process of bringing in a quarian to help with shuttle and mako repairs. They are required to give their allegiance to me, as is anyone that is stationed on a ship. Some things carry across species.”

“I've noticed how well all of the people you've brought on board work together. I admit, it's unexpected.” Emily stated.

“Yes. They are all determined and united for one cause. That doesn't mean it's perfect. Every one of those people have to put in the effort to find a middle ground. I've made physical accommodations for each species. Clean room for the quarians, drier air for the drell, mattress that will form to a turian so they can sleep comfortably.” After a moment of thought, “Sparring area for those that need to burn off energy that can also be turned into a gun range in just a few minutes. A room just for drinking, reading, games, or cards. I want them all to feel comfortable on my ship, and as stress free as possible in between shore leave times.”

“Isn't it true that turians use sex as a stress relief outlet?”

“Yes, however Alliance protocol is against fraternization.”

Curious, “How do your turian crew-mates deal with that slightly more strict rule?”

“They all already have partners or mates, so it is no trouble for them. In one case, he is still a kid. Everyone helps him channel his energies into other areas such as combat training, strategy, etc.”

“I see. Well, thank you so much for your time, General. I hope we can do this again soon.”

“I look forward to it, Ms. Wong.”


	73. Chapter 73

The first thing they saw when they entered Grissom Academy was the kid being dragged by cerberus lackeys. 

“EDI, get in the system and keep that door from unlocking. Garrus, hack that other door and get us in there.”

It was quick and messy. The young man that had been dragged was so terrified that Shepard had to knock him unconscious just so they could take him to safety. 

“Jeez. Garrus, take him to Sanders. We'll wait here.”

Once Garrus returned, they were off. They found kids along the way and it was always the same command. _“Go to Sanders, the way is clear.”_ Before they were continuing on, gunning down bad guys and giving Kahlee access to the systems. 

Finally, they reached Jack and her students. Shepard was relieved. And apparently so was Jack.

A thud echoed off of the metal walls. “Ow!” Shepard rubbed her jaw.

“Damn it, Shepard. How many times have I told you not to trust Cerberus?!”

“I missed you too, Jack.” And she had. More than she realized.

“Don't go all Momma Shepard on me. That only works on Grunt.” Jack joked. 

They quickly made plans to get them all out of Grissom. 

The fighting was gruesome. Cerberus was not holding back. Shepard was glad she told the biotics to stay up top. She was also glad that she brought grenades. Otherwise, they may not have been able to get through the turrets, guardians, and an atlas as easily. 

“David!”

“General Shepard.”

“Look at you! You look great.” She'd held a soft spot for the mathematical genius the moment she saw him in the vid playbacks.

* * *

_They'd just got David down from the tubing. He had to be carried to the shuttle. Anger rolled through Shepard as she looked at David's so called brother as they passed him. How could he do this to his own family?_

_“Patient stable. Will remain stable now that free from network. Can rest while we go back to Normandy.”_

_“Thanks, Mordin.”_

_The man in question wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. “The square root of nine hundred twelve point zero four is thirty point two. Can you tell me a story Commander Shepard?”_

_“Of course, David.”_

_“Can it be a happy story?”_

_“Yes, David.” Her eyes filled with tears as David curled up in the seat next to her with his head on her lap. Shepard placed a comforting hand on top of his head and the other rubbing up and down his upper arm in an attempt to calm him. “Once upon a time...”_

David had been slightly weary of Legion, but after some time, took to the geth like he was a long lost brother. It was oddly relaxing to hear the two speak in geth tongue. 

Urz had been ecstatic to have a new friend.

* * *

“The square root of 912.04 is 30.2. Is Legion on the Normandy?”

Shepard smiled, “No, but Urz is and I'll bet he'll be thrilled to see you.”

“Okay.”

Finally they were able to board a shuttle. And by the number of forces coming in behind them, they couldn't leave soon enough. 

“Have the medical team prep for injuries.”

[Yes, General.]

“I can't thank you enough, Shepard. Anderson always said you were the best. Not one of my kids were taken.”

“It was close, especially for Frank. I'm just glad we got there in time. And before you ask, I'm going to recommend the kids for support roles.”

Complaints rose all around her before Jack shut them up by saying orders were orders. She'd come a long way from the convict they'd pulled off of Purgatory. Seeing Jack smile was worth the many times of frustration Shepard had gone through while trying to bring Jack out of her shell.

She guessed Jack was ready and strong enough to step out herself. 

Shepard was proud.

* * *

Never ending assignments, side trips, restocking, shopping were what seemed to fill Shepard's time while Mordin was working on a cure for the genophage. 

Then Wrex told her about the rachni relay. She really hoped the queen had kept her word. Shepard really didn't want to hear an “I told you so!” from Udina.


	74. Chapter 74

No krogan commented when Grunt greeted her, a human, as his mother. Urz was just as excited to see Grunt as she was. 

The varren ended up with Grunt when they building fell, separating the parties.

They quietly made their way through tunnels, finding heavy weapons and dead bodies. That was until they came across two _living_ krogan. One familiar.

“Just give us water and we'll be good to go.”

Damn stubborn krogan. “Yes to the water, and no to fighting. You can barely stand.” She turned to her third squad-mate, “James, get these two back to the shuttle.”

“Aye, aye.”

They would have to climb unless Cortez had a wench of some sort, but at least they would be out of the caverns. They'd been lucky. So damned lucky.

Javik, Garrus, and Shepard move forward. It wasn't until they got the the central chamber that they realized why the queen had turned against them. The queen couldn't be indoctrinated, so the reapers trapped her and took her children instead. It was horrific, a scene right out of scifi horror movies. 

The choice itself was difficult, but Shepard chose to free her. They needed everyone for this war. 

Then she was silently crying as they ran towards the exit, Urz by her side.

Grunt chose to stay behind to give them time to escape. 

No one commented on her tears as they exited the cave. Nausea welled up inside her as James shouted something to Garrus. She turned, empty and confused, to see her son covered in reaper-rachni innards. It took both men to get Grunt into the shuttle where the exhausted krogan collapsed.

Shepard laughed as tears fell, “Damn stubborn boy.”

He replied tiredly, but not without humor, “I get it from my mother.”

* * *

“He'll be fine, General. Some food and rest then he will be as good as new.”

“Thanks, Doctor Chakwas.”

When the doctor left, Shepard took a seat next to Grunt as he slept. It had been an emotional day and she was completely drained. Wrex still needed his report but the older krogan didn't seem rushed.

Eve interrupt her thoughts, thinking along the same lines. “Wrex understands that somethings, like children, are more important than something like a report that won't be changing any time soon.”

“He is a rare creature indeed. Does he have children? I've never asked because the genophage is a subject I don't like making him think about.”

Eve stood from the bed to stretch before she answered. “He does not. He would have two sons and a daughter had they been born alive. The joke around the camp is that he mates with all fertile females, but he has not since his last child was stillborn.”

“He didn't tell me.”

“It is not something we can speak of easily.” Shepard nodded. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have to bury your hopes and dreams. “It is also why he has encouraged your mothering of Urdnot Grunt. Wrex has a soft spot for children. It is likely he would have taken Grunt under his command had you not done so already.”

“That's why he let Grunt do the Rite?”

“Yes and because of you. You are like a sister to him.”

The women talked for a while before Shepard had to return to her duties. It had been a while since she'd had a female to talk to. A female that understood anyway. 

The stone, or crystal, that Eve had given her was beautiful. Shepard would have to ask Thane to fashion a leather necklace so she could wear it. 

“General?”

“Yes, Primarch. We are gearing up to take care of your problem. I do however want the truth. All of it.”

The man stood tall and proud before a rush of air left his nostrils and his frame seemed to shrink. “Of course. You must understand, I didn't know who I could trust with this.”

“Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith, Primarch.”

“Garrus speaks highly of you, General.” He sighed, “Shepard. I trust Garrus and he trusts you.”

Shepard opened the the swinging door to her makeshift office, “Then let's get this out of the way so Garrus and I can plan our mission.”


	75. Chapter 75

“Shepard, wait!”

Shepard turned away from the shuttle to see Liara rushing towards her. “What is it Liara? This mission is time sensitive.”

Liara dragged Shepard to Vega's work area before she began whispering quickly. “Shepard, I did as you asked. I found her. And Shepard...” Liara paused, tears filling her eyes. “She's alive. The commando had knocked Hilary unconscious. I've forwarded the information to the asari's therapist. Hilary arrived with a transport on a salarian world.”

Shepard sighed in relief. She didn't want to have to tell Joker he lost his sister. “Tell Joker to set a course there as soon as we are finished here. Don't tell him why.” Shepard looks up to the approximate location of a vid feed. “Same goes for you, EDI.”

[As you wish, General.]

EDI's disappointment had not gone unnoticed. 

“I've got two missions here, then we go get her. Hopefully by then Mordin will have a cure done.” Shepard gave Liara a quick hug before walking quickly toward the shuttle. 

[Please step behind the barrier. The docking bay is preparing for launch.]

It was time to save some lives.

 

They managed to save groups of turians as they made their way to Tarquin Victus. Poor kid got put in a position he wasn't ready for. His comrades seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

“Yes, I know there is a bomb. The Primarch told me everything.”

“I see. Then, General, you know how important this mission is.”

“I do, Lieutenant.”

Shepard had to speak over the sound of thrusters as shuttles touched down to pick up the survivors. Shepard and her team joined Lieutenant Victus in his transport. Cortez would bring their shuttle, capable of being invisible on radar, to the turian ship that was waiting for them. 

In the meantime, Shepard was a little uncomfortable with all the stares. 

“Stop twitching, Shepard.”

She grunted before releasing air through her nose. “Then get it done, it tickles.” Her abs tightened as she struggled to keep from laughing while Garrus placed medigel on the wound. She had taken a piece of flaming shrapnel on the side of her armor, the metal only penetrating enough to leave a small burn on her waist. 

“While you're planning, I will take this piece to the armory and repair it.” Garrus stated while looking at the jagged, scorched hole in the armor of her chest piece.

“No!” She panicked. “I can't walk around like this. We're going to be on a turian vessel.”

“Your waist will be covered.”

“Damn it, Garrus.” She huffed, “I hate you some times.”

Garrus chuckled, his eyes showing amusement. “If anyone looks at your waist longer than appropriate, tell me. Big brother Garrus will take care of it, okay?” Then he patted her head like a child.

Her anger was betrayed by a snort and a twitch of her lip. “What're you going to do? Headbutt them?”

“If that's what it takes.”

A few poorly disguised chuckles left surrounding men and women.

“Hey, Lola!” James returned from conferring with Cortez over comms in the front of the shuttle. “Anyone ever tell you that you have the sexiest waist ever seen on a human woman. And I would know.” He continued, having no idea he was flirting by turian standards. “ And all that muscle? Supportive and strong. Plus the way your hips flair out?” James made curves in the air with his hands. “Maldito, Lola. It's no wonder you have so many breeding requests.”

Embarrassment coursed over her as Garrus tried and failed to suppress his laughter. The shuttle full of turians joining him.

“Yeah...thanks, James.”, Shepard mumbled as she covered her red face.

“What? What did I say?” 

“I will explain to you when we are back on the Normandy.” Garrus added, giving James a mock glare. 

James swallowed visibly, missing the amused twitch in Garrus' mandibles. “Uh..okay. You aren't going to kill me are you, Scars? He's not going to kill me is he, Lola?”

This time it was Shepard's turn to laugh. The only person James had to worry about was Wyatt. But she couldn't say that out loud. “Naw, Garrus isn't one of those over-protective brothers that you are thinking about.”

Finally, Garrus finished wrapping her wound so she could pull up her under-armor. Back down to business.

“This ship we are docking with is the one the Primarch sent when he got your distress call. I wish I had time to tour it, but I am going to ask we head straight for the briefing room, or equivalent, so we can prep for the bomb retrieval.”

“Of course, General.”


	76. Chapter 76

Lieutenant Victus took to her leadership easily. Shepard wasn't sure how she felt about that but then the kid was squished in between two very high ranking people. Garrus Vakarian and General Shepard. He probably felt small compared to the rumors of the two next to him.

“Listen, if Cerberus knows about the bomb we are going to need more people so we can secure it.” Shepard looked to the ships officer, “Captain Lobux, we need three teams to be integrated into Victus' teams for this mission.”

“Done, General. What about your men?”

“My squad-mates will be put into the teams as well. Give me a list so I can make the preparations. Garrus, start planning. EDI, I need scans sent over.”

EDI, having been granted permission by Captain Lobux, sent over scans of the bomb area immediately. Garrus got to work as soon as the scans were up. 

Within an hour they were briefing all teams on the mission. With luck, they would get this done with minimal Cerberus interruptions.

* * *

“Dammit. How did Cerberus dig in so fast?” Shepard complained as she fought through indoctrinated troops. 

“I don't know, Ma'am.”

Brain splattered as she made a head shot. “It was a rhetorical question, Sergeant. Move up, watch out for turrets.”

“Affirmative.”

Damn she missed Garrus. She'd grown used to having him on her six and while this soldier was a decent shot, he wasn't Garrus. 

[Shepard, we've reached the bomb site. Cerberus locked down the bomb. Victus is trying to override controls.]

 _Damn it!_ “I read you. We are forty seconds out.” Switching to her sniper rifle, “Let's go people, hustle.”

The Cerberus teams were easily dispatched by the ally teams coming in behind the troops. Shepard kept her eye on Victus has he tried to desperately dislodge the last clamp. It was like watching a scene in slow motion as the entire thing began to fall. 

Not thinking, Shepard released a pull on Victus. Shepard, being too far away to do anything, watched in awe and envy as a turian soldier used thrusters on his armor to jump into the air to catch Victus when he came into range. The pair landed hard, jerking Shepard out of her admiration. She sighed in relief when Tarquin groaned in pain. 

The bomb disabled, Cerberus troops killed, and just a couple of casualties. 

A successful day.

* * *

Primarch Victus sat next to the gurney holding his exhausted and injured son. It has been a close call, the havoc soldier recounted earlier from a nearby bed. Cerberus had beaten them to the bomb and only the quick thinking of Lieutenant Victus kept the bomb from going off. Only seconds to spare.

Then, the fast actions of Shepard and the havoc soldier were the only reason his son lived. Had they not intervened, Tarquin would have fallen to his death. 

Spirits he was glad he fell to Shepard's pressure, that he had trusted her. He could never repay the general for her intervention. Adrien had already tried to thank her verbally, but the spectre only patted him on the shoulder before telling him she was just doing her job. But she wasn't...she was doing far more. 

After word from Doctor Lancaster, Adrien sought out Garrus. 

“How do I show Shepard my gratitude for saving my sons life?”

Garrus turned from his console, his mandibles twitching in thought. He met the Primarch's eyes as he leaned against his console. “She won't accept any type of payment. She will always say she was just doing her job. To her it is her job. Compassion, justice, and honor is a job to her and one she looks upon as being the most moral. She has defied direct orders for those reasons, though you never heard me say that.”

Adrien nodded his silence on the matter when Garrus didn't continue.

“Actions speak louder than words. A human saying that fits well with Shepard.”

Shifting his weight, Adrien looked down lost in thought. “I don't understand.”

Uncrossing his arms, Garrus stood straight. “Keeping her husband a secret is something she would appreciate. Asking if rumors about her are true or not. She really doesn't like false information being spread with her name attached.” Garrus scratched his head, a human gesture he'd picked up from Joker. “I really don't know what else. She takes care of the people on her ship like they are family. Treat her the same way.”

“Thank you. Those are things I can do.”


	77. Chapter 77

The airlock display turned green meaning they were ready to disembark. Joker checked over readings as the crew left the ship for their twenty four hour leave while the ship was loaded with supplies.

He was humming a snazzy tune while the airlock cycled through to let someone on board. Someone must have forgot their credit chit. 

“Hey Joker, you not going to enjoy a little leave?”

 _Shepard. Great._ “Nope, got to make sure my girl here is all set to return to Tuchanka as soon as Mordin works his magic.”

“'Your girl' is always ready to fly, Jeff.”

He ignored Shepard's snort behind him in favor of looking at the synthetic goddess in the copilots chair. 

“Hmm. Well, I guess it's good I brought your surprise to you.” Shepard stated coyly.

Joker turned his chair, confused. He opened his mouth just as the door swished open. 

“Joker!”

“Wha...Gunny?” His jaw dropped at the sobbing girl with woman's features. He enveloped her as she clumsily knelt beside him. Crutches made everyone clumsy. How had his little sister grown so much in so little time? 

When he looked up to thank Shepard, she and EDI were gone and the cockpit door closed and locked. He'd thank her later.

Right now, he and his baby sister would mourn their father. There was little hope he'd survived.

* * *

As soon as the decontamination completed and the door opened, a turian threw themselves in Shepard's arms. _Great, groupies._ It wasn't until the turians scent hit her nose that she realized who it was. 

“Lil?!” Shepard pushed her back to look at her before pulling the laughing turian back into a tight hug. “Oh my gosh, how the hell are you?”

“I'm good. Come on, we've got news and Mrs. Vakarian is eager to meet your son.”

Shepard motioned for Grunt and Wyatt to follow them as they made their way to some housing. She hadn't realized it was the same place they had taken Garrus' mother and sister.

Ignoring all the media was the most difficult. 

_...Why are you on leave when the galaxy is crumbling?..._

_...Is having a krogan son different from having a human son?..._

_...Rumor has it you and Admiral Anderson are married..._

_...Can you tell us your plans?..._

It was definitely easy to tell which were reporting for tabloids and which were serious reporters. Comm Specialist Traynor, bless her heart, had made herself the Normandy's speaker when on leave so that Shepard could get away.

“Ladies and gentlemen please, the General is trying to check on a few people while the Normandy is being loaded with supplies. Any questions you have, you can forward them to Emily Wong or you can submit them through the General's extranet site.”

Salarian security blocked the media from entering the apartment building and the shouted questions were quickly quieted by the closing doors. 

Lilal entered a keycode on a numberless door. Within moments, it swished open. The apartment was small but they inhabitants didn't seem to mind. 

Garrus rose and greeted his mate before showing everyone else inside.

“What the news?”

Garrus stood behind Lilal, his mandibles fluttering nervously. “Lilal is pregnant.”

Shepard slapped a hand over her mouth in surprise. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or cheer. Instead of choosing, she did all three as she hugged her two best friends.

“Congratulations. This is wonderful news.” Joyous tears fell, “I'm so happy for you two.”

Garrus' subvocals strained with emotion, “Not the best time to start a family, I know.”

Shepard shook her head, “No. Not the best, but another reason to fight.” She moved aside so Garrus' family could offer congratulations. “It gives me another reason to fight.”, she whispered mostly to herself. She would be an aunt and that was just as precious as being a mother.

They spent the next few hours just spending time together as a family. She and Wyatt were allowed to relax and be a normal married couple without worry and Grunt was on his best behavior. Shepard assumed it was because krogan knew how precious children were.


	78. Chapter 78

“Mother?”

They were walking back to the Normandy, Grunt holding Shepard's hand like a younger child would. Wyatt walking with them. “Yeah?”

Grunt's brow creased a few times before he seemed to gather the courage to speak again. “Are you going to breed?”

Breed? Oh! Have children. “Well....right now I'm fighting a war.” Her smile was forced, “If I survive it, I'd love to have more children.”

“But Garrus is breeding.”

Shepard's smile was genuine this time. “That wasn't planned, Grunt.”

“Oh.”

She stopped in the middle of the path in the docking bay, ignoring the people around her, and turned to face Grunt. Shepard placed her hands on each side of Grunt's face before speaking, her tone serious.

“No matter how many children I adopt or give birth to if I survive this war, you will always be my son.”

His shoulders slumped as the worry was lifted from him. “Okay.”

Shepard smiled as she softly headbutted him. 

As soon as Grunt was cleared by Doctor Chakwas, he was given new orders and put on a transport. Shepard watched until his transport disappeared in the void. No matter how many kids she had, if she were lucky enough to survive, Grunt would always be her baby.

* * *

Sitting in her office, Shepard thought about Garrus and the additional strain he must be feeling. Both Garrus and Lilal were such big parts of her life and she wanted nothing but the best for them. 

Lilal was relieved of active duty and instead of taking a desk job, was offered a position to assist Garrus' mother and sister. Lilal accepted right away. 

[General, it seems the crew is beginning to notice that Doctor Lancaster is staying in your cabin. I find it odd most of them are only now noticing.]

“Thank you, EDI. Please call a crew meeting in the mess hall after dinner.”

Shepard wasn't as surprised as EDI. The crew had been working tirelessly as soon as Shepard brought them on. 

“Shepard, cure done.”

Shepard jumped slightly as Mordin burst through the door. He was always in a hurry. “Okay. EDI, delay the last order and call the squad, Steve, Wrex, and Primarch to the war room. Joker set a course to Tuchanka.”

[Aye, Aye.]

“Mordin, I hope you will allow me to assist you in this endeavor.”

“Assistance likely unnecessary, but would like it regardless. Thank you.”

* * *

“Thane. Liara. I want you both to escort and protect Eve and Mordin. James...you go with Wrex. Garrus and Javik, you're with me. Anyone have any questions?”

A chorus of no's were her answer. 

“Move out.”

[General, there is an incoming call on the QEC.]

“Thank you, Traynor.”

* * *

Ten angry minutes later, the shuttle set out. _Fuck that snooty bitch._

“Wrex, I need a promise from you.”

“What is it?”

Eve watched the exchange with curiosity.

“I need you to honestly tell me that you won't let the krogan rebel again. No over-population, no getting back at the salarians, no more fighting. I need you to promise me peace.”

“Shepard, what you're asking me for is a lot.”

Eve interrupted, “If you do not promise Wrex, and _fulfill_ the promise, your sisters name and her good deeds will be dragged through varren shit. Again.”

Wrex let go of his pride, his entire body seeming to slump as he sighed. “I promise you, Urdnot Shepard, that I will promote peace and I will not allow my people to become greedy, nor overpopulate and destroy more worlds like they did in the past. I will take this gift you are giving to us and I will make sure every krogan knows of the people that gave it to us, and the trust they placed in our people.”

“Thank you, Wrex.” Shepard released a sigh of relief. She knew she had been making to right choice, but she needed to hear it from Wrex. He isn't one to make empty promises. “You should know that the dalatrass wanted me to sabotage the cure.” She held her hand up when Wrex raised his voice. “Mordin, the tower was rigged to prevent this sort of thing to be done.”

“Former STG, can override it now that I know. Cure can still be distributed.”

“Good.” Shepard rubbed her temples, a headache building. Eve's soft voice forced her eyes open.

“Thank you, Shepard. My people owe you a great deal.”

“Your people can repay me by keeping that promise.”


	79. Chapter 79

Mordin was currently safe with Eve as he added the final touches to the cure. Reapers were everywhere as Shepard tried to fight her way to the tower that was being guarded by a damn reaper.

_Kalross._

Garrus and Javik kept the enemies attention as Shepard ran as fast as she could to the hammers. Then the biggest maw Shepard had ever seen burst through the ground wrapping itself around the reaper and pulling it into the ground. They all waited in silence after the last brute fell dead. 

Deafening Silence.

[General, the reaper is showing no life signs. My scans show that Kalross has pulled it beneath the ground while completely wrapping itself around the reaper. Not unlike a boa constrictor.]

“Thank you, EDI.”

Shepard turned toward her team, “Secure the perimeter and have the other squad do the same. I am going with Mordin. ”

* * *

“Eve?”

“Safe.”

The elevator moved quickly as soon as the door had closed. She thought she would feel doubt as Mordin overrode the STG blocks, but all she felt was eagerness. 

“Thank you, Shepard. Not many years left, glad to be able to die with clean conscience.” He sighed as his fingers moved quickly over the console. 

Shepard squeezed his shoulder, not knowing what to say. Mordin reprogrammed the tower while Shepard guarded his back. Steve and a squad of turian fighter pilots monitored the sky around the tower from the outside. A fond smiled formed on her lips as Mordin began singing. Then she watched as the cure was distributed in the air.

“Had to be me.” He smiled as his work quickly filled the skies, “Someone else might have gotten it wrong.”

Shepard laughed as she hugged her favorite scientist salarian.

* * *

“Urdnot Bakara. Interesting. Honored she wants to name offspring after me.”

“I doubt their child will be the only Mordin out there. At least half of your people supported you.”

Mordin hummed as the shuttle docked with the Normandy. “Think I will join Hackett. Undecided still.”

“I'll miss ya, old man.”

Mordin sniffed in humor before he patted Shepard on the leg.

* * *

[Shepard, something's wrong. Citadel control isn't responding.]

Shepard ran from her office to the helm fearing the reapers had taken the Citadel. 

“Wait, Kirrahe is reporting to us.” Joker's fingers flew over holographic buttons before Kirrahe's voice filtered through.

[Shepard, Cerberus trying to take the Citadel.]

“We're coming. Secure your councilor. He contacted me thinking Udina might be dirty.”

Shepard smashed the intercom button as soon as she got Kirrahe's reply, [All ground teams suit up immediately. Cerberus is attempting a coup. I want everyone at their stations now. Shepard out.]

Why else would Cerberus take the Citadel but to overthrow the current government. Just another reason to hate the Illusive Man.

The teams took both shuttles. Shepard's squad touched down at C-Sec headquarters and the second squad, led by Garrus, touched down at the the second largest Cerberus troop mass. 

Then it was a race to save the lives of their leaders. She knew Udina was dirty. _She knew it._ Hunches needed proof however and the Councilor Valern was supposed to have it.

* * *

The window shattered as she fired rounds in to it, allowing her to jump down to the councilor. 

“Shepard, coup attempt Udina's doing.”

She watched in horror as an assassin impaled Kirrahe on his sword before escaping to a waiting skycar. Then it was a race to save the other two councilors as soon as C-Sec moved in behind her to secure Valern. She couldn't even stay behind to make sure Kirrahe was stable. Not with an assassin heading to those she was sworn to protect. 

At any cost.

* * *

“How can I be sure, Shepard? You were with Cerberus.”

She _really_ hated Kaidan in this moment. Lowering her weapons, she signaled her team to do the same.

“I'm still the same person I was that you served with, Kaidan. Same enemies, same worries, same honor.”

Kaidan struggled visibly before pointing his weapon at a fumbling Udina. Shepard brought her weapon up as Udina tried to desperately fight a losing battle. Before he could key in a code though, Kaidan took the shot. 

Shepard could only feel relief for a moment before the squad surrounded the remaining councilors when the elevator pinged. They didn't lower their weapons until Bailey confirmed that Kai Leng and his entourage had disappeared.

“Bailey, I want an evacuation plan for the councilors in case something like this happens again. Separate ones. Having them all evacuated together is stupid.”

“I will take care of it, Shepard.”

For the first time since becoming a Spectre, the turian councilor looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Councilor Tevos looked as if she wanted to apologize but Shepard cut them off.

“Look.” Shepard pressed the heel of her armored hand to her aching head. “Just help. Make some of your covert teams take some of the work load. My people are exhausted.” 

This was mostly aimed at the asari councilor since Sparatus had already came forward to help. He'd also apologized privately for his reluctance to believe her years before. 

“Hate to interrupt.” Bailey stepped forward not looking one bit sorry. “Shepard, Councilor Valern is safe, your second team is securing the area. Kirrahe was taken away. He is in surgery now.”

“Thanks Bailey. We've just cured the genophage and have secured the krogans allegiance. I will ask Wrex to send a few over to help fill the ranks in C-Sec.”

“I'll be ready for them.”


	80. Chapter 80

The only sound in the room was the soft beeping of the machine monitoring Kirrahe's vitals. The green salarian looked so peaceful laying there. He would be fine, the doctor had said. 

Shepard startled at the rough voice, “Valern?”

Sitting down next to the bed, Shepard squeezed his hand. “He's safe.”

“Good.” Kirrahe blinked several times, likely trying to concentrate through the after effects of the anesthesia. “Not a very good assassin. Missed my vital organs.”

“He did seem more conceited than anything. Pride is usually a person's downfall.”

“True.”

Looking up at his tired face, Shepard spoke softly. “Do you need anything? Need me to call anyone?”

His fingers twitched under hers. Shepard waited patiently while he put together the words. “Would like to be transferred back to homeworld. If that isn't too much to ask.”

With a warm smile, “I'll contact my medical team and get you to the Normandy as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Shepard. Owe you a lot.”

Waving her hand dismissively, “I'd say we're even.” She squeezed his hand once more before rising, “I'm going to go make some calls. I'll check on you once we've got you on board.”

“Thank you, see you soon.”

* * *

Urz didn't seem to mind being used as a pillow when Shepard collapsed onto her bed. If anything, he curled himself around his favorite human. He always knew when she needed a hug. 

“Doll-face? Rough day?”

“Technically no. Genophage cured, no team losses, Citadel coup averted, all non-traitorous councilors alive...” She yawned loudly. “All in all, a hugely successful day. Just a long one.”

Wyatt gave her a quick peck on her lips, making her smile as she opened her eyes. “I caught Urz and that mechanical dog cuddling.”

Laughter spilled from her as Urz huffed. “That's so sweet.”

Wyatt kissed her again, longer this time. “Sleep.”

* * *

This ship was insane. Wyatt thought he'd known how crazy things could get, but this...it was just insane.

A real living prothean lived on the engineering deck. A quarian, turians, krogan everywhere. Garrus was even talking about a batarian coming on board. Someone Jane had saved on Omega. Wyatt was having to take crash courses in field medicine just to cover the basics of all these other species. 

Okay, he enjoyed the challenge. He thrived on challenge. So did Pinmel. It was the only reason the medical partners hadn't gone crazy on board this vessel. 

The most stressful part of getting to serve with his wife was having to hear the battles over the ship-wide broadcast. He'd been studying when the broadcast had come over the intercom and vid feeds from my their helmet cams. Chakwas had told him the crew worked better if they knew everything that went on ground-side. It helped with unity.

Odd yes, but Wyatt had seen first hand how much harder the crew worked when they could hear Jane and her team in battle. The CIC was usually controlled chaos as everyone did their part making sure all the information they received was always fresh. EDI would then transfer numbers and maps to the teams omnitools. Updating as often as every twenty seconds. 

Wyatt glanced at his sleeping wife fondly, laughing softly when Urz blew air out of his nose making Jane's hair fly up and land on her nose. She really loved that varren and it seemed the pest loved her too. Urz followed Jane around everywhere. Wyatt had heard Traynor mention that Urz will even let her know when Jane is out of coffee by nudging the specialists leg and whining as he looked back toward the door he exited from. 

When Jane was writing reports, she was zoned into the report. It would take a lot, usually an emergency, to get her attention. 

Then there was Grunt and the younger turian boy on board. Grunt absolutely adores his mother, anyone could see that and the young krogan didn't bother hiding it. Of course, anyone dumb enough to make a smart mouthed comment would likely get headbutted. By Grunt or Jane, Wyatt wasn't sure. 

Laryx Strad, Garrus' cousin, seemed to look up to Jane as well. There was a bit of hero worship in there, Wyatt was sure. But Laryx took every order Jane gave him seriously. Including combat training. Wyatt knew from experience that Jane's training was hard and she wanted every person on her ship battle ready in case the ship was boarded. Laryx took to it with an enthusiasm that only a turian could have and Jane treated the kid just like a crew member.


	81. Chapter 81

Laryx tried the kick again only to miss his target by four inches. He wanted to have at least have this done before the next training session with Garrus. Laryx had been spending every spare moment down here trying to hit the target on the stupid bag.

“You have to open your stance more.” an amused voice came from behind him.

“Uncle Tin.” His Uncle moved to the other side of the bag, holding it steady while Laryx widened his stance and tried again.

“It's been busy since you came on board and I haven't had time to ask how you've settled.”

He kicked again. _Closer._

Resetting his position, “The crew has been nice to me. General Shepard checks in from time to time, and the robot....EDI, she always makes sure I have everything I need.”

“Good. The Primarch has had me really busy but I should have made time to check on you.”

Another kick, closer to the target than the last. “This ships runs different from the turian ships.” Reset, deep breath.

“How so?”

“Well...I've got three bosses. Shepard, Garrus, and Gardner. On a turian vessel there is just one.”

Deep breath, kick. _So close._

“Shepard has three jobs right now. Ship captain, Alliance General, and Spectre. Four if you count all the political work she is having to do in between all that. Garrus helps wherever he can, whether it's on the ship or on the field. Gardner knows the ship, but is mainly the chef which takes the majority of his time.”

“That doesn't tell me why I keep getting handed odd jobs.” Reset, deep breaths.

“Your position is janitorial and maintenance. That includes odd jobs. If Gardner can't find the time to do it himself, he gives it to you.”

Laryx kicks then cheers when his foot hits it target.

“Good job, nephew.”

“Thanks, Uncle Tin.”

His uncle thumps him on the back, “You're welcome. Now let's go. Shepard called a crew meeting once the newest crew member settled in.”

* * *

The noise disappears as Shepard walked into the mess hall taking her spot in front of the steps that lead to the main battery. Urz beside her, naturally.

“Listen up. EDI has informed me that there are rumors beginning to surface of your second medical officer and I.”

Shepard avoided meeting Alenko's eyes. She'd lied to him several years ago about being married to her job. Technically she'd lied to everyone but she was a little worried how Kaidan would take it.

She continued when Wyatt joined her, “Wyatt and I have been _married_ for eight years.” Murmurs surfaced immediately along with a few shocked faces. “Quiet!” Noise ceased. “There are reasons my marriage isn't public and I would appreciate you keeping it that way. There are people that wouldn't hesitate to use my husband against me.”

Urz growled before he huffed, blowing air on Wyatt's hand. Shepard smirked at Urz's protective behavior as Wyatt scratched him under the chin.

“You will keep this information to yourself. Understood?” A chorus of affirmatives filled the mess hall. “Good. Since we are all gathered, Major Kaidan Alenko has joined our ship.” Silent nods were given in his direction. “Lastly, twenty-four hours of shore leave while supplies are loaded.”

Shepard laughed as cheers went up. She leaned into Wyatt when he wrapped his arm around her. 

“Mordin wants a minute with you, doll-face.”

“M'kay.” Shepard gave him a quick kiss before heading to the med bay.

* * *

“Shepard, Kirrahe all settled.” Mordin pointed to the resting salarian behind him. “Wanted you to know. Taking transport from salarian system to assist Hackett.”

She'd thought he would have take a transport from the Citadel, but was glad for a few extra days. “I'll miss you, Mordin.”

“Will miss you too. Got you something.”

Mordin presented her with a small velvet box. She looked up at him curiously before she opened it. Laying on black velvet was a silver seashell charm. 

Emotion tightened her throat, making her next words thick and unsteady. “It's beautiful, Mordin.”

Mordin removed the charm from the box before he pushed Shepard's sleeve up enough to access the charm bracelet. A tear fell as Mordin hooked the charm in place next to the one Grunt gave her. 

“Wanted to thank you. Can die now with no regrets.”

Shepard hugged a surprised Mordin. “Just don't die anytime soon, okay? You've still got seashells to study.”


	82. Chapter 82

Just one more report to fill out then she could enjoy a little shore leave. She sipped her coffee wondering when she refilled it. 

For the next thirty minutes she was typing her memory of events that happened when they tried to dock on the Citadel all the way to when she was relieved by C-Sec after Udina had been eliminated.

Once done, she stretched with a smile. Wyatt had promised a massage and she wasn't going to miss out on that one.

“Shepard, can I have a moment?”

 _Fuck. Kaidan._ “Sure. Just finished.”

Kaidan sat down in the chair in front of her desk, his eyebrows crinkling as he gathered his thoughts. Shepard laced her fingers together as they rested on top of her desk.

“I have no right to know but why didn't you tell me? All that time I thought I had a chance to change your mind.”

Shepard leaned forward as she released a breath. She had been expecting this question. “Because I didn't know you.”

“You told Garrus and Wrex. Doctor Chakwas knew. Anderson knows I assume. Hackett had to know.”

“I met Garrus and Wrex not long after I married and even then I didn't tell them until right before Ilos. Doctor Chakwas knew of course because she is somewhat an adopted mom to me. Anderson didn't know I was married to Wyatt until Hackett informed him though I am sure he suspected. Hackett is the person that married us.” Anger arose inside of her, she shouldn't have to defend her decisions in her personal life.

Kaidan ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. “Okay, but why didn't you tell me when I showed interest.”

“What part of need-to-know don't you understand? If the only reason you're here on the Normandy was to woo me then perhaps you should take the position Hackett offered you.”

Kaidan slumped in the chair. “I didn't ask to come on board to woo you, Shepard. I thought I could be of the most help here.” They were silent for several minutes before Kaidan continued. “I apologize, Shepard. I know the less people that know the better.”

“I love my husband and someone could use that against me. That is why it is private. I don't expect it to stay secret forever, nothing really does. But in this war, with the reapers having a personal vendetta against me, I need it to remain a secret.”

“I understand, Shepard. Thank you for letting me come back. Especially after the way I treated you on Horizon.” 

Shepard accepted the words with a small genuine smile.

“What ship duties will you give me?”

She blinked once, then twice. “I have no idea. Garrus is the XO. He and EDI have been dealing with a lot of the ship stuff so I don't have such a large work load. EDI will send some ideas to Garrus and Garrus will place you somewhere where your skills will work best.”

“I'll go check in with him then before I head out to gather my gear.”

“Sounds good. Welcome aboard, Major.”

“Glad to be here, General.”

As soon as the door closed behind him, she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. That had gone a lot better than she'd hoped. Knowing he was on board because he thought he could do more here was a hell of a lot better than worrying he was going to try to romance her again. She wished she could have told him back then, but she just hadn't trusted him. A decision she stands by.

[General, Primarch Victus wishes to speak with you before he leaves for his own ship.]

So much for that massage. She'd forgotten about getting the Primarch set up on his ship. Of course he wouldn't stay on the Normandy now that Palaven had reinforcements. 

“Tell him I'm free now.”

* * *

Finally, she reached her cabin with hopes of a hot shower and a delicious massage. But upon entering, she found Wyatt sound asleep. She was quiet as she gathered some clothes then headed to the shower. 

An idea snuck its way into her thoughts as she rinsed her hair. Her husband had been working hard lately too. Perhaps a _massage_ was just what he needed.

Turning the water off, she towel dried her hair before running her fingers through the red locks. No time to dress, she was a woman on a mission.


	83. Chapter 83

“I apologize, father.”

Thane gave up on meditating. “What for?”

“For accusing you of taking a mistress. You knew she was married?”

Assuming Kolyat was speaking of Jane, “I've known for many years, yes.” Thane wondered where this was going.

“You were never attracted to her?”

Ah. Thane released a breath as he lay his hands down on the table wrist up, showing his desire to be honest. “There was a time that I wondered if what I felt for Jane was romantic. It is often difficult to tell whether you love a person deeply or you're in love with them.” Thane forced himself to stay in the present when the memory threatened to surface, “When I saw her kiss her husband goodbye years ago, I felt no pain or jealousy. It was then I knew my feelings for her weren't romantic. She has become like family to me. Even more so since I've allowed myself to open my life to her.”

“I'm sure Mother would be okay with it, you know.”

Confused, “With what?”

“Being in love again.”

Thane allowed the warble of his secondary vocals to come through as he spoke, “It has been lonely, but having you back in my life is my biggest blessing. I wish to spend time with you.”

“I love you too, dad.”

Thane chuckled roughly. His son had quickly learned to understand what Thane was trying to say. Jane often called him poetic when he spoke, but he had trouble speaking of emotions. Kolyat, thankfully, understood. Family counseling had helped as well.

Kolyat had brought up the idea of counseling and Thane would do anything for his son. It had been difficult at first, but Admiral Hackett had recommended the two drell to a counselor that understood their culture. Past and present. Thane had wondered how Hackett had found time, so Thane asked.

_”I'd do anything for my god-daughter. That includes the people she considers family.”_

Their Siha had found them worthy of a second chance. Thane would always be grateful.

“Dad, let's go get some tea while we are here, our stock is getting low.”

Thane rose from his chair and followed his son from their quarters. “Is Feron going to be shopping for tea too?”

Kolyat's frill darkened, “Dad, please.”

Laughter spilled from Thane as they entered the elevator. Yes, he was very grateful. Especially when he got to tease his son about his boyfriend.

* * *

Two days later the crew were heading to the rendezvous point to meet up with the quarians. 

Wyatt sat in the mess hall, fear and worrying rolling through him as the mission unfolded. The quarian admiral gave orders to destroy the ship Jane, Garrus, and Tali were still on, leaving the three plus Legion to have to escape. 

His leg bounced on the ball of his foot as he listened to his wife's cursing and slight panic as another piece of metal nearly landed on top of them. Then utter relief when Jane told Joker not to shoot at them. 

Wyatt was livid. As soon as docking procedures completed allowing not only Jane and her team aboard, but the quarian admiral responsible for his wife's frantic escape, Wyatt got up and decided to pay a visit to the war room.

When he got there no one noticed him. When Jane verbally pointed out the man that gave the kill order, Wyatt marched forward and let his desperate anger do the talking with his fist in the admirals stomach. He ignored the shocked noises around him as he brought the mans face plate up against Wyatt's face.

“Never treat my wife like that again.” Wyatt's voice quiet and too steady to be taken as anything other than a threat. “Quarian leader or not, I will not hesitate to shoot you.”

“Understood.”, he wheezed.

“You're lucky her son isn't here, you'd be nothing more than a stain on the floor.” Wyatt turned and walked out of the room, the last thing he heard was Jane threatening someone named Xen. If that was the mentally unstable AI obsessed quarian, then no doubt Jane was defending Legion.

Damn he felt good. He should punch idiots more often. Or he could just take Pinmel, Garrus, or Thane up on the sparring. Nah, he quickly dismissed the thought. He'd save it for the idiots.


	84. Chapter 84

[General, are you in need of assistance?]

She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. “No EDI, but thank you.”

[I'm afraid I don't understand. Are you happy or sad?]

Shepard leaned back in her desk chair with a sigh. “Wyatt has never, in our entire time together, been that protective. He was a military doctor, he knows what the life is like. It's something he's come to accept.”

[His anger and fear are a product of the admiral's neglect and lack of care for your life?]

“Yes.”

[I see. However, this doesn't explain your laughter and tears.]

A small chuckle left her. “I was laughing because Gerrel wasn't expecting it.” More laughter bubbled up as she fought to get the words out. “He...doubled-over....wheezing...” She clutched her stomach as she laughed again. 

[I will direct my question to Specialist Traynor, General.]

* * *

“We have missed you, Shepard-General.”

The shuttle shuttered through turbulence as Shepard wrapped her arms around her favorite geth. Legion, having already experienced the awkwardness during their last mission, simply hugged back.

“I missed you too, Legion. David sends his regards.”

Legions brow pieces extended in surprise before resettling back against his head in silent acknowledgment. Legion wasn't one for words.

* * *

They saved Admiral Koris while Kenn took the second shuttle to secure Koris' crew. Or what was left of them. Garrus reported they had been unable to get to them all in time.

Shepard knew she couldn't win them all, she _knew_ that innocent people would die, but that didn't stop her from feeling like she wasn't good enough. It was always a battle she fought within herself. 

With the civilian ships back under Koris' command, Shepard took Tali and Thane with her to help Legion while Garrus oversaw the transfer of Koris and his crew. Right now the Normandy was packed full of quarians. Urz was having fun no doubt. Once the quarians realized he was a sweet and loveable varren anyway.

* * *

“So Shepard...”

The fork full of mashed potatoes was halfway to her mouth when she looked up at Garrus' tone. A tone that said teasing was coming.

“Should we be expecting any mini Legion or Shepard's running around?”

“We do not understand.”

Garrus looked up to Legion where he was standing against the wall near the table. “Technically, you and Shepard had sex, right? Shepard was inside of you...”

“Incorrect. There were no sexual organs involved in our transfer. It is more similar to melding of the minds.”

Shepard's neck and face flushed as she remembered the melding she and Liara had done to make sense of the prothean data. Not sexual in any way of course.

“But asari meld when procreating.”

“That is only half-correct, Vakarian-Executive Officer. Asari meld nervous systems to reproduce. Mind melds are used generally to trade information.”

“Ah man, come on. You're ruining my fantasies!”

“That was not our intention, Joker-Flight Lieutenant.”

* * *

This mission was going to hell fast. Rannoch was beautiful, what Shepard had seen of through the fighting anyway. 

“I must go to them.”

“The answer is yes, Legion.”

Legion turned, his head bowed. “I know, Tali.”

What the hell was happening? It couldn't be...

Quarian decimation averted then Legion lay motionless on the ground. Shepard's instincts were to do CPR, but obviously that wouldn't work on a machine. She didn't know what to do, so she just kneeled there, helpless. 

“Shepard-General?”

“Legion?” Shepard whipped her head around to the prime standing a respectful distance behind her.

“No. He uploaded himself to our server, allowing us to grow.”

“Please don't tell me he's gone forever.”, she whispered as a single tear fell from her eye.

“We must take Legion's platform to our station to download him back into it. He will also need repairs.”

She stood quickly, nearly tripping over her own feet. “He's not gone?”

“No.”

Nothing left to do, she laughed before she jumped up and down, finally hugging the prime as happiness and excitement coursed through her veins. 

The prime's deep mechanical voice vibrated through her, “Legion noted that you like to hug.”, making her laugh more.

“Shepard-General, I must take Legion now to be repaired.”

Shepard released him with a smile. “Will you repair his hole?”, pointing to Legion's exposed wires in his chest and back.

“Yes.”

Shepard handed her weapons off to Tali before hitting the release locks on her chest and back armor. Her armor today was black. Not her favorite armor but would go with the rest of her armor Legion was already wearing. “A gift for Legion.”

“I do not understand.”

Legion must not have shared everything with his people. “There's a hole. Legion will understand. Let him agree to what repairs he wants.”

* * *

That night they celebrated with the quarians as they took their first steps on their home-world. Emily Wong made sure to show the quarians and geth working together as they built homes for the civilians. Many homes were still standing from before the Morning War, but those are being given to the immediate descendants only. 

It was all a beautiful sight. 

The reporter stayed back and out of the way as many family members mourned the loss of loved ones or found some living. 

Emily desperately hoped Shepard could save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, for those that read this here and not on the meme, I am doing another Q/A for Shepard. This time Wyatt will be joining in as Emily Wong asks 'fan' questions about their secret marriage and about the war. Post-war setting. 
> 
> You can leave questions for them in the comments or I can send you my email addy if you would prefer it to remain anonymous.


	85. Chapter 85

There were a few smaller missions the ground team had to complete before they could return to the Citadel for supplies. 

While they were in between missions, she made her rounds. She found Urz laying down next to the mechanical dog in the cargo bay. It was so adorable she couldn't resist taking a holo for her quarters. 

Quickly moving on, she spoke with with Steve and Robert about requisitions and to see how Kenn was fitting in. She'd given Kenn a thousand credits to get off of Omega and she'd been glad to hear he had left soon after the credits changed hands. Glad then surprised.

* * *

_“Captain Shepard?”_

_Now what? She turned to a face a nervous quarian. His suit pattern and coloring looked familiar. “Yes?”_

_He twisted his hands together, anxious. “I'm not sure you remember me. You helped me continue my pilgrimage...”_

_“Kenn, right? Did you complete your pilgrimage?”_

_“That's why I'm here.” He paused, clearly trying to gather courage. “Normally we bring something back to benefit the ship we wish to join and offer it to the captain...”_

_Shepard nodded, “Yes, Tali explained it to me years ago.”_

_Kenn stood straight as he held out a small box, not unlike a cardboard necklace box for cheaper jewelry. “Captain Shepard, I present this gift to you and your ship in a symbol of loyalty and unity.”_

_She closed her mouth long enough to open the box. Inside was a credit chit and an ammunition round she had never seen before. “What kind of ammunition is this?”_

_“Explosive. There is a small delay once it hits its target, then it explodes. I offer to you one thousand credits in reimbursement and I offer to your ship my skill in modifying your ammunition as well as any ship maintenance that needs done.”_

_Shock. Surprise. And awe. That he would choose her ship over the hundreds of quarian vessels...._

_“Welcome, Kenn vas Normandy.”_

_“Thank you, Captain.”_

_His relief was visible. She knew she wouldn't be able to take anymore quarians on like that anytime soon, but those few she had helped along the way....._

_She could make room for them._

* * *

“Kenn is fitting in just fine, General.”

Nodding, she moved on to Vega. He'd given Kenn the name of 'Tweak' because the quarian was always tinkering and tweaking things. 

Personally, Shepard was glad Kenn fit in so well. He took jokes well, didn't mind answering nosey questions about what he looked like under the suit, and he laughed just as much as Vega. 

The crew deck was pretty easy to get through. Every one there had worked with her before so they knew her time was important. When she entered the main battery however, Garrus wasn't in his normal place. Instead he was at his table sitting on a stool, just staring at the wall.

“Garrus? Everything okay?”

“Yes and no.”

She leaned against the table as he turned to face her. “You are going to have to be a bit more specific, big guy.”

“My father is treating me with respect for the first time ever. And not just on shift.”

“He loves you.”

“I know that now. I'm just shocked I guess. And to top it off, I'm going to be a father, Shepard.”

A warm smile lit her face, “Yes you are.” Her smile dropped when Garrus' subvocals warbled in distress.

“I'm scared.”

“That's natural, Garrus, but this just isn't about becoming a father is it?” Shepard leaned down to meet Garrus at eye level. “There is a war of all wars going on right now that we may or may not survive, yet in all of this chaos, there is still hope.”

“Yeah. Yeah, there is.”

“There is nothing more terrifying than a person that carries love and hope, Garrus. Nothing. Do you know why?”

Garrus met her eyes with his steely blue gaze. “Because we have a reason to live.”

“Damn straight, brother.” Shepard clasped Garrus's right hand with her right hand and held it to her chest as she brought her forehead to his in a turian symbol of promise, friendship, and brotherhood. “I will do everything I can to make sure your unborn child has a future.”

“Thank you, Jane.”


	86. Chapter 86

A loud yawn echoed off the metal as she made her way into the cabin.

“Hey doll-face, you just got a new message.”

Jane opened her terminal easily.

* * *

_Shepard,_

_EDI informed me I do not need to call you Shepard-General any longer. I agree._

_I wanted to thank you for donating your armor for my repairs. It will take several days for repairs and diagnostic scans to be completed. I will inform EDI so that I can intercept the Normandy and join your crew._

_-Legion_

* * *

“EDI, Legion wishes to join us. He will ping you when he is repaired and ready to meet us.” _He is 'I'...more than once._

[Of course, General.]

Jane collapsed face down in the bed. Urz wasn't in his usual spot, likely in the mess hall hoping Gardner will drop food on the floor. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Well...a little achy I guess. Tired mostly. I hugged a geth prime. She snorted softly. “Was a little weird but he didn't seem to mind.”

Wyatt laughed softly, “I saw from Tali's helmet cam.” 

“That's where some of my aches are from. He squeezed me a little tight.”

Concerned, “Did he fracture anything?”

Sitting up, “Naw, just made some bruises that are healing a little more tender. Muscle aches, cowboy. Nothing serious.” Jane smiled when she noticed him slouch a bit, leaving doctor mode behind. “You punched a quarian leader, Wyatt.”

Wyatt coughed into his hand, failing to cover a nervous laugh. “I'm sorry about that. I know I wasn't the only one that wanted to do that. I was just so angry that the man could give such bad orders.” 

Jane moved up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso as he looked down at a datapad at the desk near the bed.

“He had no right to make that call, Jane. Not with a council spectre on board.”

She said nothing as he calmed his breathing. Wyatt was right. She could press charges on the admiral for attempting to kill her. This was war time however and there were enough battles to deal with. 

Jane kissed his neck before settling her chin on his shoulder. “I love you. I admit, if you were still Alliance I would have to write up an incident report but since the admiral didn't seek any form of apology, I'm just going to pretend it didn't happen. Even if it was one of the most awesome things I've ever seen.”

Wyatt stood and turned to her, “I love you too. It was pretty awesome, huh?”

“Yeah.” Jane couldn't help but laugh softly before Wyatt's lips meet hers. Her laugh quickly turned into a blissful sigh.

Definitely awesome.

* * *

Tinick watched Garrus and Shepard interact. It was a lot like the way he and Solana used to treat each other. 

“Come on, Garrus! We can't let them pummel our space station!”

“I'm trying, but we need a fourth. I can only cover so much from my position.”

They must be playing that Galaxy of Fantasy game. Garrus had always been into games. Solana had been too at one time. That was until Garrus left to begin his service and Solana had to find her own hobby.

As a father he mourned the loss of his childrens companionship, but he also celebrated them finding that same relationship with others. Garrus and Shepard had a lot in common. Had Tinick met Shepard earlier in her career, he'd think Garrus and Shepard were more than close friends. 

Shepard obviously loved her mate, anyone could see that when the pair let their masks fall away. Finally getting to meet Garrus' long time partner had been a nice surprise. Learning she was pregnant, not so much. Of course Tinick wanted to be a grandfather, but he just couldn't imagine the stress his son was feeling right now. Having a child in war time is one thing, but having a child during war time where their entire existence could be wiped out was completely different. 

“Yes! Come help us Thane!” Laughter filled the mess hall as the small group defended their space station. Legion didn't laugh but his head plates fluctuated in only what could described as humor.

There was nothing Tinick could do for his son except make the boys life easier. Man. Garrus was a man now. A far better man than Tinick had hoped for. No doubt Shepard had helped with that. Tinick had noticed how different Garrus had been after the Saren fiasco. That, he knew for sure, was Shepard's doing.


	87. Chapter 87

Why the asari councilor wanted to meet in Udina's office and not her own was at the front of Shepard's mind. It wasn't until the words that left Tevos' mouth that made Shepard understand. Tevos' office was most likely bugged. Udina's had been swept clean by Shepard's crew moments before the meeting. It wouldn't appear odd for Shepard to make sure there were no bugs for Cerberus to use against them.

As far as anyone outside thought, Councilor Tevos was only there to look over Udina's files while the human government brought in their ambassador. 

People were scared and paranoid. It was a feeling Shepard tried to avoid. She couldn't spend energy on being scared. 

While the Normandy was being reloaded, Shepard made her way through various parts of the Citadel to find the people EDI had marked on her map for her. It was truly fortunate Shepard had come across the things that people were needing. On some occasions, she'd had to go in search of the artifacts. 

Three hours later Shepard was punching Zaeed in the arm, thanking him for helping her get the volus ambassadors support. Zaeed had promised to call up his contacts and keep in touch with her but not before trying to seduce her in his vulgar, straight-forward way. 

“Can't blame an old pervert for trying, Shepard.”

“Just stay safe, Zaeed. And keep Jessie in top form.”

“Always do.”

Shepard really hoped the old geezer survived this war.

* * *

“Shepard!”

Shepard looked up from her position at the galaxy map to see Liara standing nearby. “Yes?”

“There is a place on the way to Thessia that my government has asked your help with. It is an ardat-yakshi monastery. It's gone quiet and the commando's that were sent to investigate aren't responding.”

“I see.” Liara looked ashamed, like it was her fault some of her people were born with a bad gene. “Send the coordinates to Joker, Liara.”

* * *

The more Shepard saw of the building the less it looked like a sanctuary and more like a really fancy prison. A prison that went on field trips. 

The screams were what was freaking Shepard out. What the hell screamed like that? It sounded like old zombie movies. The noises husks made were creepy too, but these didn't sound like husks. 

“You smell scared, human.”

“Shut up, Javik.” Damn prothean was always making rude remarks. 

“Shepard, movement that way.” Garrus jerked his head in the direction his eye piece was picking up movement. It seemed to be the only way the commandos hadn't blocked off. 

Gunfire.

The three ran in the direction of the semi-automatic rifle. What they found was horrifying. An asari reaper picked up the only surviving commando they've come across, the reapers long fingers petting the struggling asari's face while another whimpering asari lay on the floor covering her ear buds. 

The trio wasted no time using biotics while Garrus lined up a shot. The commando fell to the ground rolling away as their biotic hits landed on the reaper. The disfigured asari turned toward Shepard and _screamed_.

“What. The. Fuck!” Shepard nearly pissed herself. The banshee, a word out of irish legend, was something that came from nightmares, twisted dark nightmares.

They worked for several minutes trying to take the banshee down. It wasn't until it fell with one last scream that Shepard noticed a familiar figure in red armor standing behind the now disintegrating form.

“Samara!”

“Hello, Shepard. I thank you for saving my daughters life.” Samara moved to her daughter but the young asari began panicking over her sister. “Shepard, please. I must ask for your help.”

The commando chose that moment to speak up. “I must complete my mission.”

Samara nodded, showing no emotion, before the Justicar ran after her child.

“I guess you're coming with us.” Shepard said to the commando as they moved to their next objective. “Got a name?”

“T'Parn.”

* * *

It was horrible watching Samara's daughter fight indoctrination. And Falere, the poor girl was so utterly broken at seeing her sister that way.

The only thing left to do was run when Rila told them to. Shepard had to drag a screaming Falere away. It was hard to not let that affect her. 

The explosion rocked the building and brought a despairing Falere to her knees inside the elevator. She'd just lost her best friend. Samara, a daughter. Not just _a_ daughter, but her second daughter.

The events that unfolded as soon as they exited the building were highly tense. It was only pure instinct that Shepard managed to grab the gun fast enough to keep Samara from taking her own life because she couldn't take the life of her last surviving child. 

The commando was the only person that could have argued against the deal made between the Ardat-yakshi and Justicar. Thankfully, she lay unconscious in Javik's arms. Exhaustion and overuse of biotics, he said. 

With the monastery now emptied, no life signs of any kind, and the planet ignored by the reapers, Falere would be relatively safe. So long as she stayed under radar. 

Shepard gave Samara one last look, finding mother and daughter hugging, before she climbed into the shuttle to return to the ship. 

It was good to see some beauty in the face of so much darkness.


	88. Chapter 88

On any other day, Shepard would have liked to see Thessia. Today however, was not that day. 

Reapers had already began invading the planet hours before their arrival. The science team waiting for them wasn't responding. The asari in charge was desperate and scared. Her people were falling so fast.

“Listen. I need a path to the temple. Leave some for me, send the rest to evacuate. Get as many people off the planet as you can.”

“Yes, yes, I can do that. The people I leave behind will likely die, Commander. You must understand...”

Shepard lay an armored hand on the commandos shoulder, “We will all die if I don't complete my primary objective. I need to get to that temple, it is of great importance to my primary objective.”

Those asari nearby began volunteering their lives for the mission. Some of them would get lucky and make it off Thessia. 

Most of them would not. 

Shepard met each of their eyes before thanking them all. They closed the barrier behind her while stations were being erected in a path in front of her. Shepard's team would do their best to make their sacrifices count.

* * *

With every exclamation out of Liara's mouth, Shepard became more frustrated. She was a compassionate person, but this was getting ridiculous. It took a great deal of effort to keep her angry remarks back. Thane, naturally, had no problem not speaking. 

So Shepard let Liara go on and on about how horrible it was that Thessia had fallen. It made her soft statements of Earth and Palaven's demise pale in comparison. Of course this was Liara's home and that was the only thing keeping Shepard from speaking out.

* * *

Having to tell Councilor Tevos that she had failed was harder than she thought. Shepard didn't fail. She did the impossible, always. 

How long had Kai Leng waited in the shadows for her arrival? Hours? Days even? 

If it hadn't been for the gunship, Thane would have killed the over-dramatic wannabe assassin. As it was, Thane had somehow managed to shoot some of Leng's ponytail off as the cerberus lackey did cartwheels. In front of the gunships bright blinding light. 

Thane had collected the hair and presented it to her while Doctor Chakwas attended her numerous injuries.

“Um....why are you giving me hair?”

Thane smiled as he sat in a chair next to the gurney. “It is an old drell custom to collect an object or shed scales from an enemy.”

“Why?”

“It was said to bring the enemy out of hiding. Scales would be placed in a small cloth bag and worn by the hunter. However, this was several hundred years ago at least. I've placed the lock of hair in between two thin plastic pieces, melted the plastic around the hair to my wrist shape and added leather straps with a clasp.”

Shepard noticed Thane still wearing his muck covered gear. It must have been the first thing he did when he boarded the ship.

“Wearing his hair will bring him out of hiding?”

“That is what the old stories say.”

“What if it doesn't?”

“Have faith, Siha.”

It was definitely one of the oddest gifts she had ever gotten, but she wasn't about to turn away a chance, no matter how superstitious, to finally bring down Kai Leng.

“Thank you, Thane. Now go change, you stink.”

“Of course, I wouldn't want to disturb your delicate sensibilities.”

Doctor Chakwas raised her brow at Thane's humor while the man himself bowed and left the medbay.

“He seems to have opened up quite a bit from the last time he was on the ship.” Shepard hummed her agreement as Doctor Chakwas applied the last bit of medigel. “Give the medigel two hours to work its magic before you shower.”

“Thanks, doc.”

“You're welcome. When you get some time, come enjoy some brandy with me. I know it hasn't been a year, but with everything so crazy, who knows when we will get another chance.”

“You got it. I'll be by after my shift.”


	89. Chapter 89

It felt a bit like childish behavior when Shepard told Kaidan he'd be joining her on Horizon. Like she was trying to remind him how poorly he'd treated her. But the fact was, the man was up next in rotation. 

She personally preferred Thane, Garrus, or Wrex always on her six. She'd just taken Thane to Thessia so she couldn't call him up for Horizon without it looking like favoritism. Which it was and she had no problem owning up to it, but she needed to rotate all of her squad. 

Garrus, Kaidan, and Legion were going to be her squad this time. Shepard was tired from the near constant fighting but she had to be on priority missions. It was her job. Bringing a fourth just seemed like the smart thing to do.

On some secondary missions though, she used those to see which squad-mate worked better with the other. Mixing them up, sometimes taking two teams while she just sat back and evaluated. Garrus often remarked on the squads strengths and weaknesses as well.

Legion, Tali, and Kaidan worked really well together. They had a nice balance of tech, fire power, and biotics. James, Javik, and Kaidan were also a pretty good mix depending on the enemy.

“Phantom, two o'clock. Nemesis, one o'clock, second floor.”

The four worked together seamlessly. Each one offering a strength to the others weakness. It was also less straining on Shepard, for which she was grateful.

* * *

Each security monitor they passed only added tension to Shepard's frame. She hadn't liked Miranda in the beginning, but found a warm, insecure women underneath all that ice. Shepard was glad she had warned the ex-cerberus agent about Kai Leng.

Every room they went through showed even bigger horrors. The sanctuary turning out to be nothing more than a lure so they could have more people to experiment on. And children. How could anyone claiming to be saving humanity kill innocent human children? This place was sick. Thank God they hadn't come across any little bodies. Shepard didn't know if she would have been able to hold herself together if they had.

“Shepard, Miranda is at the tower. Are we to follow?”

“Yes, Legion.”

Garrus reloaded, “I hope she took your warning seriously.”

“Me too.”

* * *

“Don't let him take her, Shepard!”

This was wrong on so many levels. Oriana's father held a gun to the poor girls head as he bargained for his life. _His_ life. Miranda was right when she said the man hadn't wanted a daughter, only a dynasty.

Shepard made the deal, then looked away as soon as Oriana was safe. She knew Miranda would kill the man. It was the only way for the two sisters to be able to move on, to be able to live without fear.

“Thank you, Shepard. For your help, and your warning about Kai Leng. His orders were to kill me if I got in the way. Why weren't his orders to kill me outright?”

“That is rather odd.” Shepard hugged the tired woman gently. “You're welcome, Miri. Go get cleaned up and take care of your sister.”

After finding a small lead on the Illusive Man's base via shipping manifests, Miranda handed over a tracking pad with a small smile. 

“Give him hell, Shepard.”

Then the sisters were gone. Shepard hoped Oriana's family was safe.

* * *

[A full assault on Cerberus?]

“Yes, sir. I have the location of his headquarters.”

[I'll gather my fleet. Let me know when you're ready, Shepard. It is likely we will gain the reapers attention once we begin the assault.]

“Understood, sir.”

[Hackett out.]

Shepard felt the nervous energy flow over her as she leaned over the console. The Crucible was finished. Finally finished. The techs were going over everything to make sure it was perfect. It was time to start the next stage. It was time to bring down Cerberus. 

“EDI, make preparations. We need to be fully stocked before we give Hackett the green light.”

[Yes, General.]

The time is near.

The beginning of the end.


	90. Chapter 90

Wyatt watched his wife sleeping peacefully. She always did sleep well when next to him. He covered her bare form with the sheet before he lay down next to her. She'd been so tired lately. 

It hadn't been but several minutes after making love that he had noticed her soft snore. After finding her asleep, he got up to let Urz back in. Wyatt found it creepy having sex with his wife while the highly intelligent varren was in the room. 

Come morning the assault would begin. It would be a lie to say he wasn't scared. He was utterly terrified. If he lost her again...Wyatt wasn't sure he could survive losing her again. 

Pinmel hadn't heard from his mate for several weeks. He kept saying that was normal, but Wyatt could see the strain in his friends eyes. 

“Come on, Urz, get up here.”

If they were to have this night, possibly a final night together, then they would spend it as a family. The bed was big enough for the three of them to sleep comfortably, and Jane always woke up with a smile when Urz nuzzled her forehead with his wet, cold snout.

* * *

“EDI...”

“I must do this, Jeff. I owe, Shepard.”

Joker sighed against EDI's metal shoulder, warmed by whatever hardware and software had been built into her form. “Okay.”

EDI's hand traveled from his arm to his bare chest, leaving behind small goose bumps. “Perhaps you could show me this thing called a 'Good Luck Kiss'.

Damn woman drove him crazy.

* * *

The mess hall was empty and quiet save for the machines kicking on and off. It was still several hours before the morning alarms would go off, but Gardner wanted to be sure the breakfast he made was fit for royalty. 

Thane, needing less sleep than the average human, joined him. Gardner was used to this. It was a routine the two shared on the Collector mission. Normally, Thane was the first to rise. He usually did his meditations before joining Gardner in the kitchen where the cook would have tea water already heating. 

The pair went about their routine quietly, neither needing words, both enjoying the quiet friendship. 

Once Thane took his place at the island, Gardner began his breakfast preparations. It would be a highly nutritious and filling breakfast. Shepard would need all the energy she could get when up against Cerberus.

The odd thing was Shepard's coffee intake. It had dropped considerably. When Gardner had asked why, Shepard had told him she just wasn't getting the energy jolt from it like she normally did. Gardner had made sure to requisition some apples, good for energy. Plus, not having to pee every twenty minutes would be a bonus. Coffee was good about going straight through you.

* * *

When Shepard stepped out of the elevator on the crew deck, the crew was already bustling to and fro. Normally Shepard was the first few to arise while everyone else was stumbling around trying to shake the sleep off. It seemed Shepard was the only one having sleep hangover today. 

She felt optimistic about today though. She could feel the positive vibes in the deepest parts of her. That was always good news. It upped her confidence, making it easy for her to radiate victory instead of forcing it. 

The breakfast was glorious. Not only was she seated then served, but Gardner even led them in prayer. That nearly brought a tear to her eye. She knew not everyone was religious or even followed the same religion, so for her crew to pray with her was something special.

* * *

“We're ready.”

[There is no turning back once we start the assault.]

“I understand, Admiral. My crew is green across the board.”

[Understood.]


	91. Chapter 91

“And if I hadn't brought you?”

“The bay would have been vented.”, EDI stated firmly.

“Spirits.”

 _Spirits_ was right. Shepard had been nervous about bringing EDI, worried the Illusive Man would have some kind of safety switch that would make EDI's new body switch sides. 

Garrus, Tali, EDI, and Shepard entered the next corridor. 

“That terminal has information still on it that you may find interesting, Shepard.”

They watched in disgust and horror as the pieces of information unfolded on several different terminals along the way to the central chamber.

“The Illusive Man is indoctrinated but still believes strongly enough that I can stop this that he repeatedly tells Kai Leng to let me live. How is that possible when the reapers want me dead?”

Garrus stepped closer, his voice lowered. “You remember how Saren was. Indoctrinated but able to break through it when it was something he believed passionately about. Like the reapers couldn't control all of him, only the weaker parts of his mind.”

“I'm thinking it's the same with Miranda. He must have cared enough for her to be able to give Kai Leng those orders to only kill her if she stood in the way.” Tali stated. 

EDI interrupted, “We are nearing the central chamber.”

“Let's go.”

* * *

_Shepard stands in front of the floor length mirror wearing only her active gear. Gifts from a high end company in return for Shepard's input and promotional words. But that wasn't what she was looking at. She was looking at the green, hard eyes staring back at her._

_What she saw was a soldier. Not a spectre or famous war hero, just a soldier. An N7 marine. She's survived more battles and trials than most people even heard about in their long lives. She saw a lethal weapon, forged in pain and blood._

_Today wasn't about Ashley, Nihlus, or even her son. She removed the silver charm bracelet, placing it in a jewelry case in her open closet. Today was about ending a threat that had plagued the galaxy for far too long. A threat her mentor had failed to eliminate when he worked with the turian government to take down numerous Cerberus agents._

_She held the hair encased in plastic up to whisper the words Thane told her to say before bringing the leather strips around her wrist to clasp the hastily made bracelet on. Today was about taking down an enemy that threatened humanity and ultimately, all life. Taking down Kai Leng would be a bonus, and a relief. But more importantly, today was about Cerberus and it's eventual demise._

_“Here's to hoping your old superstitions work, Thane.”_

* * *

This couldn't be happening. The reapers have taken the Citadel. Shepard panicked internally. 

But they had just come from there no more than two days ago. Shepard had delivered the asari commando into the arms of her asari bondmate, Weshra, after learning the commandos _real_ name. They'd gotten supplies and left to come here. How had they missed this information?

“He said not to over-stay your welcome.”

_Kai Leng._

It seemed Thane's Amonkira was blessing her today. 

The following fight was easier than Shepard had expected. Her squad-mates took care of the Cerberus troops while Shepard stayed on Kai Leng. After a brief and slightly disappointing battle, Shepard took him down. She left him there on the ground, bleeding out, while she relayed information to Hackett. 

She heard Leng coming up behind her, as well as the scrape of his sword along the floor. She watched Leng's reflection in the window as he brought the sword up above his head, opening up access to his vital organs. 

A poor assassin indeed.

Shepard blocked the sword easily, breaking it, as she turned to take advantage of his position. 

“That's for humanity, you son of a bitch.”

Her omniblade struck home, passing through his lung and piercing his heart as he looked at her in shock. Whether it was because he realized he wasn't better than Shepard or because the Illusive Man let him think he was, Shepard wasn't sure. Either way, he was dead. His limp form falling to the floor. 

Shepard sat back down and finished her message to Miranda letting her know the base was all hers. 

Alliance teams were pouring through the base clearing each section with EDI's help. There would not be one Cerberus trooper standing when they were done. 

After all the time spent fighting Cerberus, since the beginning of here Spectre career, it was hard to believe. Not unwelcome, mind you.


	92. Chapter 92

Shepard stood back and watched with a small amount of awe as Hackett gave an inspirational speech from her spot on the platform in front of the galaxy map. He'd said it was an honor to be able to do so, especially since the Normandy was looked to as the unofficial leader in this war. 

Once he stepped down, he surprised her with a hug which was a bit awkward since he'd never given her one before. Not in all the years she'd known him. Or known of him rather. The few times she met him in person as a child really didn't count.

* * *

“So this is Jane. I've seen many holos of you.”

Jane stood tall in front of the intimidating man smiling down at her, a jagged wound on his face. She shook his offered hand before saluting him, drawing a deep rumble of laughter from him as he returned her salute.

* * *

Steven knew he'd shocked her when he pulled her into a hug, but he may never get to do this again and she was his goddaughter. He'd watched her rise and fall so many times in her career. He'd seen her inspire so many people with a simple smile...

* * *

_Steven returned the salute with laughter. He'd seen many holos but nothing could have prepared him for the light she gave off. Even if she was missing one of her front teeth._

_She radiated confidence and energy. Her red hair blazed, her green eyes danced, and her freckles were just adorable._

_“Want to play soldiers with me?”, she asked._

_“Orders, General?”_

* * *

She'd had him wrapped around her finger before she even spoke. Back then it hadn't been about real war, it had been about having fun playing soldiers with his goddaughter, and if she learned some strategy, then so be it. Fun was fun. Something he didn't really have when he was a child. Growing up orphaned didn't leave a lot of room for imagination.

Jane Shepard though...she'd told Steven once that she would be a great war leader. She would destroy the enemies and help the innocent. She stood tall and proud on top of the mess hall table wearing a superhero cape and a princess tutu while giving speeches to her imaginary army.

She may not be wearing those now, but no matter how this ended up, General Jane Shepard was the best leader this galaxy has ever seen. 

“Stay safe, kiddo.”

“I will do my best, sir.”

Steven Hackett released her and Admiral Hackett returned to duty. 

The beginning of the end had already began, now it was time to do what trillions upon trillions of others had failed to do. 

It was time to survive.

* * *

Everything was a mess. War was insane, naturally, but this was far worse than that. The reaper canons shook everything, making aiming difficult. It made her a bit nauseous. All they had to do was take out those canons, but they were so powerful it was no wonder the people before them had such a difficult time. 

“There, Shepard!” James called while pointing to some rubble as a carnage shot ripped through the cannibal in front of him.

Shepard grabbed the Cain as soon as she saw it. James and Kaidan fought off husks as Shepard lined up her shot and pulled the trigger. After a small delay, the powerful shot left the weapon, the recoil making Shepard grunt. The shot hit its mark making the building and rubble shudder from the shock wave.

For a few perfect moments, silence. 

“Cannibals incoming!” James called out, quickly followed by Kaidan's worried but calm yell.

“Banshee!”

Then it was a fight for survival while they waited trapped on the roof top for transport. They practically fell inside the shuttle as soon as it opened its doors, the trio had been pushed so close to the edge of the building. It was overwhelming. 

“Glad you could make it, Shepard.”

She looked up in shock at her old mentor, “Sir!”

“Don't get all formal on me now.”

She hugged him, tears in her eyes. “Anderson, I'm so glad you're alive.”

“Are you crying, Shepard?”

“Shut up. Sir.”

Anderson laughed at that. “Let's get you to the base so we can prepare for the next stage.”


	93. Chapter 93

After eating a lousy tasting MRE, Shepard made the rounds as Major Coats suggested. Sometimes moral was all that was needed to win a war and if seeing her gave them confidence in victory, then she would show herself. 

They saluted, all of them, no matter the rank. Young pups all the way up to lifers. She did her best to make sure they saw knew she'd noticed. 

This was likely the last rest they would get before the final assault. Everyone was feeling nervous, she could see it in the way they wrung their hands together or shifted their weight back and forth. 

Was Shepard confident? It was hard to say. She would give this fight every last bit of herself. She knew, deep down in her soul that this final assault would require it. She was ready. She was calm, steady, and ready. 

To win or lose, she didn't know. But to fight? Hell yes. She was ready to fight. 

That was the energy she hoped she was broadcasting. Calm and ready. That was what these soldiers needed before the battle. 

Finally, she stopped at the QEC outpost. She took her time to check in with all her past squad-mates and to say not goodbye, but more of a farewell. See you later.

She saved Grunt for last.

“Mother?”

“Hey, munchkin. How are you holding up?”

“Ready to fight!” He knocked his fists together.

Shepard smiled warmly at his young eagerness. “You will get to soon enough.”

“Stay safe, Shepard, and save me some enemies.”

She couldn't hold back her laughter, though thick from emotion. “You know I will. Stay safe, son. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

With one last look at each other, Grunt nodded and ended the call. 

If Shepard didn't live through this, Wyatt had promised to step in even though she knew it pained him to think of her death. But they both had to face reality. 

“Any other calls you would like to make ma'am?” The comm specialist asked quietly.

“No. Thank you.”

* * *

Walking slowly through the post, she said farewells to all of her squad-mates. It was especially hard with the ones that had been with her all these years. Their farewells were more final. Shepard had to get control of her emotions before she approached Anderson to begin the final stage. These last few weeks had been so difficult. 

Watching her crew say their possible last goodbyes to each other was even harder. Especially watching Garrus and Thane's families. 

Taking a deep, calming breathe, she stepped forward. 

“I'm ready, sir.”

Anderson nodded and called his committee to action. 

They were now at the middle of the end.

* * *

Some of her squad had duties they had to stay with on the ship so they wouldn't be able to join her. She had known in the beginning whom she'd planned to take with her as they fought this last battle. Not because of the hours and hours she'd spent thinking about it and not because of the enemies. But because the group worked well together. 

“The team joining me on the ground is Garrus, Javik, and James. I want the rest of you to go back to the ship and help there. If we fail to get to our objective I want you to be prepared to take our place. Full battle ready. Understood?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“I don't have to tell you how important this will be, because you know. I don't have to warn you that this is a suicide mission, because you are crazy enough to join anyway. But I do have to say, no, I _need_ to say that there is no bigger honor for me than to serve with each of you. Some of you I've known for nearly a decade, some of you less than a year. Thank you for being here, for standing next to me during all this, and most of all, for having faith in me when I didn't.”

She hugged them all, then watched as her friends jogged back to their shuttle to join the fight in the Normandy. 

James prayed for them. His prayer was in Spanish and she didn't know what he was saying, but it was beautiful regardless.


	94. Chapter 94

They were going to have to run to the beam. No cover, a reaper behind it...

No other options, they ran.

They didn't make it far before Garrus got hit and James took shrapnel that was making his armor malfunction. Shepard didn't hesitate to call the Normandy to evac them. She ordered that no one was to join her. If no one failed to make it to the beam, only then could Kaidan's team land.

“Javik, get them to the medbay!”

Then she turned and ran for the beam, not bothering to see if the prothean followed her orders, he always did. He may be the avatar of vengeance, but he was a soldier first. 

She did her best to evade the reaper beam that was trying to take down men and women of all species running for the bright light. The reaper weapon hit the mako driving past her, causing it to explode and Shepard to be thrown sideways into a hard surface knocking the breath from her lungs. 

When she tried to stand, she saw more than felt that some of her armor was scorched, some melted. Her armor was still function correctly, only it seemed stiffer and heavier. Or that was just her. She limp forward, shrapnel having entered her thigh. She didn't feel the pain, only weakness. She took out any husks that ran toward wounded soldiers while she made her way steadily forward. Some soldiers lived, but most were dead. Disintegrated or melted beyond visual recognition. 

After the last enemy, a marauder, fell she approached the beam. Each step closer felt lighter, like she was being sucked inwards.

* * *

A ragged groan left her as she hit the ground hard. She opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by human corpses. 

The smell was horrible.

Hearing Anderson calling for her was the only thing that took her mind off the nausea. She stumbled trying to find her way to him. She was glad she wasn't the only one that made it. Likely others had made it as well and were just waiting for orders. If Anderson was moving forward then there were people covering his six. 

Just breathed heavily, her ribs aching as she walked up the walkway. 

“Anderson.”

Something was wrong. Her breaths quickened when Anderson turned around not in control of his own body and clearly trying to fight whatever was holding him captive.

“Shepard.”

No. “Illusive Man.”

Shepard had always been good at fighting with words. Swaying people with truth as it were. When the gun in her hand went off against her will, making her shoot her mentor, she began to doubt everything she knew about verbal sparring. The only thing that kept her going was Anderson. The look he gave her, begging her not to give up, telling her it wasn't her fault. 

So she continued.

She spoke passionately, with truth and facts, swaying the Illusive Man to her side. Making him see all the wrong he'd been doing, just as she had done with Saren. And just as with Saren, the newly enlightened villian did the only thing they could do in that situation. 

They killed themselves, eliminating the threat.

Shepard injected Anderson's suit with medigel before she opened the arms. Then she collapsed next to him. She watched as his eyes closed, not sure if he died or passed out. She was going to check, that was what she told herself. She would feel for a pulse.

“General? Shepard!”

She opened her eyes wondering when they had closed. “Tell me what you need me to do.” Then she was crawling, a small burst of adrenaline flowing through her as soon as Admiral Hackett called for her. 

More orders, more work. It's almost done. 

Her body screamed at her in protest as she tried to lift herself up. A sharp pain started in her thigh and quickly pushed through her body, causing her to black out from its intensity. 

\--

“Hey, General.”

“Ash?” Shepard opened her eyes to a pale Ashley standing tall and proud just like she had in one of the holos Shepard had taken of her in that pink and white armor. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought you might like some help.”

Wasn't Ash dead? She had died right? 

“Actually no.” Shepard hadn't realized she'd said that aloud as Ashley smiled down, her teeth not quite right. “I managed to get away from the blast and a spec ops group picked me up. I've been doing undercover work for Hackett for a long time now.”

This wasn't right. She would have never had time to run. Right? But Rana survived...

“What do I do, Ash? How do I stop this?”

“Well, Skipper, we've got three choices. Over there is a way to control the reapers, over there would destroy all synthetic life, and this one is the final stage of evolution. That's my personal favorite but since you outrank me, I will follow your lead.”

Shepard struggled to stand, Ash not helping to aid her. Doubt pricked at her in the back of Shepard's mind, Ash was always helpful. 

Blue, control. Green, synthesis. Red, destroy. 

“Why would you choose synthesis, Ash?”

“It's the final stage of evolution.”

Isn't that what Saren had said while he was indoctrinate?

“Ash, you remember that time we used the mako as a diving board on that planet with the amazing water holes. You wore that neon green swim suit and I wore the bright pink?”

“Yeah, that was some good times, Skipper. We should do that again after we finish here.”

Shepard stiffened and turned to the pale version of her long _dead_ friend. “Wrong. Ashley wore the pink bathing suit.” 

The hydraulic sound of her sniper rifle extending was music to her ears. The weight of her charm bracelet reassuring as she aimed the rifle at the cylinders. All it took was three shots over a frantic Harbinger's mechanical voice. His voice making the metal walkway vibrate under her armored feet.

“Go fuck yourself, Harbinger.”

His angered scream was the last thing she heard before the explosions shock wave knocked her off her feet and back onto the platform she'd woke up on. She smiled as the bright red light powered the weapon. Only then did she allow the darkness to overtake her. Only then did she allow herself to surrender.

It's finally the end of the end and no one could take that from her.


	95. Chapter 95

“We can't leave her here!”

“Do you think I want to, Wyatt? She gave me my orders and she'd be beyond pissed if I disobeyed.”

Kaidan had to pin Wyatt to the floor while Joker did as Hackett, and Shepard, had ordered. His heart fractured for the screaming man. He'd lost his wife once already...

“EDI respond! Shit, prepare for a crash landing!”

This is going to hurt.

* * *

“Thanks, Tali.”

“I am fine, Jeff. It was a momentary lockout of all my systems. Only the reaper code was affected by the energy pulse.”

“What about Legion?”

“He is still running diagnostics. We've crash landed on Zorya.”

“Alright.” Joker's fingers danced over the pilots display. “Let me get Kaidan and we can figure out what to do next.”

No one said her name aloud. Not after Wyatt had to be given a sedative and carried to the medbay where Doctor Chakwas restrained his ankles and wrists. 

No one said her name aloud, but they whispered it in their prayers. To God, the Goddesses, to the Spirits...

* * *

Anderson woke with a start, feeling cold fingers on his neck. 

“Easy, Admiral. Where is she?”

Javik. The prothean. “She was right next to me.”

“Only a small pool of her blood remains. I must find the avatar of Victory. Her varren brought me this far.”

They both looked up as a platform slowly descended to them. The form on it bloodied, beaten, and charred. But a flash of dirty red hair and an N7 logo were unmistakeable. 

Javik gently lifts her from the platform having forgotten to put his glove back on after checking the males vitals.

_...confusion at seeing her alive..._

_...she's so pale..._

_....Ashley would never choose synthesis...._

_….doubt fills her...._

_...pain at a joyful memory..._

_..Rage..._

_...Ash's favorite color was pink..._

_...Joy...Peace...The end of the end..._

_...Victory..._

He lays her carefully on a waiting gurney, Javik having been followed by some medical and military personnel that had been covering the entry points as soon as the reaper guarding the beam had fallen.

Javik turned back and watched as the Reapers floated in the void. No life left in them. His people avenged, trillions of souls before them avenged, and somehow Shepard, the avatar of Hope and Victory, managed to keep her honor. It was the first time in his existence that he was glad to have been wrong. 

Honor does matter. So does living. One was never too old to learn new tricks. At least that's what the humans said. He hoped that was true. Vengeance complete, it was time to learn peace.

* * *

His limbs were heavy, his eyes dry. 

“Doctor Lancaster.”

His answer was nothing more than a croak. Sedatives. Someone had given him a sedative. 

“I need you to listen.”

Doctor Chakwas.

“We've crash landed. The QEC is on the fritz and we are making repairs to the ship. The locals of this planet were kind enough to tell us the incoming news feeds as comm buoys come back online.”

“Jane?”

“We don't know. All we know is the reapers are dead, the war is won. They are pulling thousands of survivors off the pieces of the Citadel that broke off from the main structure.”

A tear fell from his eye even though he tried to keep himself from showing it to his boss.

“Javik disobeyed her orders and Urz ran after them. Garrus is unconscious in the gurney next to you while his wound heals. James somehow managed to get Garrus up here by himself.”

“Kaidan has control?”

“Yes, until Garrus is awake. Right now the locals are sending workers to help us make some repairs to the Normandy so we can get her going again.”

Focus on the work. That's all you can do for now. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“You aren't going to try to attack Joker again if I undo these restraints are you?”

Embarrassment caused him to blush, “No, I apologize.”

Wyatt wasn't the only one that loved her he realized. Joker looked up to her, Thane thought of her as a sister. That turian kid out there preparing some food looked to Jane as a mentor. Even Tinick had ruffled her hair like a father would on occasion. None of them had wanted to leave her behind but they had, because they were good soldiers. They followed her orders. He could do that, Wyatt could follow her orders. 

There was nothing else for him to do but follow her orders.

It took two months for them to make the necessary repairs so they could go back to earth. Two months of rumors and whispers. Two very, very long months.

The Normandy lifted off under the leadership of Executive Officer Vakarian, at dawn, leaving Zorya and its joyous colonists behind.


	96. Chapter 96

Wyatt pushed his way through the crowd only to be stopped by security.

“I'm sorry, sir, but this wing is for high ranking military officials.”

“I know that, my wife is in there.”

“Wife's name?”

“General Jane Shepard.” The guards began laughing as did a few in the crowd behind him. 

The guard replied, clearly trying to be funny. “Yeah, and the krogan over there sent her a mating request.”

“I did!” The krogan shouted. “She fears my thresher maw!” 

Wyatt had waited two months and six days to find out if his wife was alive. Losing the last of his patience, two months of pent up fear formed into a fist and hit the guard, lacking kevlar, in the gut before Wyatt gripped the wheezing mans collar bringing them face to face. _Thank you, Javik, for the lessons._

“Wyatt Lancaster, scan my chip. Now.” Wyatt held up his forearm for the man to scan, the guard showing his shock when the scanner beeped with approval. “Now move, I wish to see my wife.”

“Yes, sir!” The guard saluted making the others stand straight as they angled their weapons back down to the ground while the civilians behind him stood in shocked silence. 

He ran through the hall looking for the door number Hackett had given him. He ignored people telling him to slow down and nurses asking if he was looking for someone specific. There just wasn't time to stop and chat. 

He skidded to a halt when he caught sight of Walter.

“Sir?”

Walter smiled, his eyes bright with joy. “Glad you could make it, son. She's been waiting for you.”

His heart beat loud in his ears as he walked through the doorway into her private room. There she was, his wife, beautiful and glowing. Her laughter resonated his soul, then he was kissing her. Tears, laughter, and kisses. He whispered sweet nothings that meant everything between kisses before she interrupted him.

“Wyatt...” Her gaze held warmth, love, and excitement.

Her green eyes even more vibrant than he remembered. She took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles one by one before she rested his hand in top of her lower abdomen. It took several moments for him to feel it, the hard rounded bulge.

She whispered, “You're going to be a father.”, as a joyous tear fell from her eye.

Wyatt heard Hannah and Walter cheering and crying behind him, but all he could see was the relief in Jane's eyes. Relief that she could have his children, that she hadn't lost that part of her. 

The lack of energy, constant napping, slight mood swings... What he'd thought was stress had been the early stages of pregnancy. 

“Who's going to tell Grunt?” he said, joking lightly as he remembered Grunt worrying about having siblings.

“Tell Grunt what?”, Grunt rumbled as he stomped into the room, a happy, drooling varren close behind him.

Hannah gave the krogan in question a kiss on his head before she told him the news. “Your momma is going to have a baby!”

Grunt looked at Wyatt, then Shepard. “Hmph. I guess I should help gather things for the nest. It'll need big toys to chew on.” Grunt laughed loud at the look on Walter's face and the squeak Hannah released. “I was just kidding. Mostly. Heh. Heh. Heh.”


	97. Chapter 97

_Two Years Later_

The citadel was the first thing to be rebuilt before it was moved back to its proper place. Thanks to the geth, the rebuild had been done quickly. All races now held a seat on the council. All races agreeing to peace. The Citadel wasn't complete but it was habitable.

Admiral Anderson had been asked to rejoin the council, humanities ambassador gladly stepping aside for Anderson to take back his place. 

Kahlee Sanders had proposed to Anderson right away, Anderson accepting without hesitation. Sanders currently ran Grissom Academy with Jack. 

Tali and Kal, rumored dead, had reunited, married, and were having their first child on Rannoch were Kal had built Tali a home. The view overlooking the same spot Shepard had given the quarians and geth their future. 

Admiral Hackett was still top dog in the Alliance.

Wrex and Bakara recently welcomed their second child into their home. Wrex had kept his promise, the krogan clans agreeing they would honor Shepard and Mordin by keeping peace and being a more responsible people. 

Major Kaidan Alenko and Emily Wong recently celebrated their nuptials. As a wedding gift to Emily, Jane and Wyatt agreed to do an exclusive interview before the pair left on their honeymoon, which is where they were now.

* * *

Emily Wong-Alenko watched in humor as Urdnot Wrex tried to corral half a dozen children of different species. 

The Shepard-Lancaster twins, Ashley and Nihlus, were squealing with laughter as the giant krogan chased them around the hotel lobby. Wrex's oldest child, Urdnot Mordin, was trying to taste Urz's tail. 'For science' Emily assumed. Wrex's newest tyke, Urdnot Shepard, was raising hell back on Tuchanka with her mother. Tinick Vakarian, Jr. was chirping and clapping from his position near Urz's head. Then there was Jacob Taylor's little girl, Honor. She had her fathers dark skin and her mothers eyes and freckles. She was an adorable little girl that was telling Wrex to run faster while he held her gently in his grasp. Last was a little boy, a batarian orphan Shepard had taken in recently. He was sitting quietly next to Tinick watching all the chaos. 

With the Hegemony still recovering, there were a lot of orphaned batarians. It would take time, but they were rebuilding. Until then, the batarian government gladly accepted help.

“Are you sure you wouldn't rather do this somewhere a bit more...quiet?”, Jane asked as she watched children running amok. 

Emily laughed, “No, it's perfect. Just what people need to see.”

Wyatt wrapped an arm around Jane's shoulder as she settled in on the loveseat. “Fire away.”

Mrs. Alenko made last minute adjustments to her camera before she began recording. She would do edits later, including introducing herself. 

“I'm sitting here with General Shepard and her husband Wyatt Lancaster, both of which have agreed to answer a few questions for me before I take off on my honeymoon.” 

The three ignored a turian squawk off to their left.

“Wyatt, a fan wants to know: Do you ever feel overshadowed by being married to the most powerful woman in the galaxy?”

The man in question released a surprised huff of air. He'd been prepared for all kinds of questions, just not this one. “First, I'd like to say that is a really good question. The famous woman next to me is only General Shepard, Spectre, when we're working. At the end of the day when we return to our cabin or our home, our work masks fade away leaving only the people beneath. At home she makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the galaxy.” Wyatt looked down to Jane's green eyes. “More-so when her arms are filled with my children. I don't feel overshadowed at all, I feel like the luckiest man that ever existed.”

Emily fanned her heated face, willing the tears to not build. Swallowing the emotion, she continued on. “Another one for you Wyatt, this one from the fan that got his heartbroken when Shepard rejected his marriage proposal.”

“I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings! I promise. I'm sorry, man!”

Emily chuckled softly at Shepard's apology. “How hammered did Shepard get before she agreed to marry you?”

The couple laughed for a moment before Wyatt smiled brightly. “I would like to report that Jane was completely sober when I asked her to marry me about a year after we began dating. One of the best days of my life.”

A deep cry made Shepard jump up from the couch. A mother's instinct Emily thought. Odd though, especially since it was the batarian child that was crying. Emily waited patiently, camera still rolling, as Shepard picked the little guy up and returned to the couch.

“What's his name?”

“We gave him a strong batarian name, Larnack.”

Emily watched as Shepard soothed the tired boy in her arms. She continued when Shepard gave her the go ahead.

“This question is for you Shepard. With so many orphans because of the war, have you considered adopting children from other species?” 

Shepard laughed, slightly amused. “I suppose everyone will know now that we've already taken in this little guy.”

“Were you keeping it a secret?” Emily asked.

“Not really. We just wanted to give him time to adjust to his new surroundings and the people in it. He is shy, if you can't tell.” Larnack hid his face in the crook of Shepard's neck. “He is also teething so he's grumpy and tired while a few teeth are trying to break through.”

“Will you adopt more?”

Shepard released a thoughtful sigh. “It's hard to say if we will adopt anymore children. Larn happened by chance really and I couldn't just leave him in an orphanage that was already overflowing. I didn't expect the Hegemony to allow me to adopt him, mostly because of my past experiences with batarians, but they did. He and the twins get along great.”

“He is obviously taken with you.” Emily teased as Larn peeked out.

Rubbing Larn's head with the hand wrapped around Shepard's shoulder, Wyatt answered. “Yes he is. It is hard to pry him from her sometimes.”

“Does it bother you that Larn is more affectionate toward Shepard?”

“No. I was worried when we brought him home that he wouldn't be able to connect to either of us. I was, am, relieved that he has a connection with Jane. She was the one to find him. It's only fitting that he would be attached to his hero.”

Emily nodded, they all held a certain attachment for Shepard. “How does Grunt handle his siblings?”

Shepard spoke up, “Grunt adores them. He bought them all stuffed dinosaurs with a matching blanket. I have to wait until the kids are asleep just so I can wash the blankets.”

“Here is a question for both of you: What moment during the war scared you most?”

Wyatt answered first, “When Earth fell. I knew she was in Vancouver, but we weren't allowed to communicate. The reports came pouring in while I was on shift. The next five hours felt like an eternity while I waited for anything involving Jane's name. It wasn't until I heard that Jane was in an emergency council meeting that I allowed myself to breathe. It was terrifying. There were moments after that, watching her fight while I was ship-side, but none compared to what I felt while Earth was falling.” Wyatt's voice had become rough with emotion that he wasn't ashamed to show. 

“For me it was when I woke up in a hospital alone not knowing where my ship, crew, and husband was. Then the doctor told me I was pregnant but they were unsure if the child would survive the trauma of what I'd been through. They couldn't give me very many medications because of the pregnancy so a lot of the burns I got while running to the beam left my arm scarred because they were concerned the skin cloning would effect the baby.” Shepard held her arm up while Wyatt pulled back the sleeve showing angry scars on her forearm. “Heavy skin weaves took care of the worst of it, but from what I understand it was burned pretty bad.”

Wyatt pulled the sleeve back down before kissing her forehead.

“My husband, my child that eventually turned out to be children, and my crew were at the front of my mind those first weeks after I awakened. That was the most terrified I'd been during the war. The war was over yes, but it was hard for me to accept. This isn't counting the first time I came up against a banshee of course. ” She visibly shuddered. 

The reporter had to agree with that one. Banshees were the horror of horrors. 

“The next question comes from another fan: With Shepard's duties keeping her away from home for extended periods of time, how do you make your long-distance relationship work? And if you ever find the time to take a vacation, what's your ideal place to go?”

“It isn't easy.” Wyatt began. “Both people have to be committed one hundred percent to each other. We've sent many, many vids and letters to each other. They ended up becoming more like diaries and confessionals which actually helped in keeping ourselves open to each other. When you finally get to see each other, it is so much more special. As for vacations, anywhere that isn't cold.”

Shepard laughed, “I took him to a fancy place on Noveria and we found that he doesn't handle the cold very well. Our last vacation was on Virmire to honor Ashley Williams, and then Eden Prime to honor Nihlus Kyrik and to support Javik in his search for more artifacts from his cycle. As for our ideal place, somewhere that benefits all of our family members.” The last part added with a secret smile.

“The last fan question is: What's the most surprising thing your spouse has told you after a period of separation? Other than 'I'm alive, Dr. Lancaster.'”

“I was going to say that too!” Wyatt groaned. 

Laughing quietly, as there was a sleeping child on her chest, she spoke while Wyatt thought of a different answer. “Well, I'm going to have to say it was when Wyatt told me that Grunt seemed to take after me. It was surprising because I was still new to the idea that Grunt was my child. It was at that point that I stopped fighting and just accepted that my first child was a giant krogan.”

“I've got one that blew my socks off.” Emily raised a brow at the old saying. “When she came home for leave and left a credit chit on the dresser that paid for _all_ of my student loans and future education. That was definitely a moment that reminded me how lucky I was to have a woman that supported my dreams. Med school isn't cheap either. Because of her generosity, I was able to focus fully on my education in turian medicine.”

After a few more questions, Emily ended the interview with one last view of the lobby full of friends and family. 

“Thank you for this.”, she whispered to Shepard as Wyatt left to change a diaper.

“You're welcome, and just so you know, the Normandy always has a place for you. Now go, enjoy your honeymoon. Spectre's don't get a lot of time off you know.”

“Oh, yes! Better enjoy Kaidan's vacation while I can.”

With a hug and farewell, Emily left to begin a new chapter in her life as Mrs. Kaidan Alenko.


	98. Chapter 98

_Three Years Later_

Thane had reunited with his family, all of which moved away from Kahje to their new home.

Books were being published, co-written, by Javik and Liara as they traveled the galaxy. Liara had a new ship built specifically for all of her shadow brokering needs. Feron stepped in from time to time to help, but he spent most of his time with Kolyat now.

Most of the Normandy's crew stayed. The ship stayed with Shepard, still a spectre and Alliance general, as she worked building peace treaties or just putting in an appearance. It wasn't much, but it was perfect for her.

“Siha, you will burn if you don't wear a hat.”

“I'm just getting some much needed sunlight.”

“We all know how that turns out, Lola.”

It was summertime on Horizon. After the war, the council leaders wished to honor Shepard for her unwavering loyalty to them all. So, Shepard asked for this planet. Anderson gave it to her. Shepard asked for planetary defense weapons, the council gave them to her. 

This was Shepard's base of operations, the few left from the original colony now under her protection. 

This was also Shepard's home.

“Esteban, you've got to run faster than that!”

It was her crew's home too. They settled near the only desert on the planet. The old Cerberus lab was turned into a medical center. Mordin got to study seashells and practice medicine. The retirement the salarian had dreamed of. 

“Ashley, Nihlus, Larn, you have to support the butt of the rifle to keep it steady!”

“Stop giving them tips, Shepard!”

“Thanks, Mom!”, they called in unison. The twins dark brown hair and bright green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Larn's light brown skin nearly blending in with sand.

A hat plopped down on her head blocking her view of her children shooting their water guns at Steve and Robert. “You are going to burn, Shepard. What would Wyatt say if I let his pregnant wife get sunburn. Again.”

“Well, Garrus, I guess he would just slip some sort of pill into your drink when you weren't looking.”

“Now that's just creepy.” He mumbled. Garrus' head jerked up at trill. “Tinick, Jr. don't you dare!”

“But daaaaad! It just needs to be calibrated and it will work perfectly!”

Jane couldn't hold back her laughter. Those around her failing to stifle their chuckles. “It's just a remote controlled mako, Garrus. If he can fix it, let the little man tinker.”

“Thanks, Aunt Jane!”

“You're enabling the calibrations, Shepard.”

“He just wants to be like his daddy, Garrus.”

It really was wonderful. 

Peace. 

Those friends that lived elsewhere called often, Grunt took vacations on Horizon in between helping to rebuild Tuchanka and training new soldiers. Jane kept his room ready for him, complete with his shark, Pumpkin, and his dinosaurs. 

Her parent's built a home there as well and visited when on leave. 

Lilal and Garrus lived next door. Lilal was currently pregnant with the couples second child. Garrus had a large office in the building they used for their operations, allowing him to confer with his leaders often.

Jane stretched out in her seat, her back protesting slightly. Thane pushed a small pillow in between her back and the chair. He'd been such a good friend to her over the years. She squeezed his hand in silent thanks, both basking in the familial setting. Thane had found joy in his granddaughter, Irikah. Kolyat and Feron adopted a orphan infant a few years ago. 

“Ira, do not put sand in your uncles drink. He will not care for the taste of it.”

They were all a family, no lines between species. Just moms, dads, aunts, and uncles. All helping to raise each others kids. It was the family Jane had craved for. A family she hadn't known she'd wanted until she had it and that emptiness, that _need_ , had ceased to exist.

An hour later the trio of doctors joined them. Pinmel's scarred and pregnant mate included. They all watched their children, younger and older, playing in the fading sunlight. 

This is what she fought for, what they all fought for.

An endless horizon was the perfect way to spend her years. Complete with tiny giggles and squeals of the young. 

Her ever growing bracelet glinted in the fading light, drawing her attention away from Ashley trying to ride Urz like a horse.

There was some pang of longing for her long dead friends, but mostly she felt peace. She sighed as she rested her head against Wyatt's shoulder. Love, peace, and happiness. 

“Time for supper!”

A chorus of complaints arose in the kids as they halted their playing.

Jane stood, with Thane and Wyatt's help, “You heard Grandpa Gardner, time for chow or Grandpa Zaeed won't finish his story tonight.”

“Yes, General!” The kids immediately began to grab their toys as they filed toward the house.

Jane and Wyatt stood back and watched as their family entered their home. No words were needed when their eyes met, their smiles said it all. 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> I want to send out a special thanks to Mordinette and Tuffet37 for their constant support in all of my fics. Thank you ladies <3
> 
> A huge thank you goes out to SilverWolfQueen for taking the time to beta most of this monster and for helping improve my writing. 
> 
> Lastly, I want to thank all of you readers for your comments and kudos. I hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I have.


End file.
